The Fox Duellist
by Aj-kun
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, from Domino City, he wears the Millennium bracelet and wields the only Kyuubi card in existence. He soon discovers that he's tied to a destiny that was written 5000 years ago in ancient Rome. Only by discovering the past of the spirit of the bracelet and fulfilling his destiny will he defy the world's impending destruction and find love. Lemons and Adult Themes.
1. Destiny

**I'm back with a new story idea, my very first Yu-Gi-Oh story and I hope you enjoy it. I'll change some concepts and there will a lot more mature content and it'll be a more adult take on the canon. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat. Enjoy and REVIEW please I'd love to hear from you!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Destiny**

A young boy with spiky blonde hair, who sported a plain whit undershirt and a pair of orange boxers looked down at a battle 5,000 years before his time. His body at the mercy of the invisible force holding him in place above the plain below. His hair was a striking golden blonde. The front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept. A bang framed the left side of his face it reached his chin. He didn't sport any footwear, his cerulean eyes scanned down at the battle. A blue dragon emerged from the stone tablet, directly opposite the dragon a humanoid monster materialized by unknown means opposing the gargantuan dragon.

Suddenly a man appeared next to him floating in the same space.

"An rich history, ancient Egypt is", he turned to the young blonde a smiled. "You most likely have an abundance of question racing through your mind at the present moment", the man turned to lock eyes with the confused boy.

He had olive skin, he wore a white cloak that concealed the top half of his face via a hood in darkness.

"Do not fret Naruto Namikaze", the boy now identified as Naruto gasped softly as a bead of sweat ran down from his brow. "Every answer will be revealed when destiny deems you ready", he looked down at the duel of titans below them.

"Look familiar?" the cloaked figure didn't receive a response. "You're destined to battle again", Naruto swallowed as he scanned the plain underneath them. The creatures clashed to a stail mate, which resulted in a thunderous shockwave.

"Long ago", began the cloaked figure as Naruto shifted his attention back.

"When the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful young pharaoh and his greatest ally locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical 8 Millennium Items. These Millennium items were sealed away but they have once again resurfaced 5000 years in the present time and these shadow games threaten to destroy the world once again", he remained silent and stoic for a few moments before speaking again.

"However, with the help of these", the man held both his hands out and a bright light erupted from his palms. In the right hand appeared a gold bracelet, which was gold and sported the Millennium symbol in the centre where magical gold meets. In the other hand, however appeared a card that gravitated above his palm.

The card's picture was of a giant fox bearing its teeth. Behind the fox it hand an unusual amount of tails, nine to be exact. It had red eyes that were silted, which added to the intimidating look of the bloodthirsty beast. The card's name was **'Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox'.** The fox was level 7 and had 2700 attack points and 2200 defence points. It was a formidable card and fearsome sight to behold.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as his body reacted on its own. He held his hand out and the card gravitated toward his left hand. It floated above his as it did the strangers spinning majestically.

"Yes, this card belongs with you Naruto, it will aid you in more ways than one", Naruto stared with curious blue eyes at the card.

"This other item is called the Millennium bracelet. It contains many secrets and many of the wonders held with it elude me. Perhaps it will open for you", his visible mouth curved into a smile.

The bracelet engulfed his vision in a blinding light.

"The future rests on your shoulders. For they will come", the light receded and his world went blank.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat as his alarm proudly made noise and sunlight appeared in through his window. He smashed his hand on the annoyance halting its noise. He stepped out of his bed. It was a simple room. A desk, nightstand, side table and wardrobe were all stationed around the room.

"Was that really a dream, it felt so real", he examined his hands and furrowed his brow. "No it definitely was a dream, nothing more", he sighed.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Big brother, big brother! Hey wait up! Mum said that you had to walk me to school", Naruto now sported his school uniform, which consisted of a white undershirt, a blue jacket with a high collar and also blue pants and a pair of black shoes. He had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Mum says a lot of things Ren", he smiled and waved him off. "Besides, I'm not heading to school first I'm going to the 'GAME' shop. I'm doing a project with this Joey kid and I hear he's a bit dense so I have to go see how he's doing", he whispered the last part making the primary schooler giggle.

"The young boy had a top on and a pair of blue pants with sneakers. He also wore a bracelet around his left wrist.

"Can I come?" he asked excitedly.

Naruto made an unsure muffle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Please, I'll be good!" he insisted.

Naruto caved and sighed dropping his hand to his side.

"Okay fine, but c'mon", he turned heel on the sidewalk and continued on the designated path. Ren cheered and followed after Naruto.

 **The Fox Duellist**

The door to the 'GAME' shop opened and Naruto stepped through with Ren in tow. A group was huddled around the front desk. The doorbell rang notifying them all that someone had stepped into the store. An old man stood behind the desk with a kind-hearted expression, around the desk were 4 teenagers Naruto's age, 18. Ren 'awed' at all the cards. They all wore the standard 'Domino City High' uniforms.

"Hello there young man how may I help you?" asked Solomon Muto.

"Wha! Naruto! What are you doing here?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Well I came to see how you were doing on your side of the project, seeing how it's due in a few days", said Naruto as he lightly smiled.

"Oh this must be the Naruto that Joey told us about", said the boy with the spiked brown hair.

"Hi there it's nice to meet you Naruto", said the considerably smaller boy with spiky blonde and purple tinted hair.

'And I thought my hair was weird', thought Naruto.

"Yo Naruto don't sweat it man, I've got it all covered. That Egypt stuff is a piece of cake", he chuckled confidently.

"Alright no worries then, it's nice to meet of you y'know. I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my little brother, Ren", Ren heard his name and poked his mop of hair out from behind the tall shelf.

"Hi!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"Why don't you do some shopping, are you a duellist?" asked Solomon.

"Oh yeah I guess, not seriously though I mean I do have some cards but I haven't duelled anyone worth mentioning", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well not to worry buddy, I'll teach you how to play", said Joey as he walked over and put his hand around his shoulder.

"Now, now if you take advice from Joey you'll be trounced every time you duel", laughed Tristen.

Everyone else laughed.

"I'm sure Joey has plenty of good advice to give", said Naruto with a small smile.

"Naruto my name is Yugi, it's nice to meet you", said Yugi introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you to Yugi", he turned to the girl with the beaming smile who stood next to him.

"My name is Tea, it's a pleasure", she smirked.

"Nice to meet you", said Naruto politely smiling at her.

"Well you better get to school kids", voiced Solomon.

"Right well, we better get going then. C'mon Naruto you can walk with us if you want?" offered Yugi.

"Sure but I have to take my brother to school", he said with a sigh.

"No you don't bye loser!" Ren quickly ran out the door.

Naruto growled and ran out the door.

"You little idiot I swear when I see you at home!" he came to halt outside the "GAME' shop.

"Well now that, that's settled, c'mon", said Tea.

Naruto nodded ran up to next to the group of close friends.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"So you're from around here?" asked Yugi.

"Yes well…..I go to school here", said Naruto jokingly.

Yugi's face blushed and nodded.

"I guess that was a silly question", he faltered.

Naruto and Yugi had discovered that they shared some of the same classes together and had proceeded to talk to each other at a pair of empty desks in a room full of kids.

"Don't worry", he chuckled.

"Have you been playing monsters a long time?" asked Naruto.

"They're called duel monsters", he said defensively.

"Sorry, sorry", he said with a small amount of amusement laced in his voice. "So I take it you have if you care so much, can I ask, seeing as I don't know much about it", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you teach me a little bit about the game, I'm afraid that I built a deck for fun but I lost it and stopped playing", he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh my that's terrible", spoke Yugi.

"Ah….not as much as you'd think, so can you teach me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'd be happy to show you somethings", he smiled sincerely.

"Alright", he cheered.

 **The Fox Duellist**

It turns out that Naruto has a lot in common with Yugi. Although Naruto was roughly knew to duel monsters he understood the concepts that Yugi had explained to him rather well. He had even asked myriad questions about various effects of cards and their impact on the game once it was explained to him.

Now Naruto sat in front of Joey with mock deck that he and Yugi had assembled together from the booster packs that were available for purchase outside in the shop across from the school.

"Okay Naruto! Just because we're friends now doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya!" announced Joey. As he threw his deck down on the table, Naruto laughed and slammed his deck down as well.

"Bring it on!" he challenged.

Their friend group stood around them.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Joey's LP 2000**

"Okay, seeing as I'm a nice guy and all, you can go first kid", said Joey.

"Right well", Naruto pulled five cards from his deck as Yugi looked over his shoulder.

"I'll place this card face down in defence mode and I'll place one card face down", he smiled. "Your go Joey", said Naruto.

"Wow good move", said Yugi.

"I'll summon **The Rock Guy** **(800, 2000)** in defence mode", said Joey.

"You realise that it isn't called **The Rock Guy**?" asked Tristian mockingly.

"Shuddap!: he exclaimed.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Joey's LP 2000**

"Good move Joey", said Naruto.

"I'll just place this card face down, now it's your turn", said Naruto as he did so.

"Now you're in trouble kiddo", he mocked.

"That's not all, I'll attack your face down monster with **The Mystic Swordsman** 1000/800", Naruto chuckled.

"Wha?" Naruto revealed the monster to be **Mystical Elf** 800/2000 **.**

"Wait that means the difference is deduced from my life points. I've just lost half of'em!" he exclaimed as he removed the monster from the field.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Joey's LP 1000**

"Okay, my turn?" asked Naruto.

Joey nodded with a sigh.

I'll summon **Airknight Parshath** 1900/1400in attack mode", he announced.

"Wha! That's so strong, I don't have a monster in my deck that can beat that!" yelled Joey.

"I'll play the faced down magic card **The Bright Castle** , which increases my knight's attack by 500 attack points making his attack a total of 2300", Joey began sweating.

"That's a lot", said Joey nervously.

"I'll then summon **Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress** 1400/1200", he placed the card down.

"I'll attack that defensive monster with my knight", Joey groaned and removed it to the graveyard.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Joey's LP 1000**

"Okay um….what do I do…..I'll place, this monster face down in defensive mode and uh that's it", he chuckled regaining his confidence.

"Your shot", said Joey.

"Okay, I'll attack your monster in defence with my knight and then I'll attack you directly with my winged dragon and that's it I guess", he chuckled.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Joey's LP 0**

"Sorry Joey but Naruto's the better duellist I guess and he doesn't even play that much", said Yugi with a proud smile.

"Aw man! Why!?" he groaned.

"That was awesome, you picked up the concepts of this game really fast", commented Tea.

Naruto smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, but it was really all thanks to Yugi he ran me through some of the concepts at lunch today", he chuckled.

"Yugi! You taught him! You gotta teach me!" he yelled making everyone laugh at his dramatics.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Later that day after school Naruto returned with Yugi to the 'GAME' shop to meet his smiling Grandfather.

"Gramps you're freaking me out", said Naruto.

Solomon chuckled and handed Naruto a deck.

"W-What's this?" he asked.

"What's with the deck Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Something about you Naruto, I just had to put this deck together for you my boy. These cards belong with you, so take them", he grabbed Naruto's hand and placed the cards in them.

"Thank you", he bowed his head. "I put a practice one together today I can build on it", he explained making Solomon smile.

"You're welcome", he chuckled.

"Well I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow Yugi", he laughed and ran out the door with a wave and the deck in his hand.

"That was nice of you Grandpa", said Yugi.

"The more people who are into duel monsters the more people will buy cards from me", he smiled and flashed him a thumbs up.

Yugi sighed.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Man who would of thought that I would have caught the duel bug", he chuckled as he walked down the street.

He opened the door passing his little brother and his mother in the kitchen.

"Hi guys", said Naruto as he waved.

"Hello dear, dinner will be ready soon", said his red headed mother.

He smiled and offered thanks as he ran up to his room. When he opened the door his whole body became ridged. He opened the door slowly to see a golden box a gleaming at him in the moon light with the Millennium symbol glaring at him.

"Maybe that dream was more reality than fantasy", he said as he cautiously approached the box. He opened it and found two items that he was afraid would be in the box. The Millennium bracelet and **The Kyuubi** card.

 _Every answer will be revealed when destiny deems you ready_

"This is all a little too real if you ask me", said Naruto as he picked up **The Kyuubi** card. "I guess if you show up out of nowhere from a dream then maybe me we do belong with one another", he looked at the card and then back to the golden item.

He picked it up with his right hand and it began to glow. His mind was suddenly pulled into the item. He stood in a split in between his own mind and someone else's.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto more demanded if his tone was anything to go with.

The door to the other person's mind opened and out stepped a figure that looked almost identical to him, however his blonde hair was somewhat different. It was spiked up at all different angles at the front the larger of the spikes were found on the right that seemed to get longer as they fell to his face. His fringe stopped below his eyes and a long band framed the right side of his face. He wore the same clothes as Naruto expect he wore boots instead of sneakers. He also had a tanned complex and striking blue eyes that seemed to glow a little.

"Hello there Naruto?" spoke the spirit.

"I don't mean to be rude but….the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"Well judging by the fact that you are able to access this bracelet, you must be the destined wielder", said the spirit.

His voice was deeper and more stern than Naruto's. He was also a head or two taller than him.

"Well you know my name, what can I call you?" he asked.

"I am uncertain of my true name, however, I suppose you may call me Yami", he said with a smile.

"Yami….okay Yami what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well my spirit resides in the Millennium bracelet and as luck would have it now you, we are now connected", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Connected? I never agreed to that", said Naruto with a wince.

"Well I'm afraid as of now we're bonded together", said Yami.

"Is there anyway to get rid of you?" he said with his arms crossed.

Yami made a face of displeasure.

"I am not pleased with the circumstances either but we must endure or life for us both will become very difficult", he said with a frown.

Naruto sighed.

"Well now I have a voice in my head, great", he said sarcastically. "So what exactly do you do?" asked Naruto.

"I don't _do_ anything, however, I saw inside your mind that you're a duellist and that you were visited by an ancient Egyptian spirit, he offered you my favourite card as well, **The Kyuubi** ", he said with a proud look.

"Well I gathered that it wasn't just a dream from what has happened", said Naruto.

"Call on the power of the bracelet when you're in trouble Naruto, I will be there to aid you when you wish", said Yami with a smile.

"Okay so I've become a baby sitter, a duellist and now spirit hotel all in one day", surmised the young blonde.

"Yes it would appear so", Yami chuckled making Naruto groan.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto's eyes opened and the bracelet had attached itself to his right wrist.

"I guess I do have a destiny in this game", he said.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that I've got a good feeling about this story. Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in. If you're unsure about Yami Naruto's hair just think about Cloud Strife's hair style. Thank you reading!**


	2. It's Time to Duel

**I'm back with chapter 2 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. I got some great feedback and I was able to learn a few things and fix some of my mistakes. Y'know for instance The Kyuubi having an attack of 27000! Yeah my bad, sorry about that. But it's really 2700 just to clarify.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time. So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat.**

 **Also unique card suggestions are always welcome. I've already thought of a few myself but I need your help!**

 **Enjoy and REVIEW please I'd love to hear from you!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **It's Time to Duel**

"This thing won't come off", Naruto whined as he sat at his desk in school.

He sat at his desk in English class, Yugi walked in wearing his usual smile. Naruto hadn't noticed him until he sat down in the vacant seat in front of him. Naruto's struggle continued as he offered Yugi a frustrated and tired greeting as he continued to struggled against the gold bracelet, which had a seemingly unbreakable vice grip on his wrist.

"What do you have there Naruto?" asked Yugi in a curious tone.

"This-stupid….gold eye...thing won't come off my wrist y'know!" he shouted rather loudly enough to draw the attention of some of his classmates; however, he paid them no heed.

"Maybe I can help", said Yugi as Naruto roughly handed his arm to him.

Yugi's eyes widened upon close inspection of the band that had attached itself to Naruto. He grabbed his arm and inspected the item further.

"How did you get this?" asked Yugi as he let his arm down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you trust me", replied Naruto as he waved him off.

"Trust me, we've got similar accessories as he held up his Millennium puzzle", Naruto grimaced as he saw the saw eye on his bracelet on Yugi's puzzle.

"So you have one as well, I can't believe that didn't notice before", he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess they're one of a kind then?" he asked eliciting a smile and a nod from the spiky haired boy.

"Yes they all are, well at least that's what the spirit of the puzzle tells me", said Yugi.

"Oh….so you have a spirit in yours as well?" asked Naruto with a curious look.

"Well yes, although he's very helpful and he's been my way out from a lot of tight spots", he smiled at the fond memories. "You never answered my question, where did you get yours from?" he asked with a sincerely innocent smile.

"Well…..if I told you that it appeared out of nowhere, would you call me crazy?" he asked with a visible wince.

"No I wouldn't", said Yugi with a smile.

"Great because that's exactly what happened, along with this", Naruto pulled out **The Kyuubi** card from his newly acquired deck holder, which was attached to his belt. He handed it to Yugi who examined the card.

"I've never seen this card before", Yugi read the card effect. "When summoned in attack mode **The Kyuubi** automatically destroys all opposing monsters with attack points 1500 and lower and with his mesmerising gaze can switch all the opponents monsters from defence to attack mode", he read aloud.

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Naruto. "Yami says that it's his favourite card", explained Naruto.

"Yami? You mean the spirit of the bracelet?" asked Yugi.

"Yes seeing as he really has no recollection of his past, Yami is all I can call him", he chuckled. "He's a pretty mysterious guy, but he's also surprisingly wise", he shrugged. "Go figure I guess", he laughed at his own joke.

The bell rang and school went on as normal. It was a pretty uneventful day, well that is until Naruto began walking home.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto stepped out of the school's entrance on a rather cloudy day. The clouds were moving quickly and it appeared that it would rain soon. Like any other normal day Naruto made his way to the primary school that his brother attended. He crossed the road with myriad other students as the cars stopped either side. He took a few turns to witness a girl fall over on the side walk. He quickly reacted and ran over to her at a brisk pace. He bent down and helped her up along with the books in her bag.

She muttered a thank you until Naruto picked up the last item on the ground, her glasses.

"Are you alright you took a bit of a tumble there-Tea!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you came this way? And since when do you wear glasses?" he asked mockingly with a point.

"Shuddap! I wear them because I happen to need to", she dusted herself off. "Thank you for helping me up", she said sheepishly as Naruto put on her glasses for her.

"There all better, you should be more careful", he let out a small chuckle as she blushed in embarrassment. It was really coming across to her as 'you're super clumsy'.

"Thank you I'll try to be more careful", she said shamefully.

"No worries anyway I'll see you tomorrow", he waved as he walked off slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Tea stared at his back trying to hide her embarrassment and her hot face.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto's mother sat on the couch holding her bulging belly. She was in fact six months pregnant and was rather hormonal. With Naruto and Ren's father away on business, Naruto's adoptive Grandparents had arrived later that day when he and Ren were at school to help take care of their daughter.

Naruto sat next to his Grandmother on the couch opposite his mother. A coffee table surrounding them as Naruto substituted went through the deck that Solomon had made him. He added some of the trap cards and magic cards and magic cards from his deck that he put together with Yugi. As it stood he added the two very powerful monsters from the **Orion the Battle King, Airknight Parshath,** **Kaiser Dragon** and **The Kyuubi** as his most powerful monsters. He also now had a few magic and trap cards to his deck, **Bright Castle** , **Lightning Blade, Toad Flame Bomb, Four Corner Sealing, Suppression, Tribute to Kaguya, Mystical Space Typhoon** and **Graceful Charity.**

He nodded to himself as he examined his cards. His Grandmother brought him out of his trance.

"The hell are you so happy about", she blew a puff of smoke in his face, whilst speaking in a foreign accent.

He coughed and waved his hand in front of him trying to get rid of the foul odour. She then pulled her cardigan up on her small shoulders.

"I told you before you miserable old hag that's it's called Duel Monsters!" he exclaimed in a forceful tone.

"And what's this you've got on your wrist, not very manly, it's no wonder you haven't got a woman yet", she observed him. "This one always mumbling under his breath like he'd better than everyone else", she commented and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Back in my day we had enforcers twice the size of a shrimp like you, they would make people pee their pants just as soon as look at'em", she scoffed.

"Don't you every think, hey I'm making everybody's life miserable so why don't I do the world a favour and crawl back into the crypt I came from!" he growled as he continued to examine his cards.

She grabbed her whisky bottle from the table and took a swig the contents spilling onto her shirt.

Kushina laughed uncomfortably as she stroked her stomach.

"Well I'm glad everyone is getting along", she chuckled again as her adoptive mother glared at her son.

"Mum! Mum! Look I found what I wanted to show you", Ren ran excitedly out of his room holding a piece of paper to his mother who gently took it from her youngest son.

Kushina beamed down at the young Namikaze as she scanned he paper.

"Full marks well done Ren", he sat up next to her and she kissed him on the forehead making him blush.

"Mum when's dad gettin' home?" asked Ren.

"Oh he'll be along in just a few weeks dear", she giggled at her son but really she was extremely saddened by his departure.

"This one never shuts up", commented the old woman as she took another drink of her whisky.

Naruto's cell phone rung her his pocket he pulled it out answered it.

"Hiya Joey", he said cheerily.

…

"What!" he said loudly as he stood up.

…..

"That's terrible, don't worry I'll back Yugi up! I'll see you in five", he hung up his phone and threw it on the couch.

"Who was that?" asked Kushina.

"It was my friend Joey! Kaiba put my friend Yugi's Grandpa in the hospital and he needs a partner for a double duel with Kaiba and his crazy sister", Naruto quickly gathered his deck in his hands and shoved it in his holder.

"I've gotta go help my friend he insisted", as he looked at his mother.

"You're going to go anyway aren't you regardless", he nodded firmly eliciting a sigh.

"Fine", she smiled. "Do what you have to do son, but be careful", he smiled back and ran to get his shoes.

"Mum can I go to?" he asked.

"No it's too dangerous", she insisted.

"That's why I have to go to protect Naruto", he fired back.

"No you can't, now end of discussion you aren't going", she huffed.

A car pulled up outside and Naruto ran out the door. He slammed it behind him and ran up to Joey's car. He quickly opened it and slide inside. Joey sped off leaving behind a screeching sound.

Inside Kushina sighed at her son's actions.

"That boy, he's just like his father he always has to be the hero", she rubbed her stomach.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto and Joey ran into the large building and up the stairs. They ran into the duel arena to met with the laughter of Seto Kaiba and the sweet giggles of his sister Cynthia Kaiba. There were four duel stations placed around the square ring. The only one left was the top right one next to Yugi. They were all spaced out in the corners of the square field.

Cynthia Kaiba was a very attractive woman. She had long following brown hair that reached her lower back. She also wore a white jacket and mini shorts that reached her mid jean. She wore slender boots with a heel. Her chocolate eyes scanned the player across from her as Naruto puffed as his station extended forward.

"This is your partner Yugi?" mocked Kaiba.

"That is correct Kaiba and together we will defeat you and your sister", announced Yugi in a much deeper voice than usual.

"That's right Yugi, we'll beat both of these losers", he gave him a thumbs up. "With us duelin' together there isn't anything than can stop us", he chuckled.

"My it's a good thing you're cute because you're positively annoying", expressed Cynthia. "What use will this no-name-loser do you Yugi?" she taunted.

"We'll at least I've got cute going for me because your personality doesn't really make up for your looks", Naruto put his deck down.

"You little runt", she growled.

'Okay spirit, I need your help so…how are you going to y'know….help me?' he thought hoping for an answer.

"Just tap into the power of the bracelet and we will merge together as one", said the spirit of the bracelet.

'Okay then how do I do that?' he asked.

"We must make sure our hearts and minds are one, then and only then will we be a whole", explained the spirit.

'Sounds simple, let's do it Yami!' thought Naruto as his bracelet glowed yellow.

Naruto's hair wisped up as a blue ring appeared around him and he was engulfed in a yellow beam. When the beam receded a much taller Naruto with sharper looking features appeared he had a much more confident look on his face and smirk to match. He held his right hand with the bracelet on his hip.

"Game on!" he exclaimed in much more deeper voice.

Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle look on in wonder.

'It would appear that a spirit also resides in Naruto's Millennium bracelet. He must have figured out a way to tap into its power', thought the spirit.

Yugi appeared behind in his mind.

"That's probably it, we have to beat these guys for Grandpa", said a determined Yugi.

Yami Yugi's gaze hardened.

"Yes Naruto's correct, it's time to duel!" announced Yami Yugi.

"Now that you've finished clowning around allow me to explain a few things to you", said Cynthia. "You're in the Kaiba Corp's official battle arena. The arena allows you to play a card and the monster's image will holographically appear on the field below you. The rules are of course we all start with 2000 life points the winner will be decided when the life points of one of or both at the same time as the case maybe are reduced to zero. We each take turns in this order it'll go Kaiba, Yugi, myself Naruto and then back to Kaiba. Even losers like the pair of you can understand", she giggled evilly.

"Keep your taunting to yourself, we will defeat you and your brother despite the circumstances y'know", announced Yami Naruto in a deep determined voice.

'You said y'know we must be related or something', laughed Naruto as his Yami side chose to ignore him.

"That's right prepare yourself", said Yami Yugi.

 **Kaiba LP 2000**

 **Yugi LP 2000**

 **Cynthia LP 2000**

 **Naruto LP 2000**

"Observe you losers, first I'll summon **Ryu-Kishin** 1800/2000 in attack mode", he placed the card down on the duelling pad and the monster appeared in front of him.

"Real monsters!" exclaimed Joey from the side lines next to Tristian.

"Your move Yugi", said Kaiba with a smirk.

Yugi observed his cards and remained stoic.

"I'll place **The Mystical Elf** in defence mode 800/2000 and I'll also place this card face down", he said as he ended his turn.

"Well you two are rather boring, it's my turn", she grinned. "I'll summon **Nekogal #2** 1900/2000 in attack mode. I also should place this trap card face down", she gasped and held her cards up to her hand.

"Did I just say that out loud, how clumsy of me", she giggled as she looked at Naruto playing her trap.

"Your move cutie", she winked at him.

'Either she's pretty arrogant or she really has a good card on the field', thought Naruto.

Yami Naruto drew a card and smirked. He pulled the far left card from his hand.

"I'll summon **Airknight Parshath** 1900/1400 in attack mode. I'll place this card face down and end my turn", Yami Naruto watched as the cards materialized on the field.

"Okay so now everybody has got something on the field the real game can begin", Kaiba chuckled.

 **Kaiba LP 2000**

 **Yugi LP 2000**

 **Cynthia LP 2000**

 **Naruto LP 2000**

Kaiba drew a card from his deck and smirked.

"Okay now I'll equip my **Ryu-Kishin** with **Dark Energy** raising it attack points to 2100", he smirked.

"Destroy Yugi's **Mystical Elf** ", he announced as his fiend attacked Yugi's monster.

"Not so fast Kaiba. I activate the trap **Spellbinding Circle** ", the trap revealed itself. "Now your fiend is immobilized", said Yami Yugi with a small smirk.

"Nice moves Yugi", Yami Naruto smiled at his partner.

Yami Yugi smiled and then turned back to Kaiba.

"My **Mystical Elf** is unharmed Kaiba", he said in a confident tone.

"Not a bad ploy Yugi, I'll place this card face down and end my turn", he shrugged.

"I'll also summon **The Summoned Skull** 2500/1200 in attack mode. Now destroy Cynthia's **Nekogal** with lightning strike", said Yugi as he pointed forward.

 **Nekogal** was destroyed and the LP were deducted from Cynthia's life points.

"Clever Yugi taking attention away from you Elf so you have another line of defence. First things first I play my face down card **De-Trap** ", she drew a card and revealed her face down card and the trap around the fiend was removed.

"You can complete your attack next turn Kaiba", she giggled. "I'll also summon **The Black Witch of the Forest** 1100/500 and I'll also equip her with **Dark Multiplier** , which increases her attack power by 800 points giving her an attack power of 1900", she smirked. "To finish I'll place this face down", she smirked.

"Your turn Naruto", she gestured forward.

"Very well, I'll attack equip my knight with **Bright Castle** ", he played the card, which increases Airknight's attack power by 700, giving him an attack of 2600", he pointed forward. "Now attack Kiba's monster with Aero naught slash", he commanded. The knight raced forward and destroyed the monster.

Yami Naruto smirked as the LPs were deducted from Kaiba's.

"I'll end my turn", he smirked again.

"You've activated my trap", Naruto winced as Kaiba's trap revealed itself.

"It's called **Role Reversal** , now listen closely my blonde friend. Half of the monster's attack points that you destroyed is deducted from your life points, it also brings back my **Ryu-Kishin**. But that's not all the attacks of both monsters switch, giving my monster and attack of 2600 and your knight a messily 2100", he cackled.

 **Ryu-Kishin** appeared and now his and Kaiba's monsters had switched making him the stronger of the two. He also watched in frustration as his life points were deducted.

 **Kaiba LP 1500**

 **Yugi LP 2000**

 **Cynthia LP 1400**

 **Naruto LP 1050**

"You're in the big leagues now kid and I'll defeat you and Yugi. I've never lost a duel in career and with my sister at my side. Neither of you stand a chance of winning just give up", he laughed mockingly.

'I hate to admit it but he's right, they've got the upper hand and if I can't make good on my friendship with Yugi then we'll never beat these two", he clenched his fist against the duel station.

Kaiba smirked as he drew his first **Blue Eyes White Dragon**.

'Soon the end is near, the heart of the cards, what a joke', he smirked.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it's coming together. Oh and sorry about some of the mistakes that I made. It'll take a while for me to get the hang of writing a duel. This duel is specifically hard because it's a double duel and there are so many elements involved. Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in. And again if you're still unsure about Yami Naruto's hair just think about Cloud Strife's hair style. Thank you reading!**


	3. The Heart of the Cards

**I'm back with chapter 3 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it.**

 **The duel does continue I'm still a bit of a novice in writing a good duel but hopefully there are enough twists and turns to make it interesting. Also let's hope that the counts are all good.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! Because last chapter was awesome!**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat.**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time, they don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all.**

 **Enjoy and REVIEW please I'd love to hear from you!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **The Heart of the Cards**

"Remain strong Naruto together we can defeat them!" exclaimed Yami Yugi with a small smile. "For we have something that they don't, the heart of the cards", Yami Yugi gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh please, enough of your babbling Kaiba begin your turn. Target Naruto as he only as 1050 LP left", said Cynthia with a sinister giggle.

"I very much like that idea sister dear", he drew and smiled.

"First of all I'll summon the might **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" as he slammed the card down onto the pad. The monster large blue dragon appeared next to **Ryu-Kishin** ", Naruto growled.

"First of all Ryu-kishin attack his Airknight with dark blast", Yugi smiled.

"Not so fast Kaiba, it may not be my turn but you didn't say once in your rules that you cannot protect your teammate's monster with your own trap cards", he announced as he revealed another face down card.

"I play the trap card **Magic Box** ", Naruto watched as his monster was engulfed by the magic box as well as Kaiba's monster.

The attack destroyed the box on Naruto's side. When the box opened **Ryu-Kishin** fell out burned and defeated. He disappeared and Airknight jumped back to his player's side.

"Nice moves Yugi", said Yami Naruto. "Thank you", he said in gratitude.

"Don't mention it partner but it was but a small victory", he said humbly.

"I'm not finished", said Kaiba almost like a sing-song.

"My Blue Eyes can still attack, now wipe out his life points", Naruto smirked. "My beast, use your white lightning attack!" he commanded as the large dragon obeyed.

"Well actually Kaiba, I'm not about to let you destroy my remaining life points", he held out his hand.

"I'll activate my trap, **Toad Flame Bomb** ", a Toad appeared and swallowed his attack its belly grew in size as he engulfed the white lightning bit by bit. "Now your attack will be redirected back at you, cutting your monster's attack power by 500 points", Yami Naruto smirked as he the toad spat out a stream of fire at the large dragon. The dragon was visibly affected by the attack as its attack power was reduced to 2500.

"My knight may not have the attack strength to defeat your dragon but next turn I may draw the card that will ensure my victory", Yami Naruto smirked.

 **Kaiba LP 1500**

 **Yugi LP 2000**

 **Cynthia LP 1400**

 **Naruto LP 1050**

"Your move Yugi", Yami Yugi nodded at his partner as he drew a card.

'I can take out Cynthia's **Dark Witch** , but that face down card worries me. It could be a trap and for I know a costly one at that', he thought as she watched her smirk at him. 'I can't destroy Kaiba's Blue eyes but thanks to Naruto he can't touch my life points either with **Summon Skull** on the field. So even if it's a trap card, I still have **The Mystical Elf** protecting my life points', he calculated.

"Make a move Yugi!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"When I'm good and ready, I play **The Celtic Guardian** in defence mode", he placed his monster face up. "Next I'll have my **Summon Skull** attack your **Black Witch** with his lightning strike", he pointed forward as his monster destroyed Cynthia's.

Cynthia's life points were reduced but she didn't look upset.

"I'll end my turn", said Yugi.

"Well wasn't that adorable", she giggled, "I'll summon **Harpy Lady** in attack mode", she placed the monster face up. "I'll also play the magic card, **Will Inheritance** ", the card was revealed face up.

"What's that?" asked Yami Naruto.

"Glad you asked hot shot, it's a magic card that increases my **Harpy Lady's** attack power by 600 for every monster in my grave giving her a total of 2800 attack points", she smirked as her monster's attack increased.

"Now my lady, destroy that **Summon Skull** ", she commanded as her monster clawed Yugi's monster reducing his LP. "I'll just place this beauty face down", she giggled. "Your move Naruto, surprise me?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto drew a card.

He smirked at the pair as he placed the card in his hand.

"Okay your **Blue Eyes White Dragon** is very strong, however, I have a strategy that'll ensure that your life points are in severe jeopardy", Kaiba narrowed his eyes and Cynthia kept her grin.

"Now I summon **The Nine Tailed Fox, The Kyuubi** ", he slammed the card down on the pad.

The Kyuubi roared as his figure was materialized. His nine tails whipped around as he bared his fangs at Kaiba's blue eyes.

"Now here we go", Kaiba's eyes widened.

"His monster is stronger than my Blue eyes!" he exclaimed.

"Now my mighty beast, destroy Kaiba's dragon with your bijudama!" he pointed forward as the Kyuubi used his awesome attack to destroy Kaiba's blue eyes. "That's not all, I'll play this magic card, **Tribute to Kaguya**!" he smirked as he placed the card on the pad.

"If I discard one card from my hand I can summon one monster from the graveyard and I choose…..your **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" the power dragon with its full strength appeared on Naruto's side of the field.

"Now my mighty dragon destroy Cynthia's **Harpy Lady** with your white lightning!" commanded Naruto as Cynthia poked her tongue out slightly, mocking him.

"Sorry Naruto-bear", Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But I play the trap card, **Magic Jammer** ", she giggled. "So I'll be taking my brother's blue eyes back", Naruto growled as the blue eyes disappeared back to Kaiba's field space.

 **Harpy Lady** was unharmed and grinning madly.

"Oh and you almost had this duel won", she shrugged.

"Damn", Yami Yugi snarled. "She's right, if only she didn't have the best cards available to her because of money", he pointed at her.

"Your deck has no soul!" he accused.

"Oh Yugi, don't say that you'll break my heart, well, if I had one", she laughed.

 **Kaiba LP 1500**

 **Yugi LP 1700**

 **Cynthia LP 800**

 **Naruto LP 1050**

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events, now let's see if your heart of the cards favours those who are superior", Kaiba drew a card.

Once he looked upon it the evil grin on his face grew.

"There's a reason why I let you come here to tonight Naruto, rather than just crush Yugi on my own, which I might add is inevitable", he chuckled. "The reason is quite simple really, for the thrill", he cackled.

"For the thrill, you let me get here to even up the odds for the thrill?" asked Yami Naruto. "You're even more arrogant than I first thought, to think that you feel your deck to be unbeatable?" he asked with a frown.

"That's exactly what I think, I know I'm the greatest duellist of all time", he said confidently.

"If that were true, why do you need her help?" asked Yugi.

"I don't need her help", he shrugged. "She insisted on amusing herself because she likes to meddle and play with weaker opponents", he chuckled. "And here you are, the dynamic duo unites to take on the superior power, however, unlike fairy tales this duel doesn't have a happy ending!" he slammed a card down on the pad. 

"Now I summon the 2nd **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" he laughed as the powerful dragon appeared.

"Now Yugi, Naruto, what do you plan to do, you've lost your only chance of beating me. Now that my blue eyes is back home", he smirked.

"You, c'mon Seto, don't forget your little sister! You're only a year older than me but your ego must have grown at a faster rate than mine if you're referring to us as _you_ ", commented Cynthia.

"Oh please, like you're not as arrogant as me, the only reason you wanted in on this duel was because you were certain that you could crush the both of them", he shot back with stern look.

"I might have to tell Mokuba if you keep being so mean", she whined in a mocking tone.

Kaiba chuckled.

"Now I play this magic card, **Dragon Tamer** ", Kaiba held up a card and smiled. "This is a special card, pay attention because I know that your understanding is limited", he smirked.

"Yami what are going to do?" asked Naruto.

'I don't know Naruto, but you must have faith in the deck we built together with our friends', thought Yami with a small smile.

"But Kaiba is so strong, he might be unbeatable", said Naruto with wide eyes.

'Nobody is unbeatable and Kaiba is no exception', he thought sternly. 'We both must have faith in our deck and the cards will return the favour', Naruto nodded weakly but stood firm.

"This card allows me to summon any dragon monster in my hand but I have to pay 1000 life points, but at this point I don't think it really matters", he laughed. "I bet you can guess what card it is?" asked Kaiba.

Yami Yugi clenched the battle station making his knuckles white.

"That's right! The 3rd **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" he played the card as his LP reduced but he summoned his favourite monster.

"Now what will you imbeciles do?" asked Kaiba.

"My dragon attack Yugi's **Mystical Elf** ", he commanded as the newly summoned dragon destroyed Yugi's monster.

"I think….I'll end my turn, after all, I want to see you squirm Yugi and you Naruto, you don't stand a chance either, your **Kyuubi** isn't as strong as you make it out to be", he chuckled.

"You're wrong Kaiba!" shouted Yami Naruto.

"I beg to differ, make your move Yugi or unless you're afraid to?" asked Kaiba.

Yugi drew a card and threw it down on the pad.

"I play **Swords of Revealing Light** ", Kaiba only shook his head in response as his and Cynthia's monsters were detained.

"Next I play two cards face down and summon a monster in defence mode", finished Yugi as Naruto drew.

"Are you going to skip your turn sister?" asked Kaiba.

"No I may not be able to attack with my monsters, but I do have this little gem in my hand", she held up the magic card **Tremendous Fire**.

She placed it on the pad and fire erupted from the holographic projectors and directly flew right over to Yugi. Yugi held his hands up as 1000 LP was deducted from his score.

"Wow that was easy, to think, if I had a few of those in my deck….well this wouldn't be much of duel", she smirked. "Since I can't attack, I'm not going to bother", she shrug.

"It's your turn Naruto-bear", she winked.

'Yugi's bought us some time but only two more turns before we're at their dragon's mercy, what can I do?' thought Yami.

The deck distorted in his vision.

'Damn it, it knows I'm wavering', thought Yami.

"C'mon! You're gonna give up! Get a grip and fight, we still can figure something out!" urged Naruto. "After what you told me you're gonna give up y'know?" asked Naruto.

'You're right, we can', he thought as he drew a card and in a similar fashion to Yugi he played it quickly.

"I play the magic card **Suppression** ", wire appeared and wrapped itself around the 3 blue eyes, the wire attached itself to Kyuubi.

"This card allows me to suppress your monsters from attacking as long as I have a monster on the field", he growled. "And I also play this monster face down in defence mode", he sighed.

"Only two more turns", taunted Kaiba.

 **Kaiba LP 500**

 **Yugi LP 700**

 **Cynthia LP 800**

 **Naruto LP 1050**

"I'll skip my turn, no need to waste anymore energy", mocked Kaiba as he shrugged and looked at Yugi. "Your move Yugi", he said.

Yugi drew a card and growled.

'No, only one more turn and if I don't draw that card it's all over', he thought. 'There's nothing I can do, either I draw the right card or we're finished, tch it seems so hopeless at this point', he inwardly growled.

"What kind of talk is that?" asked Yugi. "Remember the heart of the cards, we can beat him. Grandpa knew about his dragons and he put the cards in our deck to beat'em. I just know he did!" said Yugi adamant in his faith.

'Alright Yugi, but one more turn after this one and we must draw that card', thought Yami Yugi.

"Okay, I'll place another monster in defence mode and end my turn", he said begrudgingly as he placed the card horizontally on the field.

"Oh I can smell your desperation", Cynthia laughed making Yami Naruto growl.

"Hold your tongue! You have not won this duel yet!" yelled Yami Naruto in anger.

"Aw don't be like that Naruto-bear, after I….sorry _we_ win you can apply for the position of my butler. It's so hard to get good help these days and well, you'd look so adorable in a suit", she cooed with jubilant expression.

"I'll skip this turn, your move Naruto- _bear_ ", she giggled.

"Do not mock me!" he drew a card and growled.

"I end my turn", this made Kaiba laugh.

 **Kaiba LP 500**

 **Yugi LP 940**

 **Cynthia LP 800**

 **Naruto LP 1050**

"This is it! One more turn and then all three **Blue Eyes White Dragons** are free to attack", he cackled.

"Go on Yugi draw your pathetic card", he taunted.

Yami Yugi drew another card but winced as he drew **The Beaver Warrior**.

"There's nothing I can do, I end my turn", he growled in frustration as dragons glared at him.

Cynthia turned her back and began to whistle, whilst examining her nails.

Naruto drew a card, which brought a small smile to his face.

" **Four Corner Sealing**!" he slammed the card on a pad.

Five sealing kanji appeared around Cynthia's side of the field, creating a transparent pyramid.

"Now your monstercannot aid Kaiba's dragons even when the swords are dismissed", he smirked. "That's not all your **Harpy Lady** loses 900 attack points bringing it to a grand total of 1800 attack points", he smiled.

"You think that we forgot about you?" he mocked.

She growled.

'I was careless', she slammed her fist on the pad.

Yami Yugi smirked.

"Nice moves Naruto, why bother attacking Kaiba when we're able to defeat them by just lowering one of their life points to zero, go my friend end this duel", he cheered.

"Right, **Kyuubi**!" he called making the ancient beast roar. "Obliterate her life points!" he ordered as **Kyuubi** summoned another bijudama and wiped out Cynthia's **Harpy Lady**.

Kaiba's expression meant that there would be hell to pay for this.

Cynthia held her arms in front of her eyes as her monster was destroyed and her LP reduced to zero.

"Your arrogance was your undoing", said Yami Naruto with a smirk of his own.

"I lost", she said in shock.

"Yes that's right, _you_ lost", said Kaiba as he gathered his deck and left her there on the duelling station.

The monsters disappeared.

"That was pretty stupid on her part", said Naruto making Yami smile.

"Arrogance is a poison if it makes you complacent", said Yami Naruto a loud.

He and Yami Yugi excited the duel stations.

"You're not Yugi are you?" asked Yami Naruto.

"And you're not Naruto", stated Yami Yugi.

They both smirked as their items glowed and the owners of the bodies appeared. They both looked at each other giving knowing smiles. They both high-fived in victory as Joey came around and wrapped his arms around the pair, Tristian following close behind.

"Alright! You guys rule!" he cheered.

 **The Fox Duellist**

In the hospital Tea sat down next to Solomon Muto, tightly grasping his hand as she watched his chest rise and fall. The machine next to his bed beeped in a rhythm, annoying, yet reassuring for the young brunette.

His hand twitched under her own, he rasped out a long breath gathering air in his lungs.

"They won", he proclaimed.

This brought a smile to her face.

"They're okay", she said.

 **The Fox Duellist**

The next week flew by, Naruto had been fully integrated into their friend group. It was like they'd known him since they were in preschool. They all soon discovered that he was very easy to get along with, he was somewhat shy in some situations. It became obvious that Naruto cared very deeply for his family, namely his little brother and pregnant mother.

His grandparents not so much…

Everyone was over Yugi's house sitting on the couches all of them in socks and casual clothes. Solomon flicked through the channels until he reached the 'Duel Station'. A channel that broadcasted duels from around the world. Naruto however was on the phone with his little brother standing away from the group.

"Hi Ren", said Naruto as he answered his phone.

"I'd thought that I'd give you a heads up big brother", he chuckled.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Me!? Not me! Grandpa got here", he said with sigh.

"When did he get here?" he asked displeasure evident in his voice.

The group observed the conversation take place as Solomon turned the TV down.

"Well when you were out with your friends", he explained as a gruff muffling was heard by Naruto in the background.

"Is here there?" he asked.

"Yeah….

"Tell him that he's a malevolent poisonous troll and that he can't eat mum's baby!" he yelled.

On the other side of the conversation Ren turned around to his Grandpa. A sickly old man with wrinkles and snow-white hair. He sported a white tank top showing off his hair shoulders and chest.

"Naruto says hi", he chirped.

"Good for nothing freeloader", he grumbled.

"He says hi back", Ren chirped.

Naruto chuckled.

"No he didn't", he smirked. "I'll be a bit late tonight little brother, if you need anything or if you feel like you're in danger of being eating give me a call", he chuckled making Ren snicker.

"Okay! See ya later alligator", he laughed and hung up the phone.

Solomon heard the door bell and got up off the couch. Naruto hung up the phone and looked to the group who all had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What?" he asked. "They're evil and they eat children", he jumped back down onto the couch next to Tea who bounced up a little at the new weight.

"Yugi this package came for you", said Solomon reappearing with large packaged box in his hands.

He set it down on the table.

"A package? For me?" asked Yugi as he opened it.

There was a video tape a glow and two star chips present in the large box.

"A video tape", said Joey. "Put it in Yug", he said eagerly.

Yugi put the tape in the VCR and the creator of duel monsters appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Yugi-boy and Naruto-boy, it's a pleasure. I am Maximillion Pegasus", he greeted with a grin.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it's coming together….hopefully. This duel was pretty hard because it was a double duel and there were so many elements involved and a lot more could go wrong.**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **I did change it up a bit, hopefully to your liking. I originally wrote it out like the canon and had Exodia destroy Kaiba but that was kinda expected. So I changed it up.**

 **Thank you reading!**


	4. Soul Thief

**I'm back with chapter 4 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! Because last chapter was awesome it was pretty cool. All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat.**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time, they don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all.**

 **I do apologise to those who read the chapter when the formatting wasn't so great. I had to idea what happened but hopefully I've sorted it so enjoy.**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Soul Thief**

" _Yugi this package came for you", said Solomon reappearing with large packaged box in his hands._

 _He set it down on the table._

" _A package? For me?" asked Yugi as he opened it._

 _There was a video tape a glow and two star chips present in the large box._

" _A video tape", said Joey. "Put it in Yug", he said eagerly._

 _Yugi put the tape in the VCR and the creator of duel monsters appeared on the screen._

" _Greetings Yugi-boy and Naruto-boy, it's a pleasure. I am Maximillion Pegasus", he greeted with a grin._

"The creator of Duel Monsters?" asked Solomon.

"That's correct my wrinkled friend, I did create Duel Monsters. I'm here because I have a propostion for Yugi-boy and Naruto-boy", he chuckled as he observed their confused face.

"The tape just answered your questions", said Joey a little frazzled by this notion.

"How do you know their names?" asked Tea.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Gardner", he chuckled. "The simple answer is….I know everything there is to know about everyone who plays _my_ game", he answered with complete confidence in his statement.

"That's a bold claim", said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

Pegasus removed a few strands of hair that were blocking the view from his left.

"So that's how it is huh?" asked Naruto.

"My it would seem that my rouse has been uncovered, how perceptive of you Naruto-boy", he smiled at the young boy as he watched him switch his line of sight, from his bracelet to his own eye.

"You can cut the crap", said Naruto. "I know when I'm being strung along, you do know everything right?" he asked.

"That's right kiddo", he chuckled holding his hand over his mouth.

"I guess my question would by why are you here?" asked Yugi defensively.

"Ah yes….there is that", he removed his hair again from his left eye. "Perhaps we should talk in a more….private, setting", a dark magic erupted from his golden eye as everything around Naruto and Yugi froze and became discoloured.

The temperature dropped and it suddenly became very hard for both of them to breathe.

"Naruto let me take over now, I can survive here in the shadow realm much easier", said Yami Naruto as he appeared above Naruto.

Dark Yugi did the same as he hovered above Yugi.

"He's right, let us take over now", both Yugi and Naruto feel unconscious but not before they tapped into their item's power.

The two spirits that inhabited them appeared before Pegasus seemingly unaffected by the shadow realm's effects.

"Why would you bring to boys to this place?" asked Yami Yugi.

"My this is an interesting turn of events, to think that they would both be able to tap into the power of their items at will", he looked at the two mature spirits, both glared at him.

"Why the long faces", suddenly his eye glowed. "My eye shows me a great deal of things, you Naruto-boy are very comfortable here in the shadows aren't you", he smirked.

"So what if I am you old fool?" he asked.

"Well only those who inhabit the shadows can be so at ease, even Yugi and I struggle a little", he chuckled.

"What are you saying?" asked the spirit of the bracelet.

"Hmm…nothing at all Naruto-boy, now why don't we talk just you and me", he chuckled as his eye glowed again. Pegasus split himself into two copies, both complete identical in every way. "Now that that's settled", both the copies clicked their fingers and Yugi and the real Pegasus disappeared.

"What did you do with Yugi?" asked Yami Naruto in anger.

"Why nothing at all I just want to play a little game with you", he smirked. "See this here", he held his palm out and the faceless mage card appeared in his hand the card spun ominously.

"We'll have ourselves a Special Shadow Game", he grinned as the card disappeared in black wisps.

"Special Shadow Game?" asked Yami Naruto.

"That's right Naruto-boy", he chuckled. "The Ancient Egyptians played the Shadow Games in order to gain power, plain and simple. Using various means of sorcery,they were able to send themselves into an alternate dimension where their duel would not be interrupted. Similar to the dimension we inhabit now", he gestured around him.

"Cheating is strictly forbidden, punishable by _death_ ", Yami Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

"In the Shadow Games, the sorcerers' skills would be tested by seeing how powerful of monsters they can summon, and how powerful a spell they can cast to power up their monsters. The power of the monsters could best be harnessed by the Millennium Items. Created for the purpose of defending Egypt, they were put into the possession of the Pharaoh and his seven priests. And oh look you and I seem to be the holders two of the eight mystical Millennium items", he laughed as he removed the hair away from his eye.

"My eye shows me a great many things and it shows me the darkness that inhabits your soul Naruto-boy, although you're not that little brat are you, you're different presence entirely. But for my memory's sake I'll just call you Naruto for now", he smirked as Yami Naruto clenched his fist.

"What if I refuse to play your idiotic game?!" he exclaimed in anger at being talked to like a child.

"Then you don't want save your little brother?" he chuckled in amusement.

"My brother? What have you done with him you sick freak?!" he shouted in shock and outrage.

"He certainly was a feisty one, he fought me every step of the way but of course a mere child posed no threat to me. Although you must give credit where credit is due for him to resist the shadows like he did was truly remarkable", he narrowed his visible.

"Which is why I challenge you to this Shadow Game...to….satisfy my curiosity", he sighed.

"Give my brother back you monster!" demanded Yami Naruto.

"Now, now let's not get upset he's right here with us, perfectly safe", he pulled a card from his back pocket with Ren's distressed face imprinted on it.

"What have you done with him", growled Yami Naruto. "If you hurt him I swear to God I'll make you suffer", he snarled.

"Tsk, tsk that temper", he mocked. "If you want your brother's soul back you'll have to play my game", he smirked.

"You're toying with his life like it can be discarded. What kind of a sick freak are you?" he asked in an furious tone.

"I'll take that as a yes, now Naruto-boy this isn't like a normal due so pay attention", he watched as Yami Naruto eyes analysed him.

"Now this duel will not have life points and we will only battle with our strongest monster as the Egyptian scriptures command", the Faceless Mage appeared in front of Pegasus. "We each summon a monster to this Shadow Relam", Naruto gasped.

"This is exactly like Duel Monsters….are you trying to tell me that you invented Duel Monsters based on these Shadow Games?" he asked shocked.

"Ahhh….my you've impressed me again", he nodded. "You are indeed correct, I did experience the ancient game as it once was and I modernised it and created Duel Monster", he laughed as he watched Naruto shift uncomfortably.

"Now Naruto-boy, unlike the game you play, my game involves real monsters", he explained.

"The monsters are real?" he asked. "Then that means that-

"Right again Naruto-boy your life hangs in the balance, now summon your monster enough talk, I must test my hypothesis", he grinned as Naruto held out his palm.

'Okay, I call Kyuubi!' he thought as the Kyuubi card appeared in his hand. "That's a good start y'know", he said as he grabbed the card and held it out in front of him.

The mighty beast appeared baring his fangs at the mage.

"Now that's an impressive card, I've seen it once before but that's a story for another time", he brushed his shoulder.

"Very well now, if this _game_ is like Duel Monsters but with no life points I must attack you to attain victory, correct?" he asked.

"That's right Naruto-boy come at me with all you've got, but first you must be aware of the fact that our monsters aren't the only ones that will be duelling, yes you and I will be pitting our Millennium items against one another", he grinned at Yami Naruto's confused face.

"You can summon the spirit yet you do not comprehend the power locked away inside?" he asked mockingly. "Well that's unfortunate….observe boy", Pegasus' eye became visible through his hair as a beam of blue light struck Naruto in the chest.

He instantly cried out in pain as he was flung back onto the floor. His head bounced back as the impact echoed through the empty space.

"And just like that he's down folks, can Naruto-boy recover? Or is he down for the count, it looks like Pegasus will be keeping his little brother's soul, how sad",

he said like a sing song mockingly. Yami Naruto sat up clenching the area struck on his chest.

"So this is the shadow power you spoke of", the Kyuubi turned behind him to watch Yami Naruto struggle to his feet.

"Well you aren't as strong as you think if that's all you got, I may not know how to tap into these powers right now, but I can assure you that my might fox will crush your mage in one fell swoop, no go attack!" ordered Yami Naruto as Kyuubi roared and charged the mage on all fours.

"Not so fast kiddo, mage use your ability to shield yourself and then strike back with your shadow ball", he laughed the Kyuubi bounced off the invisible barrier.

It then brought its hands together and formed a ball of shadow energy from the dimension. He launched the ball at Kyuubi who jumped over it but Yami Naruto's reflexes weren't as in tune as the cunning fox's. He barely dodged and the shadow ball grazed his hip destroying a large portion of his jacket. He growled as he held the burnt skin and threw off the jacket with a scowl.

"Kyuubi use your bijudama and put an end to this farce at once!" ordered Yami Naruto as he pointed forward.

Kyuubi quickly charged it his attack and launched it at the mage who was left powerless and was destroyed in a fire storm.

"Your mage is no more, now release my little brother and return Yugi and I to the world of mortals!" he demanded.

To his shock Pegasus simply laughed off his threatening tone and waved his hands in front of him.

"Something you find funny old man?" asked Yami Naruto dangerously.

"Now, why would I do that we're having a great time here, well you certainly are. That attack would have killed a normal person, my hypothesis has now been proven", he chuckled as he brought his hand in front his mouth.

"Have you no honour!?" questioned Yami Naruto.

"Ah…no, honour is for those who allow themselves to be beaten by means that our beyond their control, I refuse to lose", said Pegasus his tone sharpening.

"You'd better hurry home Naruto-boy, we wouldn't want your pregnant mother to have an….accident now would we now?" he grinned. "And as for your brother, if you want him back you'll have to face me in a duel for his soul, but not here", he chuckled.

"As you see I am but an illusion", Naruto growled. "The stage is set Naruto-boy, I'll see you at Duellist Kingdom", he laughed as he and Yugi were taken simultaneously out of the shadow space.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Yugi watched as his grandfather's soul was taken by Pegasus. "Grandpa!" he exclaimed as his soul was taken into the screen. Naruto breathed heavily next to him as the television shut off.

Naruto was in worse shape than him as his face and clothes were dirty and his jacket was missing. He clenched his chest as he glared at the screen. He struggled to his feet as the world around them began to return back to normal. He feel back to his knees as Yugi quickly rushed to his side holding him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

When the others came to they all looked around shocked. It passed when they all laid eyes on the duo in front of them.

"Naruto, Yug are you two alright?" asked Joey jumping to his friends' aid.

"We have to get Naruto to a doctor he-

"No", he struggled out.

"Oh no Mr Muto", said Tristian as he helped him up.

"Grandpa!" shouted Yugi as he rushed to his Grandfather's side.

"C'mon man you're no shape to argue now let's go", Joey went to pick him up but Naruto pushed him away.

"What's the matter with you!?" yelled Tristian we need to get you both to the hospital and quick.

"I have to get home…..my mum and little brother", he wheezed as he stood to his feet. Tea stood in front of him as he turned around.

"But you're hurt", she said with a sad look and a soft tone.

"It doesn't matter….they aren't safe and-

"Please", she said grabbing his hands.

"But I-

"If you're worried about your family then we'll call and ambulance for them", said Tea with concern.

"Naruto you're in no condition to do anything and if you do anything to strenuous you'll hurt yourself even more", her voice growing sterner with each word. "A-

Alright", he said weakly as Tea let go of his hands and Joey picked him up onto his back. Tristian did the same with Solomon as they all ran outside and piled into Joey's car.

"I'll meet you guys there?" said Tristian as he raced behind the building toward his car. Luckily Joey had parked in front of the GAME shop so it wasn't much of a task getting them into the car.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Joey quickly made it to the hospital and not long afterward Solomon and Naruto were taken for treatment. Naruto was given some pain killers and his wounds were wrapped in bandages. Nothing too serious except for some burns, Solomon however was a different story, but he remained in a stable condition with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth as the doctor's examined him. Naruto now laid on the hospital bed in nothing but his pants. He had been given his own room, the curtains were open and the moonlight was peering into the small space. Tears cascaded down his tanned skin as he sat above the sheets in a pair of pants. The spirit of the ring appeared at the end of his bed with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Naruto, I'm sorry about your condition….and your family", he said sorrowfully.

Naruto nodded.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just worried about my mum and little brother", he sighed.

"All is not lost, I will help you and together we can defeat Pegasus at his own game", he said with confidence.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, we're friends", he stated with equal confidence as his last statement. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Yami", said Naruto gratefully.

Suddenly the lights turned on and the door was opened as Yugi, Tea and Joey stepped through quickly. Joey was holding a package under his arm, the contents not weighing a whole lot.

"You should be resting, the doctor said that he was going to keep you overnight, you might have some internal damage", commented Tea in a concerned tone.

"Well lucky me", he sighed. "Thank you for lookin' out for me though", commented Naruto with a small smile.

"Hey what are friends for pal, Tristian ah….he's bringing your mum to your room. She was pretty angry, even though she small she really packs a punch", said Joey with a smile. "Ren's room is on the other side of the hospital in the children's ward", he finished as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are they alright?" he asked hopefully.

"Your mum is alright and so is the baby, but Ren he's just like Grandpa, your Grandparents suffered some shock but they're fine as well", said Yugi in a solemn tone.

"This was also picked up by your house", said Joey as he put the package on bed. He quickly opened it; the contents were the same as Yugi's package. A glove and two star chips.

"Good", said Naruto. "Thanks for bringing it", he smiled again.

"Why would you want this it's from Pegasus?" asked Tea.

"Because I'm going to his tournament to win back my little brother's soul", he said adamantly looking up at them.

"That psycho he'll-

"My mind's made up", he said with finality.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as his expression changed.

"Who's that?" asked Yugi.

"Mrs Namikaze you can't shout in-

Tristian's voice became muffled as the door swung open and Kushina flew through the door.

"Oh no mu-

Kushina began shaking Naruto by shoulder's back and forth.

"Are you trying to make me go into labour early!? You scared your mother half to death, why are you so reckless!?" the group watched on with horrid looks as the angry mother ranted.

"Oh my poor baby", she then began to hug him and cry.

Tristian crawled through the door way.

"This is crazy, one minute she's angry and the next she's crying her eyes out", moaned Tristian on the sterile floor.

"Don't you dolts know anything about Pregnancy?" asked Tea.

Her response was a consecutive number on head shakes.

"Ah men", she shook her head.

"Mum…don't cry, I'm fine", soothed Naruto as his mother choked him.

She suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"The hell happened to my baby boy Naruto?" she asked dangerously. Naruto gulped.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto told her everything about Kaiba and his crazy sister and how that all led into the Shadow Game he had with Pegasus and how he got hurt. Then the hard bit about Ren's soul being stolen as well as Yugi's Grandpa's. He also told her that he had a way of getting it back by entering the tournament and confronting Pegasus and retrieving Ren's soul. When he had finished she sat down on the chair next to his bed with her hands resting on her belly.

"Let me guess….you're going to enter the tournament to get your brother back right?" asked Kushina.

"She can tell the future?" asked Joey in shocked.

"Sorry ma'am he's a little slow", said Yugi with a small chuckle.

"You're all very sweet for helping my family, thank you all very much", she sighed. "Naruto is very lucky to have friends like you", she smiled.

"I know your mind is made up, you take after me in that aspect", she giggled when he smiled. "So go and kick his ass and get your brother back", she punched her open palm.

"Naruto….your mum is awesome!" shouted Joey.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto stood still with no shirt and shoes on next to his little brother's bed. He watched as the moonlight danced across his motionless face.

"I know you can't hear me right now", he sighed and rested his palms on the railing on the bed.

"But I promise little, I will get your soul back. You just rest as much as you need okay", he pulled the cover up to his chin. Yami appeared and put his hand on his shoulder. "We will get him back Naruto, we can defeat this evil, together", he said softly with a smile.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story is rolling along. I didn't want to go with the norm and have Pegasus duel Yugi….well he did duel him, I just went with a different route and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **Thank you reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


	5. Duellist Kingdom

**I'm back with chapter 5 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! Because last chapter was awesome it was pretty cool. All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one. That would be awesome they're really encouraging and I love reading them so keep'em coming!**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat. Narutoverse girls are also welcoming as I do plan on adding some into the mix some time in the near future!**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time, they don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all.**

 **Some of which are featured in this chapter so they do get thrown in!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Duellist Kingdom**

Naruto stood out on the deck of the SS Konan, Pegasus had named it after his daughter of 17 years. Naruto had seen her when he entered the ship via the ramp, she was escorted by 4 guards. They had met gazes very briefly but only for a moment before she turned to enter the ship on her own personal ramp.

Konan was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, she had amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes were perfect distinctive lines. She has wore a large light blue flower on the right side of her hair. Her facial expression was relatively neutral, although her expression faulted for a split second when she saw Naruto. She wore a ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" (白, bya). She also wore orange nail polish. She also wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with black high heels.

All in all she was an absolute knock out.

Naruto however had more important things to worry about other than Konan Pegasus.

"These new cards will be good additions and helpful in coming up with new strategies", said Naruto as he examined the new cards that he had acquired during trading on the ship.

He had gained a few new spell, trap and monster cards on the boat.

A trap card called **Crystal Ice Mirror** that reflected the attack of a monster back and destroying it.

The second being, **'Majestic Armour Susanoo'** \- (Equip/ Spell card) – This card increases the attack and defence of a monster equipped with this card by 800 points. The monster equipped with this card is unaffected by trap/spell cards as long as it's equipped.

The third card he acquired, **'Incinerating Flare'** \- (Equip/Spell card) – This card can be used to special summon a monster with a fire attribute with 8 stars. He instantly saw it and thought of **Kyuubi**. Destroy all face up spell/trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. The monster summoned gets and extra 600 attack points.

The forth being, ' **Will of Fire'** **-** (Equip/Spell card) - Target one monster you control. It gains 500 atk for each monster your opponent controls.

The fifth being a monster card, **'Cherry Blossom Medic'** (4 star, Fairy Type, Light Type, Effect Monster 500/2000. When this monster destroys a monster by battle the owner against 500 life points.

The six was a spell card, ' **Air Bullets' –** (Spell card) -This card's effect was that it destroys all spell and trap cards on the opponents side of the field.

And lastly he acquired the card, ' **Illusion Kit'** 500/100. A small fox with googles who always sports a mischievous wide grin. This card has the ability to copy any card that's on the field or in the graveyard until it's destroyed.

Naruto folded the new cards together and pulled out his deck. He put the cards back into his deck and put the cards back into the slot on his second belt. He then adjusted the glove on his hand and the two star chips on the holder around his left wrist.

"These new cards were a good start", said Yami appearing his ghostly form behind Naruto with his arms crossed.

'You're right they were, but I still need to win a total of 8 more star chips to face Pegasus, who knows what that freak has done with Ren', thought Naruto as he clenched the railing.

The wind picked up and blew through his already windswept hair.

Suddenly a person came a stood next to Naruto. He had raven locks that framed his face and a few strands hung on his forehead. He was roughly the same height as Naruto and his black eyes held a lot of mystery raised a number of questions. He wore a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper. He also wore blue wrist warmers over both his wrists. He also sported boots similar to Naruto's that were tucked into his dark navy pants.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto slowly obviously confused by the situation.

"No just catching the cool night breeze", he smiled. "I take it from you're glove that you're in the tournament?" he asked.

Naruto nodded in response.

"Yeah, you don't have one. Didn't you come to duel?" he pointed out.

The boy nodded.

"No I did, it's just in my room", Naruto smiled in response.

"Names Naruto Namikaze", he said holding out his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha, future Duellist Kingdom Champion", he shook Naruto's hand.

"That's a bold statement I hope you have the skills to back it up", he smirked.

He gave a 'hn' in response.

"If you last long enough, we might duel", he shrugged with a smirk of his own.

"Hey Naruto bro!" Naruto became hunched over as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. "We've been lookin' everywhere for ya man", said a very familiar boisterous voice.

"Hey Joey", he said in a strained voice.

"Hey Naruto", said Yugi with a jubilant smile. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Sasuke. Sasuke, Yugi and Joey", he gestured to his friends respectfully.

"Are you entered in the tournament to?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, I'll be competing just make sure you don't get on my way", he said coolly making Yugi smile and Joey growl.

"Keep dreamin' duck butt", said Joey with a scowl. "You've got nothin' on me!" he declared proudly.

Sasuke didn't respond, which seemed to only infuriate Joey to a greater extent.

"Are you even listen' to me?!" he shouted.

"Hmm, did you say something Joey?" asked Sasuke breaking out of his stupor.

Joey face vaulted.

"I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you dorks on the island", said Sasuke with a nonchalant wave.

"Just you wait buddy!" threatened Joey as Sasuke casually walked away.

"Well is this where all the _cool kids_ hang out", the trio turned around to see a young woman giving them a sly smirk. She also sported a short-sleeved purple coat over her white tube top, which shows her belly button, along with purple high-heeled boots. She wears a dark purple mini-skirt and a deck holder strapped to her thigh. Her top was open, revealing the middle of her chest and held together using strings, like a corset. She also had the competition glove on her left hand.

The group looked at her with curious stares.

"You boys never seen a woman before?" she asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You ever heard of saying hello y'know?" asked Naruto.

"Y'know huh? Well isn't that just the strangest verbal tick", she said with a grin and a mischievous look.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and growled.

"That's not my fault y'know!" he covered his mouth as her look on served as a reminder of his slip.

"If you geeks think you're going to beat me in the tournament you're sadly mistaken", she giggled mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah keep talking, you may be good, you may be good lookin', have glowing hair and smell nice but….uh…..I ah…..Yug help me out here!" he yelled in embarrassment.

She shook her head and giggled.

"See you chumps around, oh and thanks, you're not so bad either?" she winked at Joey making him blush tenfold.

"Wow", he drooled.

"Easy Joey", said Naruto tapping him on the back.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Naruto you really should get some sleep", Naruto anxiously wondered the deck in the early hours of the morning. He suddenly stopped to look out over the boundless ocean plane as the moon proudly displayed itself in the night sky. He rested his hands over the railing as the wind blew through his golden locks. Yami appeared behind him with a smile and rested his ghostly hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just to….

"You're anxious about getting to the island, plus you're a little seasick", Naruto furrowed his eyebrow and turned to his ghostly other half.

"Don't do that", said Naruto with pout.

"I apologise but when our connection is prominent like this we can feel the same things", said Yami with another smile.

"It's so cold I can't stand it", whimpered a voice from behind a few crates.

Yami disappeared.

"In another few hours the sun will come up", a gruff voice said with a chuckle.

"S-Shuddap!" Naruto raised an eyebrow that sounded awfully familiar.

"Tea?" he called half-heartedly just in case he was mistaken.

Tea and Tristian peeped their heads above a few crates the look of relief on their faces made Naruto chuckle a little.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Tea shivered.

"You two look like shit", he pointed out bluntly.

"Oh real nice!" exclaimed Tristian in anger.

"You probably should come inside, otherwise you'll freeze to death", he chuckled.

Tea walked slowly out of the small space adjusting the glasses on her face.

"B-But if we get caught we'll be thrown off the boat", said Tea loudly.

"I don't think they can do much seeing as we're in the middle of nowhere. Taking you to the island would be the most humane thing to do at the moment", he chuckled.

Tea walked up to him her lips were a little purple from being out in cold for such a long time. Naruto have her a lopsided grin and took off his coat covering her with it.

"There, much better nice and warm", he smiled.

"T-Thanks", she said with a blush at the sweet gesture.

"C'mon Tristan Joey is hogging all the heat in our room", he laughed as Tristan chuckled.

"Right well tell me what room it is already so I can get out of the cold!" he yelled as he hugged himself.

"It's the fourth on the left as you walk inside, he pointed to the light around the corner. Tristian hurriedly ran and rounded the corner.

"You're mum was right you always have to play the hero", she giggled and hit him in the chest.

"Ouch, I save you from the cold and you hit", he chuckled. "C'mon", he yawned.

"Let's get out of the cold c'mon", said Naruto as he gestured forward. "After you milady", she giggled whilst putting her hand over her mouth.

"You're a dork", she walked forward into the ship's entrance.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Guys are you ready to kick some butt!" shouted Joey as the tight knit group of friends as Duellist Kingdom came into view.

"Sorry guys but I won't be coming with you", said Naruto with a small smile.

"Why not?" asked Yugi a little upset at the notion.

"The chances of us winning ten star chips with 3 duellists travelling together aren't the best", he grinned. "So I'll be going it alone but don't worry, we'll see each other up at the castle", said Naruto with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Tea sadly.

"Yup", he said simply.

He turned around.

"Naruto!" called Joey.

He turned his head.

"Good luck pal", he smirked.

Naruto smirked back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Are you sure you want to do this without your friends?" asked Yami.

'I want us all to have a chance, besides, it'll be like a challenge', thought Naruto with a smile.

'Plus it'll let me get to the castle quicker to rescue Ren', he tightened the grip on his bag that was strapped across this chest.

"You're right", said Yami. "Nothing will stand in our way!" declared the spirit.

'Well then let's do it partner', thought Naruto as he walked away with a hardened expression.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto stepped off the boat very early in the day eager to start winning star chips. Some however got off the boat as soon as they docked. Who knows how far they were ahead of him now? He walked in the forest looking for a challenge a loud scream made him jerk to attention. A young boy frantically ran past him, his deck falling card by card behind him. He bumped into Naruto falling down onto the ground.

"Are you okay kid-

The kid swatted his hand away and kept running.

"Run for your lives don't let the mist get you or you'll never get out!" he yelled in terror.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he got back to a vertical base. Mist rapidly broke through the tree line and over Naruto. Not enough to obscure his sight but enough to affect him somewhat. He walked forward toward the source through the tree line. After several paces and came to a clearing. A duelling arena was stationed in the middle of the clearing, which was more the most part barely visible.

Suddenly all of the mist surrounding the area disappeared.

"That's a neat trick", said Naruto.

He looked over

A young man with an androgynous appearance stepped into his view. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and a slender frame. He wore a pinstriped outfit, which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also sported the Duellist Kingdom glove on his right hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked stoically.

"Not really?" asked Naruto a little startled.

"You look lost?" he pointed out.

"No but what did you do to that kid?" asked Naruto.

"You assume that, that was me without any solid evidence, don't jump to conclusions", he said with a fake smile.

"You can cut the crap kid. I hate fake people and you fit that bill pretty nicely right now", he growled.

"Now you're getting hostile, temperament is the sign of a simple minded moron", Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Seems like you need to be taken down a peg", challenged Naruto as he held up his glove.

"You've seen what I can do and I do not wish to harm you", he said as he held up his glove with 4 star chips.

"I take it those are from that kid, so he only had two", said Naruto as he surveyed the number of stars on the boy's glove.

"That's correct, now are we going to duel or are you just going to shoot your mouth off?" he asked holding up his deck.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're Naruto Namikaze the duellist who partnered with Yugi Muto to defeat Seto Kaiba and Cynthia Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yeah we did defeat them", answered Naruto growing impatient.

"Care to wager something more than star chips then?" asked the boy.

"Sure what?" asked Naruto.  
"If you beat me I'll give you 2 star chips as well as my Hidden Mist combo", he pulled the two cards off the top of his deck.

"These cards are my greatest weapon", he revealed as he held the cards up to Naruto.

" **Demon of the Mist Zabuza** and the field spell **Hidden Mist** ", he gave him a small smile.

"Why would you show me your best cards?" asked Naruto.

"Because if you lose I want your best card", he smile growing a little larger.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto as he raised his eyebrow.

"I want your **Kyuubi**!" he declared loudly making Naruto wince.

" **Kyuubi?** That's pretty clever of you", he gained his composure. "Alright you've talked a pretty big game so far, but let's see you back it up. Game on!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared to duel.

The Fox Duellist

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story is building up nicely I think. So what do you think of Naruto travelling alone? Well he's starting to come into his own and saving his brother is the driving force, should be good!**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **The new cards mentioned in the Chapter come from suggestions that I've received in Reviews so a big thank you to –**

 **Tempestuous God of Valour-77**

 **DragonPony022**

 **and**

 **DarkKitsuneFluffy**

 **Thanks a million guys I really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


	6. The Truth Hidden in the Mist

**I'm back with chapter 6 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat.**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time, they don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all.**

 **So let's duel! Game on!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Truth Hidden in the Mist**

Naruto eyed Haku as he stood across from him overlooking the duelling arena. Haku's smirk was making Naruto feel uneasy.

"Naruto let me take over, I'll crush him", voiced Yami as his ghostly form appeared next to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked the spirit.

'You don't have to duel every time Yami, you can help me duel from the sidelines but I can duel on my own skill y'know', thought Naruto as he placed his deck on the pad.

"If that's what you wish then so be it, but I'll be here to aid you if you need", Yami eyed the boy across from his container. "This boy is very skilled, I wouldn't take him lightly", said Yami as he narrowed his eyes.

'You know this guy?' asked Naruto.

"No I don't ever recall meeting him, but you can by the way he holds himself, he's confident", said Yami as he crossed his arms.

"Good luck", he finished and disappeared.

"If you're done talking to yourself, why don't you start things off?" offered Haku.

"With pleasure", said Naruto as he drew his five cards.

He looked up and then drew his sixth.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Haku's LP 2000**

'Good start', he thought with a smile.

"I summon **Orion The Battle King** (1800/1400) in attack mode", he said as he placed the 4 star monster on the field. "Next I'll place this card face down and I'll end my turn", he said as he looked up at the boy.

Haku drew his sixth card and gave a smirk of his own.

"I'll play the magic card, **Hidden Mist** ", he smirked as he laid the field spell down on the playing field.

Suddenly a thick mist enveloped the arena making it very hard to see. Naruto in fact could no longer see Haku he could only hear him laughing.

"Now you'll never see me coming", he heard through the mist. "Next I'm going to place **Hunter Ninja** (1300/1000) in attack mode and end my turn, your move blondie", he said with a challenging tone.

Suddenly his monster's attack power went up by 300 giving it a total 1600 attack points.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Haku's LP 2000**

"So that's what that field spell does increases the attack power of his water attributed cards", he said aloud with a frown.

'Why would he play a monster in attack mode that's weaker than my battle king?' thought Naruto curiously. 'I bet he's set a trap for me', he smirked.

"Well that's alright then, I'll take the lead quickly", he drew another card.

"I'll equip my battle king with the magic card **Lightning Blade** raising his attack power by 600. This gives him a total of 2400 attack points", he said loud enough for his opponent to hear you.

"Now my mighty battle king, destroy his ninja with your **Lightning Blade**!" ordered Naruto as **Orion's** right hand became enveloped in lightning. He charged through the mist and struck the ninja with the power attack destroying it instantly.

The difference was taken out of Haku's life points.

He drew a card.

"Not bad", the mist cleared just enough for him to become visible. "But my **Hunter Ninja** has a special ability, whenever he's destroyed I can summon another one from my hand in defence mode", he placed the card face down.

"I'll also play the magic card **Magic Mallet** , which lets me any amount of cards from my hand and I choose to discard these 3 cards", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Haku sent the three cards to the graveyard.

"Then it allows me to draw 3 in their place", he smirked.

"I'll end my turn", he said stoically as the mist cleared a fragment so Haku's face became visible.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Haku's LP 1200**

'What's he up to?' thought Naruto.

"He must have a secret strategy, be on your guard", warned Yami.

"Right", said Naruto as he drew a card.

" **Incinrating Fire**? I can't do anything with this now", he sighed and brought his hand to his far left card.

"I'll summon **Dark Blade** (1800/1500) in attack mode", said Naruto as he placed the four star monster down.

"You keep lining them up and I'll keep knocking them down", he said as he pointed forward.

"Now **Dark Blade** attack his **Hunter Ninja** with your dark slash attack!" ordered Naruto as **Dark Blade** destroyed his **Hunter Ninja**.

Haku didn't seem affected at all.

"Now **Orion** take down his face down monster with your **Lightning Blade** attack", commanded Naruto as **Orion** obeyed and destroyed the monster.

"Well you're a lot better than I gave you credit for", said Haku.

"You're actually a bit of a disappointment", said Naruto honestly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you're just like him", he said with a smile.

"Like who?" asked Naruto bewildered.

Haku didn't seem to hear him as he drew another card.

"I'll place this card face down", he declared then smiled.

"Almost enough, I'll use this magic card, **Card Destruction** , now we have to get rid of all the cards in our hands and draw the same number of cards", he said.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm about to win", he announced.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, now I'll play the monster that you would have gotten if you'd have caught onto my strategy", he smirked. "I summon **Zabuza, Demon of the Mist** (2100/1800)", said Haku as he placed his 6 star monster down on the field.

"Well what good will that do?" asked Naruto as Haku's monster gained 300 attack points making it even with his own battle king.

" **Zabuza** has a very special ability. For ever water monster in my graveyard **Zabuza** gains 100 attack points and I count 9, giving him a total of 3000 attack points", he explained as **Zabuza's** attack points sky rocketed.

'Crap', thought Naruto.

"Now **Zabuza** destroy his battle king with your Executor's decapitation!" ordered Haku as Zabuza ran forward to cut down **Orion**.

"You've activated my trap, **Crystal Ice Mirror**!" declared Naruto as his trap card revealed itself.

 **Zabuza's** clever hit the ice mirror stopping the attack.

"Not so fast, I activate my **Mystical Space Typhoon** and I'll destroy your **Crystal Ice Mirror**!" yelled Haku in triumph as tornado destroyed the mirror and Zabuza completed his attack.

Naruto's life points reduced by 600 and he covered his eyes from the dust.

"Did I mention that while my **Hidden Mist** is in play **Zabuza** can attack twice on the turn that he's summoned?" Haku smirked as **Zabuza** pulled his clever back and destroyed **Dark Blade.**

"I'll summon **The Monster from the Mist** (1100/900) in defence mode just to be safe",

 **Naruto's LP 200**

 **Haku's LP 1200**

"What are you going to do now Naruto, if you summon a monster stronger than **The Monster from the Mist** , **Zabuza** will be free to attack. Judging from the look on your face you have nothing in your hand that can help, so just give up", he taunted.

"You've lost just save yourself some dignity and give up", Naruto's hand began to shake and he grabbed it with his left hand.

'He's right, nothing in my hand is worth playing, if I put a monster in defence mode he'll just destroy it with **Zabuza** and he'll win the duel with his extra monster", he growled.

"What can I do?" he asked aloud.

"You can't do anything just quit", he said stoically.

" _Come now child, you're stronger than you know, just have a little faith in your inner strength_ ", said a soft, angelic and encouraging feminie voice inside his head.

'Yami?' asked Naruto.

"It wasn't I who just spoke Naruto", said Yami in a startled voice.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto aloud.

"You're so delusional now you're talking to yourself?" mocked Haku.

The top card of Naruto's deck began to glow a bright red colour. It pierced the mist as Naruto held it in his hand.

" **Kyuubi?** " wondered Naruto as the monster on the card seemed to smirk at him for a second.

"Well Haku, I'm afraid that my card isn't going to let me lose", he laughed. "So you're out of luck", the mist began to disappear to Haku's shock.

"But you didn't activate a magic or a trap card, why is my mist disappearing?" asked Haku.

"If I knew I'd tell you", he gave him a wild grin that made Haku look uneasy.

"I'm going to crush you!" declared Naruto confidently.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"What's with this mist", complained Joey as his friend group walked through the forest.

"It reminds me of your brain all hazy", snickered Tristian.

"Watch it", growled Joey.

"It does seem a little odd", voiced Tea as she tripped over a lone root and lost her glasses.

"Oh that's just real fantastic", she grumbled.

Yugi picked them up for her as she got to her feet.

"Thanks", she said gratefully.

"Now we gotta find some duels!" yelled Joey with a fist pump.

"Easy there Joey, I'm sure we'll find some real soon", said Yugi reassuringly.

"Yes there is bound to be plenty of duellists to battle around here", said Yami Yugi with a confident smile as he voiced his thoughts from within side Yugi.

" _But you didn't activate a magic or a trap card, why is my mist disappearing?" asked Haku._

"What, who said that, show yourself!" shouted Joey startled and frantic.

" _If I knew I'd tell you", he gave him a wild grin that made Haku look uneasy._

"That voice sounded awfully familiar", said Tea. 

" _I'm going to crush you!" declared Naruto confidently._

"It's Naruto!" exclaimed Yugi in a jubilant tone.

"Where is he?" asked Joey as a red light pierced the mist in front of them.

"Best guess", said Tristian as he sprinted forward.

The rest of the group followed and they eventually came out to the open field. They saw Naruto on top of one platform, where the red light show was coming from and another boy on the other side.

"Now I play the magic card **Incinerating Fire**!" declared Naruto as he threw the card down.

The rest of the mist began to disappear as the holographic flames roared to life on the field.

"Now my mighty fox come forth. I summon **The Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi**!" the giant red fox appeared and Naruto chuckled.

The group looked up at him. It was like looking a different person, he was so confident and powerful.

 **Kyuubi's** attack power increased to 3100.

"Now **Kyuubi** activate your special ability and change his monster back to attack mode", he commanded.

Haku looked on in horror as the **Kyuubi** roared at him. His monster that was previously in defence mode changed to attack mode.

"Now my mighty beast, destroy his **Monster from the Mist** with your unstoppable bijudama!" he ordered holding his hand out as **Kyuubi** destroyed Haku's monster reducing his life points down to zero ending the duel.

They both gathered their decks and met in front of the duelling area.

"You're good", said Haku. "As promised, Haku took off 2 star chips for Naruto and he held out his 2 favourite cards.

"Thanks", Naruto put the star chips on his glove and the two cards into his deck.

"Hiya Naruto! Bro!" Joey came up to him but Naruto ignored him.

"Yo, what's a matter?" he asked.

"You should be more focused on winning your duels", said Naruto.

"But Naruto….

Naruto looked down at Yugi.

"I'm here to fight for my brother guys, you have to understand that", he smirked at them all wildly. "I intend to win so until this is over then stay out of my way", he grabbed his back and slung it over his chest.

"I'll see you all at the castle, if you make it", he turned around and began walking away.

Once he was out of view Tea broke the silence.

"He's cute when he smirks like that", said Tea as she adjusted her glasses.

She covered her mouth and blushed.

Thankfully it wasn't loud enough to be heard over Tristian's outburst.

"He's a complete jerk now!" yelled Tristan.

Yugi frowned.

"Naruto isn't a jerk, he's just determined to rescue his brother just as much as I am to rescue my grandpa", Yugi said as he steeled his look.

"Well you know what we gotta do! We gotta get those 10 star chips and then kick Pegasus' ass!" declared Joey with a fist pump.

"Right!" agreed Yugi.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto walked out of the forest with a confused look on his face.

"What was that Yami?" he asked.

"The better question would be who that was?" he asked himself as he appeared behind him.

"You didn't know her voice?" asked Naruto.

Yami shook his head in confusion.

"No I didn't, although I don't know much about my past. However, I am aware that my origins lie in Ancient Rome", he said.

"Ancient Rome huh?" asked Naruto with a chuckle. "I've always wanted to travel there, it's a beautiful place", said Naruto with a smile.

"Let's not worry about it all now, said Yami with a frown. "But that still doesn't answer our question, who was that?" asked Yami.

"Maybe you and I are going stir crazy, c'mon 6 more star chips to go and then we can enter the castle", said Naruto as he walked on looking for a challenger.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Sasuke had just annihilated some poor kid who spouted on about youth. He put up a great fight but in the end Sasuke overpowered him with his superior intellect and duelling prowess. Sasuke was good, it was hard for him not to become arrogant but he had to ring himself in otherwise his ego would get out of control. His mother had told him on numerous occasions that he either needed to get his 'ass handed to him' or 'find a girl that'll straighten him out'.

He sighed.

He had entered this tournament to find such an opponent but his first duel wasn't as challenging as he had hoped. His hand glowed a golden colour and something very special appeared on his finger.

On Sasuke's right ring finger appeared a golden band with a strange pattern engraved on the strange material.

"My that's an interesting ring you've got there Sasuke-boy", Sasuke's head whipped around to see Pegasus with his arms crossed.

"Ah I see", Pegasus' eye glowed for a bit then he smiled.

"Don't show Naruto-boy that or you'll in for quite the headache", he chuckled knowingly.

"Naruto? And why is that? Am I supposed to care?" he said as he glared at the older man.

"Oh if I were you, I'd care Sasuke-boy, but as to why, that's for me to know and for you to find out", he chuckled and the young boy's expression.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"You're not very friendly are you?" Pegasus grasped his blazer over his heart.

Sasuke's glare sharpened.

"Ohhhh scary", mocked Pegasus.

"You're such a child", Sasuke scoffed.

"And you're quite broody", countered Pegasus.

"I'll burn you alive!" yelled Sasuke in anger.

"Thank goodness I didn't come to make small talk, because you're not very good at it", Pegasus mocked.

"Whatever, you came here to talk, so talk and then get out of my sight", said Sasuke sharply.

"Hmm and here I was going to tell you all about where you come from, something that the history books horribly refused to inform you about. After all you wouldn't find that information in just any book", Sasuke's looked turned to confusion.

"What are you prattling on about old man?" asked Sasuke as Pegasus smirked.

"Oh poor, poor Sasuke-boy, so ignorant", said Pegasus dramatically.

"You've been connected to a world much older than our own, you aren't the only ones on this island to. There are two others just like you Sasuke-boy", said Pegasus.

"Like me?" repeated Sasuke.

"That's right lad, but if you wish to hear the rest you'll finish this test with the fastest score of all", he smirked. "Then I'll tell you about a world where monsters are real and where yours and the 3 other's ancient pasts all become intertwined", he chuckled.

"But that's a big, if", he revealed his eye. "Good luck Sasuke-boy", said Pegasus as feel to the floor.

"Oh how the youth today wish they had my style", he smirked as he walked over to Sasuke and surveyed his glove.

"Four star chips, well you've got a long way to go, but the tournament did just start", he laughed when his daughter stepped beside.

"Oh Konan dear you have an awful habit of sneaking up on people", said Pegasus.

"I apologise father, but I wish to duel in your tournament", he chuckled at his daughter's request.

"My dear you'll duel, but not in the tournament. I have a much more….entertaining task in mind for you sweetheart", Pegasus fished his hand into his pocket and pulled out a card.

Konan took the card.

"I see", she said making her father smirk evilly.

The Fox Duellist

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story is building up nicely I think. I'm going to break away from the norm pretty soon. But rest assured it'll still be all Yugioh. Naruto won his first duel in Duellist Kingdom! So Rome huh? How does that work Aj-Kun? Oh and that voice, Sasuke's ring…..2 other people along with Sasuke…..Konan's card…oh so many questions, they all have great answers but you'll all have to wait and see how it all ties in.**

 **Let me know about these interesting developments and REVIEW!**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. This is my Game

**I'm back with chapter 7 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat. The possibilities!**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time as per usual, which is freakin' amazeballs. They don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all and carefully discern whether or not they'll fit into the deck that I'm building for Naruto, or maybe they could end up in Sasuke's or maybe even Yugi's or Cynthia's deck. So you can suggest for any character.**

 **So let's duel! Game on!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **This is my Game**

Naruto sat by a fire as he poked the wood into the small fire with a stick. He then proceeded to drop it to his side. Yami disconnected himself from Naruto's mortal body and sat opposite from him. He watched he fire intently for a few moments as his cerulean eyes in contrast to the roaring flames. He looked up at Naruto who seemed to be doing the same thing, lost in thought.

He decided to break the silence between them.

"I recall you telling me that you bought something of great importance before we left for this island. You said that you couldn't reveal its contents until this very moment, when it's night and when you've started a fire….so show me?" asked Yami eagerly.

"You remember that?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, you've peaked my curiosity", said Yami with a small smile.

"You're right though, I'll show you, I doubt you ate these back in Ancient Rome", said Naruto as he unzipped his bag and pulled out a large packet. The contents were little white and pink fluffy balls. Yami cocked his head to the side in wonder and astonishment.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Food", said Naruto.

"You can eat those things?" asked Yami.

"Of course you can, they're called marshmallows and in the present you roast them around a camp fire and then eat them", Yami looked at him as if he was lying.

"What you don't believe me?" asked Naruto.

Yami shook his head.

"You fight monsters in a dark world and you believe that these aren't edible?" asked Naruto.

Yami smiled.

"When you put it like that it sounds ludacris", said Yami.

"Well, you eat them like this", Naruto pulled a white marshmallow out from the back and stabbed it with the stick beside him. He held it in the fire for a few seconds and then he stuck it in his mouth and munched on it with a happy expression.

"You didn't have marshmallows in ancient Rome?" asked Naruto.

"I…honestly can't remember anything", Naruto chuckled.

Yami cocked his head, what was so funny?

"This is great! Now I can help you with something. After we get Ren back, I'll help you get your memory back?" announced Naruto with a beaming smile.

"Thank you Naruto I….

Rustling in the bushes alerting the both as Yami's ghostly form disappeared.

"It's you", said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you allow me introduce myself", Naruto stared at the beautiful form known as Konan Pegasus. She gave him a small out-of-character smile.

"I know who you are, but I'd like to know what you want and how long have you been in there?" he asked.

"Long enough to discover a lot about you, it's quite admirable that you'd help the spirit of bracelet so willingly, it's not even a real person", she comment still smiling.

"You can't see him", said Naruto.

"I don't have to see him to know that you're either delusional or a fool", she comment with a giggle that just sounded wrong for her.

He growled as she made her way into his space and sat down.

"You're pretty intrusive, what makes you think you can sit there?" asked Naruto.

"Because my father owns this island and everything on it", she countered simply.

"Fair enough", he said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm not here to make an enemy out of you Mr Namikaze", she smiled.

"Wow you sure know how to make a good first impression", he crossed his arms.

"What do you want and why are you out here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're starting to piss me off", he narrowed his eyes.

She smirked. "I'm here to give you a warning, please be careful, my father won't stop", she looked down at the fire.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"When my mother died my father….he…..something happened", she choked. "Something snapped. He travelled the world…searching for something that he never told me about. He came home one day with the Millennium eye, similar to the one of your wrist", she pointed out.

"And he uses it on me…

Naruto listened intently as his gaze softened.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I know just how powerful these things are", said Naruto looking down at his own item.

"Losing someone you care about is hard, but the reason why I feel the same is because your father took my brother from me. So however small, it's a positive…..maybe….

He also stared down at the fire it was perfect representation of his burning drive to rescue his brother.

"I'm not going to stop either Konan, not until I crush him", he looked up at her.

She nodded and they both stood up.

"Thank you Naruto and please be careful", she walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She lingered for and then pulled back sporting a bright blush on her cheeks.

"I have to go now", she walked back to where she entered the small outcrop.

 **The Fox Duellist**

When morning hit Naruto was up and out of his sleeping bag. Normally it took him forever to just roll over in the morning. But in this case he had to much on his mind to really fall into a deep sleep. Sleep wasn't important at this point anyway.

Naruto smirked when he saw a young man counting his star chips. He sat underneath a large rock formation near the small and only shore on Duellist Kingdom. The wind picked up blowing Naruto's hair and jacket, which trailed ever so slightly behind him.

A duelling arena stood proud on the sandy shore as the wind knocked against it. The sunshine rained down on the small boy. He counted his winnings and stashed his deck in his pocket. He had black khaki pants on and a brown top with a waist length jacket on. The boy had blonde hair and red eyes. However, his red eyes were devoid of any emotion as well as pupils.

The boy slowly looked up at Naruto with a blank expression.

"Duel?" he asked.

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Sure….what's your name kid?" asked Naruto.

"Rocky, sent by Pegasus to eliminate Naruto Namikaze", he said as he pulled his deck out of his pocket and held it out toward Naruto.

"Oh so you're a puppet then?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Now, now don't be so jealous Naruto-boy, you'll have your place at my side soon enough", spoke the boy in a different tone.

"You're pathetic", growled Naruto. "Hiding behind others, a boy no less", he scowled.

"Ohhh you've gone and hurt my feelings, well my little servant would be happy to show you what happens when you defy me", Pegasus' voice disappeared.

"Duel. Me. Now. Namikaze", demanded the servant.

"You don't have to duel me Rocky, you're being controlled", said Naruto.

"I know. I like it", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You like being Pegasus' dog?" he asked.

"He's given me the dueling power to defeat the strongest opponents", he declared in a fiery tone.

"Strength that isn't gained by hard work is no strength at all", Rocky smirked.

"Master Pegasus understands me", he said as he cracked his neck. "Same can't be said for you and you're little brother…Ren", Naruto growled. "It's a real pity that now he's nothing but an empty shell, a husk, a freak, a pathetic, weak insect", Naruto growled louder this time and clenched his fists.

"Little bastard, I'll crush you", Naruto's bracelet glowed as he was enveloped in a yellow light.

Yami appeared in his place and swiped his hand to the side. The Millennium symbol on his forehead glowed with pride.

"Game on", he declared.

 **The Fox Duellist**

The two duellists stood on opposite ends of the arena in the duelling stations.

"I hope you're ready to feel the pain of defeat Naruto-boy", Pegasus' voice became present over the top of Rocky's. The two voices spoke at once, like two people were duelling instead of only one.

"I wager all 4 of my star chips", said Rocky/Pegasus as he placed them down.

"I will do the same", said Yami Naruto as he placed down the four that he had won previously.

"Make a move Naruto-boy?" taunted Rocky/Pegasus.

"Hmm, you'll regret those words boy", Yami Naruto drew his five cards and then drew his sixth.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Rocky/Pegasus' LP 2000**

"First I'll activate the magic card, **Graceful Charity**. This magic card allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2

"Next I'll summon **Fox Ronin** (2000/1350) in attack mode", Naruto placed the five star monster down on the field. He sprung to life with his javelin at the ready and his armour tightly fastened.

"You're move freak", said Yami Naruto with a smirk.

"Freak? That's the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you say", said Rocky/Pegasus as he drew a card.

"I summon **Guardian of the wall** (200/2000) in defence mode. To play this card I have to send two monsters to the graveyard", said Rocky/Pegasus as he placed the large rock monster on the field.

"Next I'll play a magic card guard **Rockwrecker** ", the boy placed the card on the field. "This card allows me summon all the monsters in my graveyard with an earth attribute", he grabbed the card in front of his deck.

"I summon two more **Guardian of the walls** (200/2000) in defence mode", Pegasus/Rocky smirked.

"Next I'll play this card, **Polymerization** , which allows me to fuse my 3 monsters together to form my **Triple Rashamon.** (0/3000) I'll place this card face down and end my turn", said Rocky/Pegasus.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Rocky/Pegasus' LP 2000**

"You can go now, not unless you want to give up?" offered the controlled boy.

"You're delusional", said Yami Naruto as he drew a card.

"Did I forget to mention my monster's special ability?" asked Naruto.

"He can destroy any magic card on the field, I choose **Polymerization** ", said Yami Naruto as he pointed forward.

"Tsk, tsk Naruto-boy, you really think that I don't know the effect of the monster that I created?" asked Rocky/Pegasus. "I active the magic card **Primordial Destruction** ", said Rocky/Pegasus.

"This card negates the effect of your monster and deals 500 points damage", said Pegasus/Rocky as Naruto's fox stopped its attack and he lost his life points.

"Someone I think you knew that I was going to do that", said Yami Naruto with a smile.

"Now, how would that be possible Naruto-boy?" asked Rocky/Pegasus.

Yami Naruto smirked.

"I can feel your shadow power", he chuckled making his brainwashed soldier grimace. "What? You didn't expect that?" asked Yami Naruto.

"Well let me show you what I mean, by cutting your connection with this boy", said Yami Naruto.

"Next I'll summon **Cherry Blossom Medic** (500/2000) in attack mode. Then I'll play this handy little number, **Air Bullets**. This card destroys all magic and trap cards on your side of the field, so your **Triple Rashaman** (0/3000) is no more", said Yami Naruto.

His 3 monsters spilt out into their original forms.

"Now my **Medic** , destroy a monster with your cherry blossom impact!" commanded Yami Naruto.

The monster's fists glowed green and she jumped up and punched the monster destroying.

"Your turn **Ronin** , destroy one also", **Ronin** stabbed his lance into one of his monsters destroying it.

"Your move puppet- _boy_ ", taunted Yami Naruto.

"Fine, I'll activate the magic, **Domino effect** , now for every card in my graveyard, you lose have to draw a card and I count two", Naruto drew two cards as he spoke.

"Next I'll summon **Millennium Soldier (0/1300 in attack mode** ", he said as he place the card on the field.

The monster with a warrior like appearance appeared. He had golden banklets around every limb and a large spear to boot.

"This card gains 500 attack points for every card in your hand and I count 5, giving him a total of 2500 attack points. Now destroy his **Fox Ronin** ", said Rocky/Pegasus.

The monster stabbed Naruto's monster causing 500 points of damage.

 **Naruto's LP 1500**

 **Rocky/Pegasus' LP 2000**

"It's about time that I turn this duel around", said Naruto.

Naruto drew a card, making the boy's monster's attack points go up to 3000.

"I'll play **Illusion Kit** (500/100)", the mischievous little fox with green goggles appeared.

"Now, I'll activate **Illusion Kit's** special ability to copy any card that's been played, either from the graveyard or one the field", he pointed forward. "I choose your **Polymerization** ", **Illusion Kit** jumped up and flipped and transformed into a card that appeared in Naruto's hand.

"Next I'll play **Tribute to Kaguya** and bring back my **Kaiser Dragon** (2300/2000) from the graveyard", the boy's eyes widened.

"You sent that card to the graveyard at the start of the duel!" he exclaimed.

"Next I'll fuse him with my **Cherry Blossom Medic** in order to summon **The Cherry Blossom Dragon Knight** (2700/2300)", the two monsters formed together with the magic of **Polymerization**.

The new monster sat atop her dragon with a shimmer sword and shield. She now sported white armour that was tinted a pink colour. She had a fearsome look on her face.

"Now I'll activate her special ability, by discarding cards from my hand I can increase her attack points by 100 each", Naruto discarded 3 cards increasing her attack points by 300 cards giving her an even 3000.

"If I'm not mistaken your monster is weakened. Bringing its attack points back down to 1000", he smirked.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Now to end this duel, my powerful knight destroy his **Millennium Soldier** with your **Celestial Sword** ", the armoured knight held her sword up in air charging up a green aura. She then thrusted the sword forward destroying his monster and wiping out his life points.

 **Naruto's LP 1500**

 **Rocky/Pegasus' LP 0**

Yami then gave control back to Naruto as the boy being controlled life points went down to zero. The kid lost consciousness and fell backward off the platform onto the sand. Naruto jumped down and ran over to the boy. He picked him up and rested him on his knee.

"Hey kid, kid you alright?" asked Naruto.

The kid was out cold.

"Crap….I can't leave you out here knocked out on the beach", Naruto picked him up and onto his back.

"I really need to start working out more", he groaned as he adjusted him and began walking off the beach.

"Oh wait", Naruto put him down on the sand gently and took his four star chips putting them on his own giving him a total of eight.

"Sorry kiddo", Naruto picked him back up. "But I didn't spend a good portion of my day duelling you to go home empty handed", he chuckled.

"I only need two more, then I get to duel Pegasus for Ren", he smiled.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Pegasus swirled his fine wine as he sat in his dining hall.

"Well Naruto-boy, that was quite impressive. I'd expect nothing less from my little prodigy", he chuckled as he observed Naruto's image on the screen in front of him.

"It's so hard to find good help these days", he sighed. "I just hate when innocent people become collateral damage", he took a sip and let out an amused laugh.

"All the boy wanted was to be like me….to bad there's only one me", he smirked as he watched Naruto carry the boy back to the ferry leaving today.

"Master Pegasus, the Kaiba twins have arrived", said Pegasus' head of security.

"Yes I am well aware of their arrival, you are supposed to be in charge of my safety yet you are last to know of these things", he flicked his hair revealing his eye for a second.

"Should I have them thrown off the island sir?" he asked.

"No Croquet let them be", he smiled.

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

"Kaiba-boy and his sister will come to me, after all if they want to play my game. Just like Yugi-boy, Naruto-boy and Sasuke-boy. They'll both play by my rules and only my rules otherwise", his eye glowed menacingly through his hair.

"Yes sir", he bowed and left the room respectfully.

"Things are starting to get interesting now, oh how Naruto-boy

The Fox Duellist

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story is building up nicely I think. So what do you think of Naruto travelling alone? Well he's starting to come into his own and saving his brother is the driving force, should be good!**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **The new card mentioned in the Chapter came from suggestions that I've received in Reviews so a big thank you to –**

 **DragonPony022**

 **Thank you reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


	8. Older Brothers Clash

**I'm back with chapter 8 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat. The possibilities!**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time as per usual, which is freakin' amazeballs. They don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all and chat with you about them.**

 **So let's duel! Game on!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Older Brothers Clash**

" _Master Pegasus, the Kaiba twins have arrived", said Pegasus' head of security._

" _Yes I am well aware of their arrival, you are supposed to be in charge of my safety yet you are last to know of these things", he flicked his hair revealing his eye for a second._

" _Should I have them thrown off the island sir?" he asked._

" _No Croquet let them be", he smiled._

" _Sir?" he asked in confusion._

" _Kaiba-boy and his sister will come to me, after all if they want to play my game. Just like Yugi-boy, Naruto-boy and Sasuke-boy. They'll both play by my rules and only my rules otherwise", his eye glowed menacingly through his hair._

 **The Fox Duellist**

Sasuke sat atop a log during the afternoon on Duellist Kingdom. He had defeated another duellist, Pegasus' words were echoing through his mind every time he would glance down at the purple glove on his hand. This made it extremely hard for him to focus, however, he defeated the boy nonetheless. He was rather skilled and used a wide array of dragon cards that made him a worthy adversary. With this victory Sasuke had attained 9 star chips and only required one more to enter the castle to confront Pegasus. The drive to be the best, coupled with Pegasus' words about his and Naruto's 'ancient past' fuelled his desire to enter the castle. But he really speculated that it was bullshit. No because it wasn't impossible but it was a little implausible that you're connected to a stranger that you apparently met in the distant past.

Naruto? The boy was really still a stranger to him. He had only introduced himself the other day and he had been nice enough. But apart from his name, Sasuke didn't really know a whole lot about him. He sighed again as he stood up and crack his neck.

'One more duel then I can enter the castle', thought Sasuke.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Kaiba's helicopter touched down on top of the launch pad in Duellist Kingdom. His prized Kaibacopter 1 landed on the pad on top of Pegasus' castle. He and his sister had marched right into the castle with no resistance.

"Seto this is to easy", voiced Cynthia as she walked beside her brother.

"Don't you think I know that, he wants to talk to us", Kaiba and Cynthia made their way into the main hall. They came across a large cartoon-like purple rabbit with comically sized gloved hands. He pointed to the right.

"This way Kaiba-boy. This way Kaiba-boy. This way Kaiba-boy", chanted the sign as it flashed bright purple and chuckled goofily.

As it was about to say it again Kaiba kicked it, snapping the sign in half as the cartoon character gargled out its last sentence. He along with his twin walked through the large doors on the right. Pegasus sat in front of them with a glass of cherry in his hand. He was facing a large screen, which on one side had Naruto talking to Sasuke and on the other had Joey and Yugi battled the Paradox Brothers.

"Glad you two could make it to my humble abode", he smirked as he turned around in his chair.

"Save it old man", said Kaiba.

"You'll need these, Kaiba-boy", Pegasus threw some star chips Kaiba's way and Kaiba snatched them out of the air.

Cynthia looked at them with curious eyes.

"Star chips?" he asked. "I'm not in your little tournament, in fact I could care less about any other Duellist on this island, I came here to get my brother back!" he yelled in anger.  
Pegasus was unfazed by his outburst and simply sipped his sherry with a smug smile.

"I'm sorry Kaiba-boy did you say something?" he asked faking his ignorance.

"Where is Mokuba!?" exclaimed Cynthia.

This was a turn for a change for the dirty blonde. She was usually the one to play games and toy with her opponents. But Pegasus was in charge of every aspect, every phase and every moment of this game. After all they were on _his_ island and she knew that if they were going to get any closer to saving their little brother they would have to play his game, like everyone else.

"Oh you're here, I didn't notice you there, hiding behind your _scary_ older brother", she clenched her fists.

"I won't duel you Kaiba-boy, unless you defeat Naruto-boy in a duel", he chuckled.

"Naruto?!" Kaiba repeated.

"The very same prodigy, yes I've taken a great interest in him and I've been sending quite a number of powerful opponents after him. You'll be his final test, to see if he can face the shadow game ahead that I've planned for him, it'll make for quite the show", he hummed and took another sip.

"Don't flatter yourself you old fool", taunted Kaiba.

"Well it is true that nobody will truly love me more than myself", he shrugged and laughed. "My island, my rules Kaiba-boy, you must defeat Naruto-boy if you want your little brother back", he sighed dreamily.

"It's poetic isn't, he's fighting for the exact same reason you are, to save his dear little brother Ren. Such a gentle and caring spirit, he really depends on his brother for self-confidence", he chuckled. "Not unlike your brother of course, who loses hope every minute he's locked away", he smiled and let out a muffled laughed.

"I could care less who else you've captured but if I have to play your game to get Mokuba back then so be it!" he pivoted around clutching the star chips in his free hand with a furious expression. Cynthia followed him closely.

"Such an angry young man", comment Pegasus taking another sip.

He was thoroughly enjoying his little game.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Since most of the duellists were surely eliminated by now. The duellists that were most likely still on the island had their ten star chips.

Naruto arrived at the locked door to the castle. He stood in front of it and smirked.

"I knew that you'd be here", he said as he turned around to meet a grinning expression from Sasuke Uchiha.

"So Naruto do you have your 10 star chips?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I only got 8, so 2 of yours will be a good addition", Sasuke smirked and gave him a head shake of his own.

"I think we'll save our duel for the finals, I've been hearing a lot about your deck from the other duellists from around the island and word is your deck is missing two very important cards", said Sasuke with a smirk.

"And what cards are those?" asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke pulled the cards from his pocket and tossed them to Naruto who snatched them out of the air. He looked at the pair and smirked.

"You're right it is a pretty silly pair of cards to be missing, thanks Sasuke", he smiled at his friend.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Don't sweat it, I wouldn't want to miss out on kicking your ass on national TV", he smirked.

Both of them whipped around to see the doors of Pegasus' castle opened. The Kaiba twins stepped out. Kaiba held his briefcase and sinister smirk appeared on his face when he laid eyes on Naruto.

"Finding you was easier than I expected", he commented.

"What exactly are you doing here Kaiba?" he asked but before he could get another word in Cynthia appeared in a flash of speed in front of him.

"Hi Naruto", she chirped.

"Ah…..

Naruto blushed.

"Hi Cynthia, it's good to s-see you again", he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Seto and Cynthia Kaiba", said Sasuke with a smirk. "I can't believe that I've just met the only person on the planet with a bigger ego than me", he hummed and looked up at Kaiba.

"Can't say I know who you are", enquired Kaiba.

"Sasuke Uchiha", he said.

"I didn't say I cared, the person I came for is you Namikaze", said Kaiba as he opened his brief case and threw one of his prototype duel disks at Naruto who caught it with his free hand.

"You want to duel?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! I came to destroy you", said Kaiba.

"I remember you walking away last time with no life points", he smirked.

"Last time was different, I don't have any dead weight", Cynthia growled from her place beside Naruto.

"I'm standing right here Seto", she crossed her arms over her ample bosoms.

"My point, now are you going to duel or not, unless you're scared", he said with a taunting smirk.

"I don't have to duel you, it would be a waste of my time and I can afford distractions right now", he growled.

Kaiba held out 2 star chips.

"You need these don't you?" asked Kaiba.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kaiba.

'He came prepared to duel Naruto', he thought with a suspicious look.

"How did you-

Kaiba cut Naruto off.

"It doesn't matter, the person who gets to duel Pegasus needs 10 star chips. Do the math I have 2 you have-

This time Naruto cut Kaiba off.

"I have 8 star chips yes I can do math, the winner would have a total of 10 star chips and therefore would be able to enter the castle", a smirked made its way onto Naruto's face.

"I'd be happy to crush you if you so graciously insist", Naruto's bracelet glowed as he changed.

Yami Naruto appeared with a smile on his face as he placed the card that Sasuke gave him in his deck on as he opened the case on the side of his second belt.

"Game on, Kaiba", he said in a confident voice.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Namikaze", said Kaiba matching his tone and smirk.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Yugi and Joey together had just defeat the brothers Para and Dox, which proved to be an extremely difficult task. The four friends had just re-entered the light of day and were now headed toward the castle where Yugi and Joey would both compete for the future of their closest family members.

"I'm tellin' you guys together me and Yug are gonna beat Pegasus", said Joey with a confident at his 10 star chips.

The walked out of the forest and into the view of the castle.

"I'm just glad that we were able to get those star chips, now I can go and rescue my grandfather", said Yugi with a determined voice.

"No sweat guys we'll be able to beat Pegasus together", said Tristian with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, we can beat Pegasus as long as we stick together", said Tea agreeing.

Yugi smiled up at her beaming at her encouragement.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Oh isn't that just precious", said Pegasus as he swirled around his cherry. "The old gang is coming together", he chuckled.

"Soon the real shadow game can begin", he flicked his hair revealing his eye that pulsed with power. However it was immediately covered over again by his long hair.

"Wouldn't you agree?" asked Pegasus as the doors behind him creaked open.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Hey guys look up there", said Joey as the close knit group of friends looked up at the twin towers of Duellist Kingdom.

On the top of one tower stood Seto Kaiba and on the other stood Naruto Namikaze. Both had grins on their faces and duel disks in their hands.

"It looks like they're about to duel", said Tea.

"That's because it's about to go down, c'mon, we have to get up der' and watch'em!" said Joey as he charged forward.

"Wait Joey!" said Yugi as he called out to his friend, however it fell on deaf ears.

"Seriously", growled Tristan as the 3 friends charged after him.

 **The Fox Duellist**

'Kaiba's pretty strong, but he has his weaknesses and I know just how to exploit them, all I need to do is prevent him from summoning those dragon's he's so attached to', he smirked as watched Kaiba put his deck in the disk.

"Pay attention Namikaze, you'll have to learn quick", explained Kaiba.

"Don't worry, I'm a quick study", said Yami Naruto as he did the same.

"Now you place your hand on the disk and the cards appear in front of you", said Kaiba as he and Naruto had holographic images of the back of their cards appeared in front of them. Kaiba then attached the cable to is hand as did Naruto following his brief

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Kaiba's LP 2000**

"Now this is how you summon a monster", Kaiba placed his monster in the middle of disk as his hand disappeared. He threw the disk out in front of his and **Saggi, The Dark Clown** (600/1500) appeared in attack mode and Kaiba's cards reappeared.

"I see", said Yami Naruto with a smirk as his blonde locks blew through the wind.

"Alright Kaiba, I see your game", Yami Naruto placed a card on duel disk and threw it forward it spun.

"Now I call **Luster Dragon** (1900/1600) to the field in attack mode, which made his hand disappear.

"I'll also place this card face down", said Naruto as the card appeared next to his dragon.

"You're move Kaiba", said a confident Naruto.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Kaiba's LP 2000**

Just then Joey came charging up and stopped next to Sasuke who was watching with calculating eyes with his arms crossed. Joey breathed heavily and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder making his eyebrow twitch.

Cynthia didn't pay them much attention as she sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the castle.

"Hey man", he wheezed.

Sasuke's eyebrow only seemed to get faster and faster. However, for the better part his face remained neutral.

Joey then grabbed his shoulders putting his body weight on Sasuke who leaned to the side a bit. His arms firmly locked on his chest as Joey breathed heavily on Sasuke's face.

"Listen", he coughed making Sasuke's long hair fly up. "Bro", he tapped him on the face.

"I gotta question", he said. "Who's winnin'?" he asked

Yugi, Tea and Tristian all came running up after him.

The all locked eyes on the battle in front of them.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"I hope you don't mind if we skip the warm up", said Kaiba with a smirk.

"Not at all", said Yami Naruto.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Awesome, this is gettin' intense", said Joey finally catching his breath and letting go of the frazzled Uchiha.

"I didn't catch your name pal", said Joey.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use as a support pillar", he said mildly irriated.

"Sorry bout that, my names Joey Wheeler", said Joey with a smile.

"Hi I'm Yugi", said the childish boy.

"Tea", said the brunette in a cheerful tone.

"Names Tristian", said the spiky haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I'm trying to watch", he said as he turned back around.

"Sheesh, what pissed him off?" asked Joey confused and with a shrug.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Kaiba drew a card and placed it on his disk making it appear in front of him.

"Excellent, next I'll play the magic card **Crush** ", said Kaiba as he placed the card on the disk making a cloud of mist appear. Naruto didn't react until his deck began flashing.

"My deck?!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kaiba laughed.

"Now you can't play a monster with an attack strength 1500 or higher", he cackled.

Naruto growled.

Naruto's Luster Dragon was destroyed as **Saggi** chuckled.

"Next I'll play the magic card, **Negatively Energy Generator** increasing his clown's attack points to 1800", he laughed. "Next I'll end my turn by placing this card face down", he smirked.

"Your turn", he said like a sing song.

"Good, now watch how it's down", Naruto drew a card and it appeared in front of him.

"These monsters are to strong", he growled.

"Terrible virus isn't it", taunted Kaiba.

"Not as terrible as you'd think", said Naruto.

"I play the magic card **Graceful Charity** , which allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard 2", he said as he made his move with a smile.

"Next I'll summon this card in defence mode and end my turn", he said.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Kaiba's LP 2000**

"Is that all you got, I thought you said you agreed to skip the warm up", said Kaiba with a smirk.

"I guess I was wrong", said Yami Naruto with a grin of his own.

"Now **Saggi** destroy his faced down monster", **Saggi** attacked his monster, however his attack bounced right back.

"You said I couldn't summon monsters with attack points higher than 1500, well you didn't say anything about monsters with higher defence points. Naruto's monster appeared on the field, **Guardian Knight Defender** (800/2700) the monster appeared decked out in armour and a massive blue shield in front of him. **Saggi** destroyed along with 900 life points were deduced from Kaiba's.

Naruto smirked.

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Kaiba's LP 1100**

"Well as it so happens Kaiba, your crush card isn't as strong as you think it is", Kaiba laughed.

"What's the point if you can't attack, have you forgotten my favourite monster?" asked Kaiba.

"Favourite monster you're holding…

"That's right and not just one oh no, I plan to wipe you out with the strongest monster this game has ever seen!" he announced. "You may have a strong defence, but without a strong offense, you're doomed", said Kaiba with a laugh.

'He's right', thought Yami Naruto as Kaiba's 3 Blue Eyes appeared behind him as duel spirits snarling and roaring at Naruto.

The Fox Duellist

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story is building up nicely I think. So what do you think of Naruto travelling alone? Well he's starting to come into his own and saving his brother is the driving force, should be good!**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **Thank you reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


	9. Naruto's Resolve

**I'm back with chapter 9 of The Fox Duellist, super swift update. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat. The possibilities!**

 **As well as card suggestions. They don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all and chat with you about them.**

 **Speaking of which, I've jacked up Cherry Blossom Medic's attack points to 1400. I just thought that she deserved a bit more, seeing as she'll be a regular in Naruto's deck and she punches people so I'll be going back and editing that at some point, but enough talk!**

 **So let's duel! Game on!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Naruto's Resolve**

" _Well as it so happens Kaiba, your crush card isn't as strong as you think it is", Kaiba laughed._

" _What's the point if you can't attack, have you forgotten my favourite monster?" asked Kaiba._

" _Favourite monster you're holding…_

" _That's right and not just one oh no, I plan to wipe you out with the strongest monster this game has ever seen!" he announced. "You may have a strong defence, but without a strong offense, you're doomed", said Kaiba with a laugh._

' _He's right', thought Yami Naruto as Kaiba's 3 Blue Eyes appeared behind him as duel spirits snarling and roaring at Naruto._

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

 **Kaiba's LP 1100**

"It won't be long now Namikaze, first I'll activate my 2 **Dark Energies** , bringing **Saggi's** attack strength up to 3000", he pointed forward.

"Eliminate him with your negative energy blast", he ordered.

"You wish, you've activated my trap, **Toad Flame Bomb** ", said Naruto as his face down card was revealed. The toad swallowed the attack and returned it tenfold in the form of a fire blast. **Saggi** was hit but he wasn't destroyed, its attack points were reduced by 500.

"Now your monster is weaker than my **Guardian Defence Knight** (800/2700)", Yami Naruto smirked.

"Clever, but all you've done is annoy me", said Kaiba as he played another magic card.

"I'll place this card face down and end my turn", said Kaiba.

"My move", said Yami Naruto as he drew a card.

"I play this card face down in defence mode and end my turn", said Yami as he threw his disk out and then retracting it.

"That all you got?" asked Kaiba.

"You aren't giving me much of choice here", said Naruto.

"I activate the magic card **Zero Gravity** , which changes all monster on the field to attack mode", Naruto growled as his monster was forced to stand up making him vulnerable.

Naruto's **Man Eater Bug** (450/600) appeared.

"Now my bug, activate your special ability and destroy his clown", said Naruto.

"Not so fast, I anticipated this, **Primodial Complete Destruction** ", he smirked. "This card negates the effect of your monster and destroys it", he laughed when Naruto's bug disappeared.

"Now where was I, **Saggi**! Destroy his knight", **Saggi** did just that and obliterated Naruto's monster.

 **Naruto's LP 300**

 **Kaiba's LP 1100**

"Next turn Naruto it's all over", Naruto growled as he surveyed his field. He had no monsters to protect his life points.

"This isn't over until your life points are at zero Kaiba, if I were you I would keep your head on your shoulders", said Naruto as he drew a card.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Oh this is fun! Drama! Drama! Drama!" Pegasus chuckled. "Oh Naruto-boy, you won't give up will you, not knowing what I have", he smirked.

"Although, the odds are stacked against you, but I foresee that you'll pull through", he flicked his hair revealing his eye. Naruto's form appeared within the middle for a split second then vanished.

"Father are you in here?" he heard a knock at the door.

"Why yes dear come in, it's a much welcome change-

Konon appeared next to him with a stoic expression.

"I guess it isn't", he swirled the drink around in his hand. "But regardless, what do you want child?" he asked the young adult.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Now, I summon **Cherry Blossom Medic** (1400/2000) in attack mode and I'll also place 3 cards face down and end my turn", he finished as he stared at Kaiba.

 **Naruto's LP 300**

 **Kaiba's LP 1100**

"What's wrong Naruto? Scared?" he mocked.

"Do I look like a child you can talk down to?" asked Yami Naruto. "Just make your move", Kaiba smirked.

"Alright **Saggi** , destroy his medic", said Kaiba.

"Not so fast, I activate **Crystal Ice Mirror** ", Naruto pointed to the card on the far left.

"Now your monster is destroyed because of your mistake", said Yami Naruto as the ice mirror reflected the attack back at **Saggi** destroying him.

"Actually I was hoping for that, you see **Saggi** was in the way", he drew a card and his eyes widened. "I knew it, meet the monster of your demise!" he yelled as he played his first **Blue Eyes White Dragon** (3000/2500).

The proud dragon snarled at Yami Naruto. His hair whipped backward and then returned to its spiky state without him moving a muscle.

"Next I'll play the magic card polymerization that'll fuse my monster's together", the two other dragons appeared and the sky roared with thunder and lightning. Naruto smirked as the 3 dragons stared him down. There images became warped together and formed **The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon** (4500/3800).

The 3 headed dragon roared at Naruto.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"That's the strongest monster I've ever seen", said Yugi as he watched his friend's duel.

"I don't see how Naruto can get out of this", said Tristian.

"We have to have faith in Naruto, I'm sure he's got a plan", said Joey.

Cynthia remained silent and stoic as she watched her brother summon his most powerful monster.

"Now things are getting interesting", said Sasuke with a grin of his own.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"This is an interesting development, are you sure?" Pegasus asked his daughter.

"Yes father I am certain, it was as plain as day", she nodded in affirmation.

"Ah so it is you after all, I had suspected that Cynthia-girl but I guess I can't be right all the time", he smirked as he watched Naruto face off against the 3 headed beast.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"I know this is supposed to decide the fate if I'm able to rescue my brother", he grinned.

"But I just can't stop smiling", said Naruto with a laugh.

Kaiba let out one of his own.

"I'd have to agree with you, but you're done. **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon** destroy his cherry blossom medic with your neutron blast", Naruto smirked.

"Not so fast Kaiba but you've just sealed victory in the duel", said Naruto as he activated the second trap card.

"I activate the card **Time Blitz** , curtesy of one Sasuke Uchiha, which prevents your monster from attacking and skips your turn", Sasuke smirked from the sidelines.

"That card is one of the most popular at the moment", he scowled. "Fine, you've saved yourself for one turn", Naruto laughed a Kaiba.

"Make your move then", he said impatiently.

"Gladly", said Naruto as he drew a card. "I play **Mystical Elf** (800/2000) in defence mode and I'll end my turn", Kaiba laughed.

"Nuetron blast", he quickly ordered destroying Naruto's elf.

 **Naruto's LP 300**

 **Kaiba's LP 1100**

"Is that all you've got?" Naruto smirked at his comment. "All you're doing is stalling and trying to save yourself", said Kaiba.

"I've done more than save myself Kaiba, I've made sure that you're going to lose, you see I don't fear your dragon and neither does my **Cherry Blossom Medic** ", he smirked as he drew a card.

"That's what I'm talking about", he played the card on the disk and threw it forward. "I play **Illusion Kit** (500/100) in attack mode", he watched Kaiba's jaw dropped.

"Why would you play such a weak monster?" he asked.

"You should have destroyed me in your last turn, now you'll pay for it", he laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"For a self-professor genius", **Illusion Kit** giggled. "You don't catch on very fast do you?" asked Yami Naruto. "My **Illusion Kit** has the ability to emulate any card played in the duel, either from the graveyard or that's in play and I think I'll ask him to imitate your **Crush Card Virus** ", he said with a smirk.

 **Illusion Kit** jumped up in the air and back flipped. He turned into a card and Naruto caught it.

"Now since he's technically a monster I'm going to use the other cardSasuke gave me, **Polymerization** ", he gave an open palmed signal for the card to activate that he placed down earlier.

"I'll fuse my **Crush Card** **Illusion Kit** with your dragon", the **Crush Card Virus** infected the dragon and Kaiba's eyes widened as he watched his most powerful monster melt away.

"Handy little card isn't he?" asked Yami Naruto with a laugh. "I could have very well infected your deck, but I think this was much more satisfying", he watched as the dragon melted into sludge.

"Seeing your most powerful monster rot away slowly, just like your chances of winning this duel", he said.

"Now my **Cherry Blossom Medic** , wipe out the rest of Kaiba's life points with your cherry blossom impact!" ordered Naruto as the glowed monster's hands glowed green and she charged at Kaiba ready to destroy his life points.

"Stop!" he yelled making Naruto's monster hesitate.

She looked back at him and she watched his dark blue eyes follow Kaiba who stepped up on the platform as the wind blew through the area.

"What do you think you're doing Kaiba?" asked Naruto in a dangerous tone.

"I can't afford to lose here Naruto, you can complete your attack but I'll most assuredly fall of the edge. And well, we all know what'll happen if I do fall", Naruto growled.

"Have you no honour!" he exclaimed.

"No but I do have a little brother to save! So I won't lose", he retorted.

Yami gave control back to Naruto.

'Yami what should I do?' he asked his other half.

"Naruto this decision is yours, I would gladly eliminate this fool and have our cherry blossom hurl him off the edge. However, I am aware that you would disapprove, so the outcome of this duel rests on your shoulders my friend", explained Yami.

"Thank you Yami", said Naruto aloud as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

"Make your move Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as his friend was having an inner debate with himself. It pained him to see such a terrible burden of human life be placed on anyone. However, Naruto was his friend, despite the fact that he hadn't known him for very long.

"Naruto, don't hurt Kaiba!" yelled Yugi. "There's another way", he insisted.

Tea held her hand to her heart as she watched another tear roll down his face.

Joey and Tristian watched the pained look on Naruto's face.

"I'm here for a reason to Kaiba", said Naruto softly. "I'm here to save my little brother, just like you. We both understand that pain and just like you, I'd do anything to keep Ren safe", he clenched his fist.

Kaiba nodded.

"I can't lose here", he looked up at Kaiba with tear stained eyes. "I refuse to lose here! Finish your attack!" he ordered.

"STOP!" cried a voice as Cynthia ran in front of Kaiba. "Seeing as I interfered this duel is cancelled and Seto forfeits", she said as the holograms disappeared.

"That isn't a rule!" yelled Kaiba.

Cynthia turned to her brother as tears of her own fell down her unblemished face.

"Think about what you're doing Seto, you're hurting people, Naruto's here for the same reason you are and he's willing to go just as far. If I hadn't ran out here you would have been died!" she cried.

"WHAT WOULD MOKUBA THINK THEN?! THAT HIS ONLY BROTHER DIED TRYING TO SAVE HIM!" she wailed as loudly as she could.

"We can still save Mokuba, Seto. I know it'll be hard for you but you have to put your faith in other people", she said as she slowly walked up to him, her long hair covering her face.

"J-Just please", she gently grabbed his hand. "Come down big brother", a few more tears fell down her face.

Kaiba did as she requested and stepped down. She cried in his chest and Kaiba reluctantly put a hand over her shoulder. It wasn't much, but from Kaiba it was likely the best she was going to receive.

Naruto clenched his fist and fell to his knees. His friends ran over and to him.

"Hey are you alright pal?" asked Joey.

Naruto didn't respond as he stared down at the stone below him.

"I would have done the same thing if my younger sister's life was at stake", Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked up at him with sad expression.

"The main thing is that nobody was hurt", said Tea.

"And you get to enter the castle", said Yugi with a warm smile.

"Get on your feet", said Kaiba as his boots hit the stone a few centimetres away from Naruto's hands.

He held his hand out toward him.

"You've…..earned my respect", Naruto stared at his hand. "You'd better take my hand because I've never said this to anyone, don't make me change my mind", Naruto quickly wiped his eyes and grabbed Kaiba's hand. Kaiba pulled Naruto to his feet, he was a few inches taller than him. When Kaiba pulled his hand away Naruto held the 2 star chips that he needed to enter the castle.

"You and I are fighting for the same reason, to rescue our little brother's from that sick freak", he sighed.

"This is totally out-of-character", said Naruto with a confused shake of his head.

"Look Namikaze! I am a man! And as a man, I admit when I've been beaten and you've beaten me fair and square", he growled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need to ask you…a favour", he grabbed his collar violently.

"You're the only one that I can trust to save Mokuba, if you can beat me you can beat that mad man", he said softy.

"Kaiba", Naruto's dark blue eyes looked into Kaiba's.

For the first time ever, Naruto saw vulnerability. A man with pride such as Kaiba's to swallow it and ask for another's help was amazing. Kaiba may be a hateful man, but he truly loved Mokuba with all his heart and soul.

Naruto grabbed Kaiba's hands with his gloved one.

"You got it", he said simply.

'Well done Naruto', he heard Yami praise.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Naruto-boy, you've once again exceeded my wildest expectations. To think that he'd actually be willing to go as far as to end Kaiba's life, all for the sake of his dear little brother", he chuckled in amusement.

"Now that's love!" he cackled.

"Well I guess it's time to welcome our guests", he stood up from his chair and made his way to the main hall.

 **The Fox Duellist**

The door to the enterance of Pegasus' castle opened and the group stepped through. Kaiba and Cynthia walked behind the group of friends, Kaiba had been silent since his recent outpouring of emotion. After all, there was only so much he could handle in a day. His pride had taken a blow from his loss, however he had, for the first time in his life gained some respect for someone. It was a new feeling him, Naruto had beaten him…..again, which wasn't a new feeling for the young president.

The group entered the main hall of the castle and the large doors in front of them opened and Pegasus stepped through with a smile on his face.

"Ahhhh…lookie here, the gangs all together again", he laughed.

Everyone tensed, which made him laugh.

"Everyone let's just relax", he said with a chuckle. "I'm not even real see", he ran his hand through his own image.

"A hologram", said Kaiba.

"That's right Kaiba-boy, you're giving me the same look that you gave Naruto-boy when he beat your butt all the way across Duellist Kingdom", he laughed when Kaiba growled.

"Now, now, let's not get nasty", he waved. "Unfortunately, I won't be seeing you kiddies until tomorrow, when the real fun begins", he smirked and looked down at Naruto who clenched his fist gave him an angry look.

"That's right young one, let your anger grow", he mocked as he waved his fingers in front of him.

"You watch to many movies", said Tea.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"I ah….well me and Tristian are the cheer squad", she said with a smile.

Everyone even Pegasus sweat dropped after she had said.

Tristian sported a blush on his face. Tea's soon appeared once she had realised what she had blurted out.

"That was really lame wasn't it", Yugi appeared behind her and waved his hand a little.

"Most assuredly, yes", he slid back to his position.

"Well my daughter will show you to the dining room, where the other 2 finalists are currently stationed and waiting to start dinner, I hope you enjoy your stay at my humble abode", he bowed. "And make sure to stay out of my stuff because you'll cursed, enjoy", he said like a sing song.

"C-Cursed", repeated Cynthia.

"Oh please not this crap again", said Kaiba with a scowl.

"You'll all so lively", said Konan as she appeared where her father had just been.

She smiled warmly at them all.

Everyone screeched at her sudden entrance, save for Kaiba who merily looked annoyed and Naruto who looked out nout confused.

"How does she do that?" he wondered.

"I'll show you to the dining you're welcoming to eat as much as you want", she giggled when Naruto's, Joey's and Yugi's eyes widened.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"Well look it's the dork patrol", said Bandit Keith as he moved his eyes away from Mai and onto the new entrants.

"Who's the walking flag?" asked Naruto.

"That's Bandit Keith", said Joey.

"Right…..who's he?" he asked.

Keith sweat dropped.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm the Duel Monsters intercontinental champ", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Naruto let the question hang in the air as he went to eat his dinner.

A few moments passed and everyone was seated. Konan then picked up a remote from the table and pushed a red button. A projection screen unravelled down at the head of the table revealing the tournament line up.

Mai vs Yugi

Bandit Keith vs Joey

Sasuke vs Naruto

Naruto's smirk grew as he looked across the table at Sasuke who had one of a similar look.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto laid on his bed with his hands behind his back.

Yami separated from him in his ghostly form as he leaned against the desk on the other side of the room with his arms crossed.

"You really should be sleeping", said Yami. "We have a big day tomorrow", he said with a chuckle.

"I know, but I can't. I've just got too much on my mind", he sighed. "And Ren's one of those things, he has been for the past few weeks", said Naruto with a sigh.

"You needn't worry", said Yami. "We'll get him back, I promise", Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Yami", he sat up. "But I want to be the one to duel Sasuke", said Naruto with a determined look.

"Why?" asked Yami.

"Because he's been challenging me ever since we got to this island, every time we make I contact I can tell what he's saying, I know that sounds extremely stupid, but it's like-

"You can talk without talking", finished Yami with a small smile.

"Yeah, how did you?" Yami laughed.

"I am essentially sharing your identity, whatever you feel, I feel also", Naruto smiled. "So really you can't hide how you're feelings from unless you severe our mental connection", said Yami.

"Mental connection?" repeated Naruto inquisitively.

"Yes, I'll show", Naruto closed his eyes and entered the bridge in his mind.

Naruto opened his eyes again to see Yami smiling at him.

He looked up at him and returned a weird look.

"The hell are you so happy about?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I've been poking around your mind-

"You've been poking around my mind?" asked Naruto confused.

"Yes well, we share a mind. As they say what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours", said Yami with a lopsided grin.

"So what's this about a connection?" asked Naruto.

"Well, see this line of light separating our mindscapes", said Yami looking down at the bright lit path. "This represents our mind bridge and it prevents our minds collapsing on one another", explained Naruto.

"You have a lot of time on your hands don't you?" asked Naruto with a chuckle.

"Hey when you're 5000 year old spirit you can have as much time as you wish on your hands", said Yami as he crossed his arms.

"Alright fair enough, so you were saying", encouraged Naruto.

"Right, by focusing on our mind bridge we can link our minds together and talk with one another", said Yami as he clicked his fingers.

The light became a little dimmer.

'Can you hear me?' he asked.

"That's just real weird", said Naruto as he shook his head.

"I suppose it is a little strange but this can't be much of a change honestly", he laughed. "Now get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow and this means I'll be able to aid you if you'd like", said Yami.

"I know, but, I think I need to face Sasuke by myself, so I can prove that I can be as brave and as strong as you Yami, well good night", he disappeared from the mindscape leaving a smiling Yami.

"You've already proven your guts to me Naruto, you just have to prove it to yourself", he then walked through to door his own mindscape to get some rest.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story is building up nicely I think.**

 **So Kaiba vs Naruto took a pretty interesting twist. The fact that Naruto himself was willing to go through with it separates him from Yugi. Although he didn't want to he was willing to go that far for Ren. Who we'll see soon! Also Cynthia taking a bit of change in roles, all a part of character development.**

 **Last but not this next chapter will be Naruto vs Sasuke!**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**

 **The new card mentioned in the Chapter came from suggestions that I've received in Reviews so a big thank you to –**

 **DragonPony022**

 **Thank you reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


	10. The Shadow Games Begin

**I'm back with chapter 10 of The Fox Duellist. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you'd like to throw your 2 cents into the hat. The possibilities!**

 **As well as card suggestions. I got some really unique and cool card concepts last time as per usual, which is freakin' amazeballs. They don't have to have a Naruto feel to them they can just be an idea that you'd like to see get used. I'll certainly consider them all and carefully discern whether or not they'll fit into the deck that I'm building for Naruto, or maybe they could end up in Sasuke's or maybe even Yugi's or Cynthia's deck. So you can suggest for any character.**

 **Now it's about to get really out of norm here. But it's a good weird trust me it separates the Naruto from the Yu-Gi-Oh and branches off into a different story entirely. However, never fear it's still based on the Yu-Gi-Oh premise cards an all, now enough talk!**

 **So let's duel! Game on!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **The Shadow Games Begin**

"So who are you guys rooting for?" asked Joey.

"For the both of them of course", said Tea with a smile.

"It'll be tough, but I think Sasuke's got this in the bag", said Mai.

"No way, team Naruto all the way!" said Joey.

"It's hard to say, they both seem like great duellists", commented Tristian.

"It'll be a great match, but if I had to pick a winner….

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto stood opposite Sasuke on the Duellist Kingdom final platform. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Pegasus stood up from his seat.

"Alright my little lovelies, show me your entry cards", Naruto and Sasuke both pulled out cards from their pockets and held them forward. "Oh boys, don't act so serious this supposed to be a friendly competition", as those words left his mouth a strange energy erupted from Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto's was a golden colour as bright as the sun and Sasuke's was a blue as dark as the deepest ocean.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" he laughed. "It's happening, you're showing me the colours of your inner selves", he smiled.

"Have you both wondered why this tournament is laid out the way it was, an odd number of matches?" the pair of them didn't answer his question.

"It's because I brought both you to this island for a reason, a certain ancient prophecy that I found in my travels", he smiled. "If I'm correct this is as far that you'll both go", he chuckled.

He coughed and started

" _The God of Time casts these words on the chosen mortals who will appear in 5 millennia", he smirked when they both looked at him from the corner of their eyes._

" _The son of the God of War Mars, guided by the Great Messenger Mercury, the son of the Sun God Apollo, guided by the fiery stallion Pluto and the daughter of Venus the Goddess of love and beauty guided by the great eagle Aquila. The reuniting of these 3 children of carnage will bring about the return of the shadow games, lest the ancient text repeats itself thy world will be thrust into chaos and destruction will rule", he said in a serious tone._

"You expect us to believe that bullshit", said Kaiba as he slammed his fist on the balcony railing.

"Have some faith Kaiba-boy", he chuckled.

"Are you saying that, 2 of these 3 people are Naruto and I?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right Sasuke-boy and guess who's the 3rd?" he asked with a point behind him.

A feminine figure stepped through the doorway behind, it was Konan Pegasus. She sported a stoic look.

"So I've bought the 3 of you together, all 3 of you are of Roman ancestry and each of you are connected to the ancient war that raged in the form of the shadow games all those millennia ago", he chuckled.

"I must admit, you possessing that bracelet is a fascinating twist, something that even I don't know anything about", he laughed.

"You disgust me", said Naruto finally turning his head. "This isn't a game you pompous old fool, I came here to rescue my brother's and Kaiba's brother's souls because you took them and then you tell the reason you did it was because of some old writing?" he asked dangerously.

"When you put it that way it sounds like I'm a terrible person", he looked wounded. "Oh wait…I am a terrible person", he cackled.

"You!" he shouted angrily.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Kaiba gripped the balcony making his knuckles white.

Both of their fringes began to move away from their foreheads and they stayed permanently away. On each of their foreheads glowed the Roman symbol for anger.

"Oh my look at that, I knew bringing you 3 together would make sparks fly, didn't I tell you Sasuke-boy. Now look at you two with those symbols stamped on your heads, I'll fill you in as to what they are. The ancient Roman symbol for anger or _calefacio,_ is the right wing of the ancient royal household that ruled in Rome for centuries. The left wing represents happiness, although I doubt we'll be seeing that any time soon. I bet you can guess which wing you have on your foreheads", he chuckled.

"You make me sick", said Naruto.

A ring then appeared on Sasuke's right ring finger.

Naruto's bracelet glowed.

"Naruto you must calm down!" shouted Yami within his counterpart.

Konan's neck glowed as well and a neckless with a left wing hanging off it appeared. All 3 glowed a different colour. Naruto's glowed yellow, Sasuke's blue and Konan's red, the 3 colours illuminated the duelling arena and Pegasus couldn't contain his joy.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"What's happening!" yelled Kaiba.

"I don't know!" yelled Cynthia as she grabbed hold of him.

"This is insane!" yelled Joey.

Yugi's puzzle began to glow.

"My puzzle, it's reacting to something!" yelled Yugi.

Suddenly all 3 of them disappeared into oblivion leaving the stunned faces of many and a grinning Pegasus.

 **The Fox Duellist**

"What's happening!" yelled Sasuke as the trio who shared ancient Roman ancestors fell backward into the darkness.

"I don't know!" shouted Naruto.

"What did you two do!" exclaimed Konan.

They were all suddenly enveloped in their respected colours, yellow, blue and red. The outlines of monsters appeared underneath them.

A bright steed appeared under Sasuke as he landed on 'Pluto' the magnificent stallion of Apollo. He had bright wings that glowed blue in the abyss and he had blue fire around his ankles.

A red pair of wings appeared under Konan and she was landed on a strong surface. Suddenly the eagle of Venus, 'Aqulia' appeared in all her glory. She had a red colouring and sharp eyes that pierced through the darkness.

Suddenly two wings burst from under him and somebody grabbed his hand.

"Mercury", he said without thinking as she appeared above him.

She had two angel-like wings and she was dressed in a battle dress that opened in a slit at the front. She wore Roman sandals and had flowing long blonde hair. She had feather band over the top of her upper biceps and armour over the top of her breasts, which exposed her midriff. She also had red arrows tattooed underneath her eyes. She also had bright yellow eyes and a warm smile.

" _Yes child, I've come to aid you in this fight", Naruto didn't answer as she pulled him onto her back between her wings._

" _I am also here for you Sasuke", Pluto spoke in a deep voice as his fiery main whipped up._

Konan growled as her eagle spirit didn't make a sound. She only hovered above the abyss keeping her from falling.

"I want to destroy them both", she said with anger in voice.

Naruto and Sasuke both whipped their heads toward her.

"Y-You what? Why?" asked Naruto. "I thought we were friends Konan?" he looked at her.

She smiled sweetly at him.

" _Friends?_ " she said bitterly. "I would rather stoop my heart in the deepest darkness then ever call either of you my friends!" she yelled.

" _If that is what you wish", spoke Aquila as they were all enveloped by the darkness._

"W-Where are we?" asked Naruto as he opened his eyes to see a large city sprawled out underneath him it was pure radiance.

His two counter parts to either side of him.

" _You're home_ ", _spoke Mercury in a soft a warm tone._

Suddenly Yami appeared next to Naruto, however he was in solid form as he floated.

"Yami?" questioned Naruto.

The wing happiness glowed on Yami's forehead.

"Hello Prince", said Mercury as she bowed her head to him. As did the other two spirit guides.

"Prince?" he asked.

His question went unanswered as they all floated above the ancient city.

Ancient Rome was the largest city in the then known world. It is population was over 1 million people when the city was at the height its power at this time. From Rome, the heart of government beat; military decisions were taken and the vast wealth Rome earned was invested in a series of magnificent buildings that were sprawed out over the vast city and its walls.

The 3 of them floated a top their spirit guides as they travelled the skyway above ancient Rome. All 4 of them had star struck looks as look on the city's beauty.

" _This city had another name, Radiant Garden", said Mercury._

Many buildings in Rome were built around the forum. Traditionally, this had been a market place and an area where people met. Therefore, it would have been a natural place to put government buildings, temples and palaces.

Rome itself had some magnificent buildings erected within the city. The most famous is probably the Colosseum where thousands of Roman citizens would gather for their entertainment – be it animals fighting or gladiators.

A large palace was built in the heart of the city; in the middle of wealthy district and surrounded by both the eastern and western Bazaars and the Port on the north and south side, respectively. It was the largest structure in Rome, identifiable even from the furthest distance. Its support towers and/or building could be seen from any point in the city. The support towers were four in number, and were used to stabilize the Palace's top-heavy architecture around the main structure.

The palace was surrounded by magnificent courtyards of grass and statues of the Roman Gods were adjourned in some areas. Around the courtyards were stone walls separating the palace from the rest of the wealthy district. The entrance to the palace courtyard was two large stone doors maned by sentries and was opened via a pulley system on top of the wall.

The group was suddenly pulled into the palace grounds to see a trio of young kids. They all stood in the courtyard giggling and joking. There was a jubilance in the air. All 3 children had olive skin and all of them wore a beaming smile.

There was a girl with blue hair, she wore a short dress that hung loosely around her knees she also sported roman-style sandals. She had the same necklace that Konan had around her waist and she looked down at the girl. She looked exactly like her. However, she had a much more cheerful disposition as she ran up to the two boys in a fit of giggles.

The boy that she stood next to had raven hair and dark eyes. He wore a white top that hung loosely around his upper body. He also wore brown shorts and roman-style sandals. He also sported a small apron that hung down from a belt around his shorts that stopped at his knees. He also wore a small ring around his right ring finger.

The third child was a boy and he looked exactly like Naruto. His hair sat in the same way. He also wore a white top that came with two aprons that covered down to the front and back of his upper legs, where which he also sported a pair of black shorts. He also wore golden bracelets around his exposed forearms and calves. He also wore a golden forehead dress and a vibrant smile. His dark cerulean eyes held much joy and child-like innocence's.

"Hello Prince", spoke the girl in a jubilant tone.

"You do not have to call me Prince when we are together like this Bellona", he giggled and shook his head.

"You do not have to be so formal", said the other boy with a smile.

"I like to show my respect, mother always says that I shouldn't call the Prince by his first name as it is disrespectful", she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You can call me by my first name if you wish. I won't call the guards", said the young Prince.

"Are you travelling to Egypt with the King?" asked the boy.

"Erol do we have to talk about all that stuff?" said the girl with a pout.

"It is quite alright", said the young Prince with a smile. "Yes I am travelling to Egypt with my father, I think he said something about 'diplomats'", he shrugged.

"I am unsure what it means", he giggled.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Time around them froze.

"They can't see us, what is this?" spoke Konan in an angry tone.

" _We are showing you 3 your ancient selves", spoke Aquila._

" _That is you Prince", said Mercury. "You are Naruto's ancestor", she said in a warm tone._

"I was the Prince?" he asked.

" _For a time yes, however you became a great King", said Pluto. "Young Erol became a mighty general and Bellona your greatest adviser", he said in his deep voice._

"Why are you showing us all this?" asked Sasuke.

" _Because it is of great importance that you 3 know of your origins", said Mercury._

" _Konan, do not listen to your birth father. He only seeks to abuse your power in his quest to bring your mother back", said Aquila._

"T-That's not true, father wouldn't use me", she growled.

"Your dad is a whack job", said Sasuke bluntly.

"What would you know! You have a family who loves you and he doesn't acknowledge my existence because he's of chasing phantoms like you from the past!" she yelled.

"I could careless where I come from, all I want is….is….I don't know! But it's certainly got nothing to do with some prophecy that father found in some king's palace underground!" she shouted in rage.

" _I assume he found King Nero's palace", said Aquila._

"I read about King Nero in history, guy had a lot of wives", said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

" _Regardless, we will show you", suddenly the sun was replaced by the moon. The large palace disappeared in incriminates and all manner of proud buildings suffered the same._

Another palace on the outskirts of the city walls was erected.

"Are we….travelling backward through time?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, however we are merely ghosts here", said Pluto as the group flew through the extravagant palace walls. Much of Rome hadn't been built, however it may have rivalled a small city in the present. The 3 off them travelled under the palace into the catacombs.

The Palace was a large tower, consisting of a primary control room, the throne room, an observatory roof, an observatory room, and other maintenance rooms, as well as various dining areas and libraries.

It was obvious that the architecture of the palace that the Prince next to Naruto grew up in was modelled after King Nero's.

The lower parts of the Palace held a large vault of the Kings gold. The throne room consisted of a large hall with a long, red carpet, at the end of which the throne sat on top of a large staircase. The whole interior was decorated with the two wings insignia and portraits of Nero himself.

Suddenly the trio of beasts stopped at the lowest level in front of them was a tapestry, however it was blank. Unlike the rest of the palace this room had a stream running through it. Three statues in a triangle around them, one of Apollo, Mars and Venus were in a triangle formation Apollo and Venus to either side of the framed piece of marble. Mars was on the other side of the room facing them.

"This is crazy", said Sasuke as he stepped onto the stone floor.

Behind the statue of Mars the stream roared with swiftness as he travelled in and out via large openings in the opposite walls.

"How could Pegasus read it if we can't even see it?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you two morons really entertaining this?" asked Konan.

"Why can't you be more like Bellona?" asked Naruto with a chuckle.

" _To answer your question Naruto, the Prince came here and completed 'The Trail of Kings'", said Mercury making the Prince look up at her. "That's a tail for another time though, Naruto go up and touch the tablet, you should be able to read it", she finished._

Naruto did as she said and touched the stone. The words concealed lit up in lights and the words were in Latin.

Naruto uncounciously read the words aloud.

" _The son of the God of War Mars, guided by the Great Messenger Mercury, the son of the Sun God Apollo, guided by the fiery stallion Pluto and the daughter of Venus the Goddess of love and beauty guided by the great eagle Aquila. The reuniting of these 3 children of carnage will bring about the return of the shadow games, lest the ancient text repeats itself thy world will be thrust into chaos and destruction will rule", he recited._

"This is incredible", said Sasuke.

"This is bullshit!" yelled Konan.

"And here I pegged you for a docile and sweet person", said Naruto as he swiftly turned around.

" _We must work together or we will be destroyed", said Pluto stamping his hoof._

" _He is correct Konan, we must work as a team", she chuckled at her familiar._

"Work with these two?" she scoffed. "I didn't come here to work with them as you can see", she pulled out the card that her father had given her.

She held it up toward Naruto with an evil smirk.

"You!" he yelled.

He stepped forward but she brought it up to her other hand like she was going to tear it.

"You wouldn't dare", threatened Sasuke.

"Oh I would and I won't give it up unless we have this out", she said.

" _In ancient Rome we duelled with spirits such as us", said Mercury. "However, in modern times you duel with cards", she explained as she clicked her fingers and brought the 3 of them away._

 **The Fox Duellist**

The 3 children of destruction were transported to the Roman Colosseum.

Measuring some 620 by 513 feet (190 by 155 meters), the Roman Colosseum was the largest amphitheatre in the Roman world. Unlike many earlier amphitheatres, which had been dug into hillsides to provide adequate support, the Colosseum was a freestanding structure made of stone and concrete. The distinctive exterior had three stories of arched entrances–a total of around 80–supported by semi-circular columns.

Aqulia and Konan stood across from Naruto and Mercury. They both stood on a duelling arena, a replica of the same that Sasuke and Naruto stood on in Pegasus' castle. The duelling arena was in the centre of the arena. Sasuke stood at the side with Pluto with his arms crossed.

Naruto pulled out his deck and laid it on the duelling station.

Konan also pulled her deck out and slammed it on the pad.

Yami appeared on the other side of Naruto.

"Remember Naruto this is for your brother", said the Prince with a firm look and nod.

" _Do your best", encouraged Mercury._

"Right!" Naruto drew his five cards at once.

"Game on!" he challenged.

The Fox Duellist

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I know a whole lot happened in this chapter but just try and suck it in ahahhahaa. It's all part of character build up and you all learnt a little about the Prince's past. I might in conversation refer to him as 'the Prince' or 'Prince' to distinguish him from Atem. Who I'll still call 'Yami Yugi' or just 'Yami' for the story's sake.**

 **And Rome? Yeah I'm stretching the truth about Rome a bit, seeing as there were myriad palaces all over the place, most of them not so overly big like the 'main' one I just described.**

 **Nero was a real Roman emperor as well. His palace is featured in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, which gives you a good outlook.**

 **Also I'm aware of the whole timeline thing, I'm not sure if the Roman empire had much to do with Egypt before there large expansion. Let's not forget that the Egyptian Empire is one of the oldest civilizations ever, period.**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback, if you like the whole Roman Empire thing.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**


	11. Inner Strength

**I'm back with chapter 11 of The Fox Duellist. The final chapter of the Duellist Kingdom arc yay!**

 **Oh and one a side note HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY! Well from Australia at least! Shout out to all the pokeshipping fans!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one and I make it a priority answer every single one, it's the least I can do!**

 **So please REVIEWS, I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **You all know the drill!**

 **Let's duel! Game on!**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Inner Strength**

"I'm going to destroy you", said Konan simply.

"Talk is cheap", said Naruto as their life points appeared.

"I'm going first", she announced stoically.

"Be my guest, but get ready to relinquish my brother's soul", said Naruto.

 **Konan's LP 2000**

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

"Remember", said Konan as she drew. "This is a shadow game! The only reason we are duelling in a duelling arena is because neither of us have been to the shadow realm, until now at least", her necklace glowed a bright angry red.

"How do you have any control over anything here?" asked Naruto angered.

"Like I said, my father brought back the shadow games in card form. I've studied how they were played out right here in this coliseum 1000's of years ago as merely a game and a source of entertainment", her voice growing cold.

"The ancient Roman's played with people's lives, how is what I'm doing any different?" she asked her voice raising a little.

"How, because this time my little brother's soul is a stake you bitch!" he exclaimed.

"This is all utter bullshit you know", she said bitterly.

"Oh is that what this is" he said angrily "Because daddy didn't give you enough attention? Because your father lost his fucking mind and became a lunatic, who by the way has toyed with all of our lives!" he shouted.

"If I erase you and your brother, father won't have any reason to obsess over this stupid fantasy crap", she said becoming increasingly angry. "And that stupid prophecy will be irrelevant!" her voice raising.

"Answer me this then, why would you put my brother in danger, why play this game why deny what's as clear as day?" asked Naruto. "Short of having some horrific hallucination, how can you deny that any of this is real?!" he shouted angrily.

"He's right Konan, we're in the middle of an ancient Colosseum, surely that's proof enough", said Sasuke who still nursed his arm.

"You've read the prophecy, these ancient guardians are here to protect us, which is why I suspect they're letting this happen because they can't hurt one another or one of us", said Naruto with a sigh.

The sky turned black and red thunderbolts rained down on Colosseum.

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Sasuke as he jumped back with Pluto to avoid his death.

A twister of black energy surrounded the arena, for a distance the Colosseum was enveloped in a black cloud that red lightning sparked through occasionally.

She held the card up holding Ren's soul. Her necklace glowed red again and in a bright light Ren appeared to the right side of them.

"Ren!" shouted Naruto. Ren's soul form landed on the sandy surface drawing Naruto's attention.

His brother's figure didn't say anything as he just stared into empty space.

In front of him a door slide open and the sand began funnelling down into the old passage.

"My shadow game, my rules", she said. "Every time you lose life points your brother takes a step toward his soul's end. At the bottom of that pit is an ancient torture chamber, if your brother's shell of a soul falls in, he'll be locked away forever.

Sasuke ran around the other side of duelling arena with Pluto galloping behind him. Once he reached him he moved his hand out to him. He was instantly thrown backward as he screamed in pain, thrown to the ground at Pluto's feet.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto in concern for his friend.

Sasuke held his arm to his chest, Pluto moved his head underneath his good arm and helped him to his feet.

Suddenly Naruto brought his arm to his chest and he began exasperating loudly.

"The hell?" he asked.

Konan chuckled in response.

"Your body isn't used to it so I wouldn't be exhausting to much of your energy, now where was I", she said returning to her stoic persona.

"I play **Paper Flower** (0/0) in attack mode and I'll place this card face down", she said.

"Why would you summon a monster with no attack or defence points?" asked Naruto in a strained voice.

"Why do you ask stupid questions, now make your move", he growled and drew a card. "Well it's a good thing that you've got money because you can buy yourself a husband, because your personality is a 2 at best", he mocked.

She didn't react, she merely narrowed her eyes.

Their duel spirits simply stood behind them and watched what transpired.

"I'll summon **Fox Scout** (1600/1250) and when he's normal his special ability activates and allows me to summon a monster with fox in its name from my deck to my hand", said Naruto as a card appeared in his hand via a bright yellow light. **Fox Scout** appeared with a serious look on his face. He was green in colour and he had one tail. He stood on his hind legs and had bow in his arms. On his back he had holder filled with arrows. He also wore some samurai-like armour.

"I'll end my turn by placing this card face down", he smiled. "Your move", he gestured forward and crossed his arms.

 **Konan's LP 2000**

 **Naruto's LP 2000**

She drew a card and let a tiny smile appear on her face.

"I play the magic card flower coffin", she said as the paper materialised on the field. And I'll place this card inside it", she said. "This card activates when I play a certain card in my deck and its one piece of a puzzle that when I complete, you'll be obliterated", she smiled.

"Also when **Paper Coffin** in on the field all monsters on my side of with paper in their name get 500 attack points", she smiled. "Now I'll activate **Paper Flower's** special ability it can by-pass your monster and attack your life points directly", she said as her flower grew teeth and launched itself at Naruto.

The flower bit into his shoulder making him grunt with pain as the monster sunk its serrated teeth into Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke winced as he watched the flower remove its teeth from Naruto. Blood dripped from his wound as the flower exposed his entire arm when it ripped off the sleeve from his jacket.

Yami appeared next to him with a concerned expression.

"Naruto that's enough, you've put your body through enough, just let me take over now. My body is more durable than yours", he protested.

"You never told me the pain would be this bad", he grunted.

" _Are you alright?" asked Mercury in a concerned tone._

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Naruto as he shook it off.

"Oh this is fun, I'm picking you apart literally", she said when he narrowed his eyes.

He drew a card.

"Alright then", said Naruto. "Don't get cocky because your about to feel the effects of this place as well", said Naruto.

"I'll have my **Fox Scout** attack your **Paper Flower** with hunter's bow", said Naruto as the fox retracted his bow and shot an arrow at **Paper Flower** ", the flower was destroyed but then suddenly reappeared.

"Did I mention that **Paper Flower** can't be destroyed in battle", Konan said in a stoic tone.

"That's fine, I activate the magic card **Suppression** ", he played the card face and ninja wire appeared on **Fox Scout's** bow and in a flash wrapped itself around the paper flower.

"If it can't be destroyed in battle then I'll just trap it", said Naruto.

"Good move Naruto", praised the Prince.

Konan felt her skin being constricted as small indents appeared around her body as if she was being squeezed by the wire like her monster.

"You're right this is painful", she chuckled.

" _Are you hurt Konan?" asked Aquila._

She shook her head.

 **Konan's LP 2000**

 **Naruto's LP 1500**

"Hmm, that's annoying, perhaps you do have some skill but your little brother doesn't seem to be as enthusiastic about your small victory than you do", said Konan as Ren stared aimlessly down to the sharpened sea of old spears.

"Don't you remember what I said before about him taking a step after you lose life points", she reminded him as Ren's soul looked like it struggled to take a step forward.

" _Poor child, if we do not rescue him soon he will not need to be impaled by a soul spear for his soul to perish", said Mercury in a worried tone._

"Ren", said Naruto as his vision of his brother blurred.

'This place is having more of an effect on me than I thought', Naruto inwardly grimaced. 'This isn't the time to be weak Naruto, I have to be strong like Yami', he thought as he willed his body to look up at Konan who struggled to draw a card.

"I'll summon, **Paper Shuriken** (1600/500)", said Konan as she shakily placed the monster on the field. "Attack his **Fox Scout**?" she said.

Both monsters were destroyed and leaving only **Paper Shuriken** on the field.

Naruto growled.

"These monsters are real, they feel pain and you just sacrificed two of them", he said angrily.

"Yes and now you're wide open", she said as she pointed forward.

" **Paper Flower** (500/0) attack his life points directly", she said.

"I don't think so", he said. "You've activated my trap card you spoiled brat, **Toad Flame Bomb** ", he chuckled softly as the toad that had aided him in many duels appeared.

He ate the flower and spat it out reducing its attack points back to 0.

"Now watch and learn", he said weakly as he drew a card.

"I summon **Fox Ronin** (2000/1350", he smirked as his fox appeared.

"This guy is immune to effect of your monsters, attack", said Naruto as he pointed forward.

"Not so face, I activate the trap card **Negate Attack** ", said Konan as **Fox Ronin** stopped his attack.

"Now your turn is over", said Konan.

 **Konan's LP 2000**

 **Naruto's LP 1500**

"I'll play the magic card **Paper Angel Wings** ", said Konan as the Konan as a hurricane of wings appeared behind her coffin.

"Now you're finished, the last piece of my puzzle", she said. " **Paper Flower** , fuse with **Paper Angel Wings** and **Flower Coffin** ", the hurricane of paper increased in size as she special summoned her monster.

Naruto and Sasuke covered their eyes.

"Now, **Judgement Angel Eos** (2500/2000) appear", she ordered as the monster made out of paper appeared. The angel had a very large wing span, she also carried a scale in one hand and a sword in the other.

" **Eos** destroy his **Ronin** with judgement saber", she commanded as Naruto's Fox's was destroyed. I'll place one card face down and that'll be all", she finished.

Naruto drew a card and then stared at his hand. His vision blurred and he shook it off.

'I can't give up', he thought as he bit his lip.

"I'll place one card face down and then, I summon **Fox Cheerleader** (1300/1000) in attack mode", he said as he struggled to get the cards on the pad. **Fox Cheerleader** appeared with a happy skip she was a yellow colour. She like **Fox Scout** stood on her hind legs with a pair of pom poms in her hands. She also wore a small a cheerleading outfit as her name sake suggests.

"Naruto", said Sasuke as he watched his friend struggle to keep up right. "Pluto why isn't Konan this badly hurt?" asked Sasuke.

" _Naruto has been greatly injured due to the number of physical attacks inflicted on him", he sighed. "This also happens to be her shadow game as she possesses Ren's soul", he explained._

 **Konan's LP 2000**

 **Naruto's LP 1500**

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

"I've got a lot more than you think, just make your move", he smirked tiredly.

"F-Fine", she said as she drew a card.

"Now here's where it gets interesting", she wheezed out and coughed.

"The two of them can't last much longer", said Sasuke as he started feeling the effects of this world as well.

" _It is truly a test of whose will is greatest", commented Pluto._

" **Eos'** scale is her special ability, if she weighs in favour of the right side, every monster on your side of the field is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for each, if it lands on the left she switches into defence mode for your battle phase", she said.

"Now, scale of fate activate!" she ordered.

The two sides to the scaled wrestled for a few moments before it landed on the right side, which weighed down heavily. This created a shockwave that destroyed **Fox Cheerleader.** She sighed and gripped the side of the duel station as she watched the attack unfold.

"Now finish him!" she shouted as her.

"Y-You wish, you've activated my trap, **Four Corner Sealing** , your monster can't attack now and it loses 900 attack points bringing it down to 1600", he chuckled as the pyramid barrier appeared around her strongest monster.

"I end my turn", she said begrudgingly.

"Seeing as you're done", he coughed. "I'll t-take over from here", he said.

Naruto's deck began to glow red.

" **Kyuubi**?" asked Naruto. "Y-You want to help me save Ren?" he smiled when he felt a warm breeze blew through the arena.

" _It would seem that your duel spirit wishes to aid you", said Mercury appearing next to him._

Naruto shakily moved his hand to his deck but he couldn't reach it.

'Damn it I-

He gasped when he felt a weight on his hand.

"Together", said the Prince as he guided Naruto to his deck.

Mercury also put her hand over Naruto's and together they drew the card. When the 3 of them lifted the card and the field erupted in a circle of flames.

"F-First I play **Tribute to Kaguya** ", he said with him from his friends he placed the card from his hand to the pad. He discarded one card to the graveyard.

"Come back, **Fox Cheerleader** (1300/1000)", he said as the cherry fox jumped up.

"Next I'll play **Incinerating Flare** ", he said as the 3 of them placed the card down on the field. The flames grew larger in size and roared, Konan covered her eyes as some of her dress began to burn. She quickly put it out but her skin was singed.

"Okay my friend, help me out", he said as the 3 of them placed the **Kyuubi** (2700/2200) on the field. The flames all condensed into a ball and were then suddenly hurled into to the sky in an upward stream. The fire illuminated the darkness and destroyed the shadow power surrounding the Coliseum.

"When I special summoned him with **Incinerating Flare** , his attack points were increased by 600, giving him an attack strength of 3300", he smirked weakly.

"That's not all, **Fox Cheerleader's** special ability activates, every monster", he coughed. "On my side of the field that's attributed to the fox type gains 300 attack points", **Kyuubi** growled dangerously as his red aura increased in density around him.

"A-And lastly, to give him the strength to destroy this shadow game, I'll equip him with **Majestic Armour Susanoo**!" he cried as Naruto and his 2 friends slammed the last card.

 **Kyuubi** was wrapped in golden armour and he stood up on his hind legs. He sprouted golden wings and sword in his right claw. This gave **Kyuubi** in total 4400 attack points.

"N-Now end this **Kyuubi** and illuminate the darkness with your infinity sword!" **Kyuubi** roared as fire spread around his weapon.

He pointed the sword upward as the sun shone down on them.

This made Sasuke and Pluto smile with happiness.

Konan stood at stand still. She dropped all her cards on the duelling station. Aquila stood impassively behind her, she was quite concerned for her companion's well-being although she didn't show it.

A stray tear ran down her face.

" _It's okay my little flower, you don't have to cry mother's here", she heard a voice that made her bite her lip._

" _It's over now sweetheart", she said as her voice echoed throughout the arena._

Kyuubi pulled his sword back and swung it forward. In one slash he obliterated her **Judgment Angel Eos** and the rest of her life points.

"I-I did it R-Ren", Naruto smiled weakly at his little brother's from. He could have sworn that the smallest smiles appeared on his face.

"N-No", he heard Konan rasp out. "No more, I-I've had enough of this!" she cried to the heavens.

Her necklace glowed red and a lightning bolt travelled up into the clear sky.

This created a shockwave of violent energy that had built up due to Konan's anger. She externalised her anger and the energy created a wave of energy that spread out in all directions.

Pluto and Sasuke ducked down to avoid it.

The shockwave travelled right through Ren and he remained still.

However, Naruto was much too weak to do anything about it.

Mercury tried as did the Prince to shield him but to no avail.

The shockwave hit Naruto right in the face as he was blown off the duel station and onto the sand with a thud. He hit his head first as he screamed out in pain clutching his bleeding face.

Yami raced next to him and held him up resting him on his knee.

"That's enough Naruto, just let me take over now", he said desperately. "I can't watch you get hurt anymore", he watched as Naruto clutched his face.

Sasuke also raced over to his friend. He stood next to Pluto as he looked down at his friend. He knelt down to see blood drip down from his face. He gripped it and the liquid dripped onto his hand.

" _He's right, you must stop now", said Mercury._

He coughed and breathed out.

"You two must be out of your minds", he chuckled painfully. "I can't….give up, my little brother I have to save him before he falls", he gripped the sand as he removed his bloodied hand from his face.

Naruto pushed up onto his feet.

"Naruto stop", said Yami as he helped his descendent up.

He gently pushed him off.

"I have to prove to myself that I'm as strong and as brave as you", he staggered forward. "That I can stand on my own two feet", he took another step forward and Yami looked on with a pained look.

"Just stop Naruto, you've done enough", said Sasuke as he watched his friend shuffle toward the duel station.

"No", he said. "T-This is my battle, I'm Ren's older brother and I have to protect him", he coughed.

Ren took a step forward. The first half of his front foot stood over the edge.

Konan slammed her fist on the duel station as more red lightning rained down.

A stray tear rolled down her proclaim face.

" _Konan, I understand that you are in pain. However, the source of your pain is your father and not Naruto, do you see now child?" asked Aquila._

"It's not fair", she said softly in anger.

A lightning bolt struck right next to Ren and because he was so close to the edge it created enough force to knock him.

"N-No Ren!" Naruto found strength he didn't know he had left. His bracelet glowed yellow as he took a few steps and jumped down into the pit.

He fell forward and extended his arm.

"NO!" exclaimed Yami.

Ren just fell down, unaware of where he was.

Sasuke yelled for his friend as he ran over as fast as he could to the edge of the pit.

Mercury's eyes glowed yellow as she spread her angel wings and flew above the pit.

" _Ancient Weapons of Rome be gone!" she commanded as all the spears that threatened the Namikaze brother's souls disappeared in a yellow light._

Naruto finally reached Ren and grabbed his hand. He pulled him toward his chest.

"Naruto", he heard faintly.

"Little brother", he said weakly.

He angled his body down toward the floor so his little brother's soul wouldn't be damaged. However, he didn't have enough strength to fully turn his body around so he was facing the surface. The best his body would let him was to let him get on his side. He raced down to the now stone floor with his little brother's soul in his arms. The first thing to hit the ground was his left leg and an audible crack echoed through the cavern.

"I've got you little brother", he said weakly.

 _Mercury and the Prince jumped down to either side of the brothers._

"Naruto!" yelled Yami as he knelt down next to him.

However, Naruto had passed out from exhaustion and the pain.

" _He's not in good shape", said Mercury._

"I should have stopped him!" Yami slammed his fist into the ground.

" _He looks up to you Prince. This is not your fault", said Mercury. "Do not fret my Prince, he will be fine after he recovers", said Mercury in a kind tone._

 **The Fox Duellist**

" _This duel is over Konan, I sincerely hope that you have learnt from this experience", said Aquila. "Are you satisfied, you have endangered someone you once called brother, it pains me to watch you inflict so much agony when it is not in your nature", said the proud with a sad voice._

She slumped down as her cards scattered all over the duel station. More tears slipped out from her eyes.

"Mother, please…..I'm sorry", she cried.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto, Sasuke and Konan appeared back in Duellist Kingdom. The duel between Yugi and Pegasus had been concluded and Pegasus had released the 2 souls from the cards he possessed. Ren's soul had also been set free inadvertently wen Naruto touched his little brother's heart, releasing him from bondage.

The trio appeared both of them on either side of Naruto holding him up. All 3 of them looked like they had just been through a war. They landed in the courtyard of Duellist Kingdom to the shock of the Kaiba brother's, Yugi and his friends were also startled.

The three of them had a firm grip on each other's hands.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Kushina sat next to Ren's bed with her husband Minato standing above her with a strong and comforting hand on her shoulder. Their son remained unresponsive for quite some time now. Minato had only just gotten back after receiving a call from his wife. Hearing that his youngest son had indeed lost his soul was a little farfetched but he had raced home nonetheless at Kushina's utter seriousness about the topic. Also the fact that his eldest son had entered some card tournament to retrieve it, however Minato knew that Kushina didn't joke when it came to their sons' safety and seeing Ren in the hospital in a coma was certainly enough to make him a believer.

Kushina grabbed Ren's hand.

"We have to have faith in Naruto sweetheart, that kid certainly got all your tenacity, he's never given up in anything since the day he was born", said Minato. "If anyone can save Ren it's our boy", he comforted.

A tear slid down Kushina's face and hit Ren's hand.

"Come back please Ren, come back to me", she cried as more tears fell.

"Why are you so upset mum?" she gasped when she say her son open his eyes.

"R-Ren!" she wrapped her arms around him and cried her heart out.

"D-Dad", said Ren when he saw his father standing over him. A small tear fell down Minato's face.

"Big brother, h-he saved me y'know", he said as he coughed. "I knew that he would, he said he would, I remember", he smiled.

"My baby boy", she cried as she hugged him close.

"M-Mum you have to be careful, otherwise you'll hurt the baby", said Ren with a chuckle.

"You should really be worrying about yourself mister! You had me so worried y'know!" she cried pulling him closer.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it brought a tear to my eye. That wraps up this arc and now we can start the new one! Yay!**

 **So Naruto saved Ren, albeit the whole saving part was a bit hazardous to his health ahahaha. Did any of you ever doubt him? So if all you understand why there were 3 matches in the tournament, because well I never intended for Sasuke or Naruto to win the tournament.**

 **New arc starting in chapter 12 and in this arc we'll focus on some relationship building stuff, I might reveal the pairing I might not be able to help myself.**

 **The new card mentioned in the Chapter came from suggestions that I've received in Reviews so a big thank you to –**

 **DragonPony022**

 **And**

 **Tempestuous God of Valour-77**

 **Thank you reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


	12. Love Sick

**I'm back with chapter 12 of The Fox Duellist. The first chapter of the new arc coming up a lot of character development and other great fluff and interesting developments of the relationship kind. This chapter was actually one big one so I had to break it up. Naruto and the gang will get a bit of R &R, it would be a bit cruel to jump straight into battle city. **

**I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Love Sick**

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked around the white room. Instantly the sterile smell of the hospital entered his nose and he groaned at the strong smell. He strained his eyes to look at his left leg hung up in a cast.

"Oi stupid", Naruto groaned looked to his left to see another bedside the window.

"Oh Sasuke, you're looking well", he laughed at his friend's casted arm. "Seems like that last duel you really got your ass kicked", he smirked and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not the one who can't walk and with a very obvious scar across his face", Naruto lifted the covers of his hands to see his paper gown. He made sure not to knock out his IV in his right hand. He put both of his hands on his face to realise that he had a bandage across his forehead. He could also feel the jagged skin as he ran his left hand from the middle of his left cheek and diagonally and across his nose. A small amount of the scar was hidden above his right eye under the bandage.

His upper lip was also cut and swollen. He also had bandages around his midsection.

"This could have a serious impact on the lady factor", he groaned as his body cried out in pain.

"That shadow realm isn't a place you want to go often", said Sasuke as he experienced a similar pain shooting through his body.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Naruto making Sasuke jump a little.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"What if I have to piss?" he said as he held his hands to the sides of his face.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

The door to their room opened and Kaiba walked through holding his brief case as usual. Mokuba followed after him with a beaming smile.

"Well aren't you two a sorry sight", commented Kaiba.

Naruto groaned.

"Not so loud, please", he said in a strained voice.

"What brings you here ray of sunshine", said Sasuke.

"Tch, you can talk", he retorted.

"Fair enough", said Sasuke with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Kaiba?" asked Naruto. "How nice of you to visit", he chuckled weakly.

Kaiba walked up the end on his bed and pulled a chair across and sat down.

"I read your assignment in computer tech about your proposal on virtual reality, Raymond was very impressed", said Kaiba.

"You mean mister Guchiama gave you my assignment?" asked Naruto with a strained eyebrow raise.

"Yes and I must say, you've designed a impressive piece of software", said Kaiba in serious tone.

"You're point?" asked Naruto.

"I had no idea you were so…adept in computer technology", said Kaiba.

"I can't do much else in school besides computer tech and PE", he chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing because I like what you've done and I've compiled a little proposal of my own", said Kaiba as he opened his brief case and pulled out a stack of paper attached to clipboard.

"This is a once in a lifetime offer, take it if you want", he threw it on Naruto's bed making him wince a little.

"Think it over, I'm out of this dumb", said Kaiba as he walked out briskly.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"That's a how lot of zeros!" he exclaimed.

"You're feeling better", said Sasuke with a sigh.

Naruto picked it up but before he could read it he heard a knock on the door.

He put the board on the side table as Sasuke asked for them to come in. The door opened slowly and a young nurse stepped through holding a clipboard of her own. She was dressed in typical nursing outfit she wore a blue top and long blue pants. She wore a stethoscope around her neck. She also wore a fob and a name tag over her ample chest.

She had olive skin and silky brown hair that was sporadically arranged in juts downwards in all directions. Her eyes were a bright and jubilant red and framed by a pair of black glasses that she pushed up on her nose. She also wore a cheerful beaming smile.

"Hi there Mr Namikaze I'll be looking after you for your stay here, I'm only in training and you'll be my first patient ever", she beamed.

A blush crept on Naruto's face.

'Wow', he thought.

"Um hello, you there", she giggled.

Naruto shook his head lightly.

"Y-Yeah sorry I was just looking at you", he chuckled. "Ah w-wait", he stumbled.

"I wasn't looking at you, I mean I was because you're really pretty, I ah…oh man", he stuttered as his blush intensified.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh and Mr Uchiha, my friend will be here to take care of you shortly", she said with a smile.

The girl walked over to the front of his bed and grabbed the chart.

She looked it over and her eyes widened.

"Oh my you've gotten yourself in quite a state, you've received a large laceration on your face, a minor concussion, you've suffered from internal bleeding and to top it all of your leg is broken in two places. Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"G-Good thank you", he answered still sporting is blush.

She giggled.

"There's no need to be so uptight, just relax Mr Namikaze", she said as she continued looking over the charts. "Say's here your leg has suffered stress fractures in your femur and tibia, so you'll be getting some physical therapy when that cast comes off in a few weeks", she said as she flipped it back to the first page.

"Y-You can call me Naruto", he said nervously.

She smiled.

"If you'd like, it's so nice to not be formal all the time, you wouldn't believe how many old people I have to deal with", she giggled and he smiled it was like sweet music to his ears.

She looked at her fob on her chest.

"Well I'll be back later, Naruto", she smiled fondly at him and began to walk out.

"W-Wait", he said hastily.

She turned around with a curious look.

"Can I…..know your name?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm such a ditz sometimes, my names Mana", Naruto smiled and nodded as she walked out.

He watched the door close and it made him sigh and drop fully onto the bed.

"Wow", he said with a sigh.

"Oh…you can call me Naruto", mocked Sasuke in a girly voice.

Naruto's bubble was instantly burst as he turned to him.

"You're not funny, I just hope your nurse is an asshole", he grunted.

Just then the door swung open and very angry woman stepped through. She was dressed in the same uniform as Mana. She had her red hair tied up in a ponytail and a fob over left breast. She was quite tall easily 6ft.

She walked over to Sasuke's bed.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked as she grabbed his chart.

She spoke in a southern accent.

"Uh hello", he said.

"Don't get fresh with me, all you men are the same….pigs", Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Tch, you've fractured your ulna, well that's annoying, apparently you've got the bone density of baby calf that's just popped out of its mother", she said in a swift tone.

"You'll get feeling back in your arm in a bit, it says here you've been given some antibiotics for the pain already", she said reading the charts. "Do you want another one?" she asked.

Before he could answer she cut him off.

"Of course you do, you look more feminine than my vagina", she said with a wave.

Sasuke shook his head.

'Wow', he thought with a shocked expression.

He had never been spoken to in such a grotesque manner.

Naruto was a little shocked as well.

"I'll be back later there, sheesh would it kill you to smile, my name is Connie if ya wanna know", she said as she slammed the chart on the bed and stormed out.

"Don't even say anything", Naruto furrowed his lips together.

"I didn't say anything, how rude of you not to even get her name", said Naruto smugly.

"Shut up you blonde twit", growled Sasuke

"Go to hell", said Naruto.

"Ohhh but I'm already here and it's not even warm!" he retorted quickly and loudly.

 **The Fox Duellist**

It turned 12 oclock and Naruto had been sleeping whilst Sasuke watched the TV in the corner of their shared room. Naruto didn't hear the knock at the door as Mana stepped through with a tray of food for her patient. Sasuke turned and gave her a small smile, he gestured with his black eyes to the snoring figure in the bed closest to the door. Naruto snored softly as his spikey hair fell down framing his face. It also blew with the breeze that flowed through the room.

He had a small amount of spittle coming down from the corner of his mouth.

Mana giggled softly and gently shook him awake.

"Naruto, hey wake up, you should eat something", she gently cooed as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey", he said with a small smile.

She shook her head and grabbed a napkin off the tray and whipped the corner of his mouth. This thoroughly embarrassed him and caused him to blush profusely.

"S-Sorry I didn't…

"Its fine", she giggled as she pushed the button the side of his bed making him sit up. "Did you need to use the bathroom?" she asked.

"I-I….n-no I went before, thank God", he said.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Please, I've seen everything and anything the human body has to offer. It's in my job description", he nodded dumbly.

"Well here's your lunch, I managed to smuggle you an extra sandwich. I know hospital food really sucks but seeing as you can't walk across the road to get donuts, you're stuck with this I'm afraid", she gestured to the fruit cups, juice and two packaged sandwiches.

"I don't mind", he rubbed the back of his head and yawned tiredly. "After you finished did you want to go for a walk, I can bring you a wheel chair and we can get you some fresh air", she said in a kind voice.

"R-Really? Yes please, I'm sick of watching the news", he whined.

"I know, they always report on things that go wrong in the world, so you finish that", she smiled when she heard his stomach growl. "Oh and I saw Connie with your lunch to Mr Uchiha, she got held up in the mess hall, she'll be up here in a few kay", she smiled.

"Thank you", he said giving her nod, which seemed to be a satisfactory answer.

"So are you enjoying your stay?" she said looking back at Naruto who had just taken a massive bite out of his sandwich. He looked at her and roughly swallowed and shook his head.

"You're right it isn't so great", he said with a small chuckle. "Oh ah yeah it's delightful, staring up at the ceiling, you're about the most interesting thing in this room", he joked making her giggle.

Sasuke grunted.

"Why thank you, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions", said Naruto as he finished his sandwich and smiled.

"That was charming and well you're about the most interesting thing in my day to. Every doctor I've shadowed today is caring for old people and well they don't uselessly last long", she said sheepishly.

"You talk about people dying so nonchalantly", he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well when you're around it all day you sort of get desensitised to it, it's my job…well at least it will be to save lives, but you can't save'em all that's just the way it is", he nodded as he started eating his extra sandwich, rather quickly.

"You really should chew your food", she said and on que he started coughing. She tapped him on the back gently making him swallow.

"Maybe you should slow down, outside isn't going anywhere", she scolded gently.

Naruto smiled and began to chew.

"Sorry", he said with a sheepish smile of his own.

Sasuke changed the channel onto static again.

'Do they even know I'm still here?' he wondered with a shake of his head.

Suddenly Connie burst through the door.

'Oh crap', he thought.

"Oi Sasuke, I got'cha lunch ya big pussy", she said as she roughly wheeled the cart over to him on the other side of the room.

Naruto snickered.

She saw her friend sitting down talking to her patient, which brought a smile to her face.

"Hey Mana, how's it goin'?" she asked.

"Not bad, are we still on for that drink after work?" she asked.

"Yeah of course", she smiled warmly.

"Well Sasuke, here ya go, tuna, bread a banana and water, eat up", she said with a smile. "I got puke to clean up, some kid's got a stomach bug", she said as she briskly exited the room.

"Wow", said Sasuke.

"She's great isn't she", said Mana with a smile.

"She's….charming", this made Mana laugh.

"Say Mana…how old are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm 18, same age as you", she said.

"How-oh right you get to read about me don't you?" she nodded.

"Okay, are you ready to get going?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes please", he said.

"Okay then, we'll take it nice and slow", she spoke in a soothing voice.

She removed the tray off the bed. She stepped out the door for a second grabbing the wheel chair and pulling in the room.

"Okay, now", she pulled a pole from the back of the chair and placed it on the back of the chair. A sling came down in front of the seat.

"I could get Connie to help but seeing as it isn't a severe break and you seem like a pretty independent person you wouldn't like her to lift you into the chair", she giggled at thought.

"I would lift you myself but seeing as I hate the gym and don't really care, I don't have much hope", she shrugged.

She then lowered the banisters on the side of his bed. She then gently and slowly removed his leg from the sling it was already in. She then went over to him and lowered his bed a little bringing him to the level of the chair. She then grabbed his hand softly and disconnected his IV.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore, seeing as you've had plenty of fluid by now, I'll bring you some water as well alright", he smiled thankfully and nodded.

"Okay ready?" she asked.

He nodded again.

She grabbed underneath his arms and gently helped him in the chair next to him. He blushed at the contact as she sat him down in the chair. She then moved his leg gently into the sling in front of him.

"T-Thanks", he said.

"Don't mention it", she beamed. "Ready to get going?" she asked.

"Yeah", he said as she wheeled him up not before opening the door.

"Did you want to come Sasuke?" she asked.

"No, I just want to check out the weather", he said flicking the channel.

"Okay then", said Mana as she wheeled Naruto out.

Mana wheeled Naruto into the hallway.

"I can drive this thing myself y'know", he said trying to get his hands on the wheels she gently grabbed them both and put the back on the arms rests without stopping the chair.

"You'll still pretty weak, remember you were brought here in a critical condition, what kind of a nurse in-training would I be if I let you do that?" she giggled when he groaned.

"Oh that reminds me, my supervisor is going to come and inspect what kind of a job I'm doing", she said as she continued wheeling her patient.

"Oh well if you don't let me drive I'll tell her that you forgot to feed me", he chuckled.

"I suggest you swallow your pride, seeing as I'll be taking care of you for a month", she turned the corner passing all manner of doctors, nurses and patients.

"That's…going to be hard", he said with a sigh leaning back and looking up at her with a pout.

She 'nawwed' sarcastically, which made him frown.

"You'll get over it", she patted him on the head patronisingly.

"You're not funny", she giggled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I think I'm very funny and you better think so to. You don't want to piss off a person who can throw you down a flight of stairs and make it look like an accident", Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Well that's…...charming", he shook his head.

She didn't answer as they stepped out into a small courtyard for patients. The warm breeze instantly made Naruto feel better. He gave a very happy sigh as the wind blew through his locks.

"The moisture in the air smells so good", he said as she wheeled them to vacant table with chairs. She sat down next to him with a smile.

"Really?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Well…all my friends think I'm weird for thinking that to", she chuckled nervously.

"Well I suppose if I tell you that you're not weird you'll take better care of me?" asked Naruto and gave her a lopsided grin.

She gently hit him on the arm.

"Shuddup", she said with a pout. "Now you're not funny", said Mana.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Character building time, so the story is going to slow down for a little. It'll be light hearted and fun….well until battle city starts at least!**

 **New arc starting in chapter 12 and in this arc we'll focus on some relationship building stuff, I might reveal the pairing I might not be able to help myself.**

 **Please REVIEW and leave some feedback. Pairing suggestions are welcome if you want to throw your 2 cents in.**


	13. The Escaped Patient

**I'm back with chapter 13 of The Fox Duellist. The first chapter of the new arc coming up a lot of character development and other great fluff and interesting developments of the relationship kind. Like I said last chapter this was originally two chapters approximately like 7k around there. So it starts off**

 **Guys I have a real problem….I can't stop writing!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, a thousand thank you's to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. You guys really make writing this worth it and it's very encouraging.**

 **I'm hoping that'll get the same response this time! All your opinions mean a lot to me and I do appreciate it when you guys take the time out to leave one.**

 **So please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you who read and get your valuable opinions.**

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **The Escaped Invalide**

They stayed outside talking for about an hour and before it started to rain they quickly got back inside. They then travelled back up to his and Sasuke's room. When they arrived they found Sasuke's parents in the room, with Sasuke's older brother Itachi leaning against the wall and his little sister Mio, who sat on his bed signing his cast. Mikoto Sasuke's mother sat on the bed as well stroking his forehead much to his protest, whilst Sasuke's father Fugaku sat in the chair taken from Naruto's side of the room.

After Mana helped Naruto back into bed and elevated his leg, he thanked her, which made her beam with a bright smile. Connie then walked in at this most opportune moment and began conversing with his family, after introductions she began talking to them about her son's condition and that he really didn't have a serious break so he could go home in a few days.

Mikoto took an instant liking to her and asked her to marry Sasuke.

Sasuke face palmed with his free hand.

Connie laughed and waved her hand sheepishly and informed them that she was in fact gay. This made Sasuke let out a loud and dramatic sigh, which made Connie's eyebrow twitch.

"Easy there zippy, I just can't help it I'm a heart breaker", she patted him on the head, which made Mikoto giggle.

"I like her", said Mio, which made Connie smile.

"You would brat", he grumbled.

"I no brat", she pouted.

"Yes _your are_ a brat", he corrected.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Sasuke had been discharged with his cast still on, however Naruto had been stuck in the room. Sasuke had promised to visit him every chance he got for the next month.

So here he was, for the next few weeks at least. Staring up at the ceiling, eating horrible food, being unable to itch his leg and awkward showers as well as toilet trips. Mana had offered to help him, after all her beeper was linked to her his help button. However, the thought of Mana undressing him and helping him in the shower made him shake his head and cringe in utter embarrassment.

A week past and Naruto's family came to visit him, his mother wanted to just sleep in with him for the entire month but Naruto assured her it was okay. After all she was almost eight months pregnant and that wouldn't bode well for either of him. Because well he was a bit of a baby and she was extremely hormonal and irritable at the moment.

Naruto's father, Minato had returned from his business trip when Naruto was in Duellist Kingdom and he had not been impressed with the situation.

They were overjoyed when Ren woke up in the hospital.

And as per request to keep him from going insane, in their last visit Kushina had promised him to deliver things that would keep him entertained. So she brought his duelling deck, his phone and guitar. Naruto's eyes lit up as he found the objects of salvation from boredom.

Up until this point Naruto's only source of escape was Mana….she was wonderful in every sense of the word. Everything about her made Naruto's leg weak as he couldn't really feel much in the left one. It made his heart skip a beat every time she would come to take him out, or bring his lunch, or if she just came to chat. She brightened Naruto's day in every sense of the word. He learned so much about her. She is a light-hearted, open, playful and caring girl, who shares a deep bond between her little sister Rina, who was the same age as Ren. She wasn't much of a sports person as she cringed at the idea of any physical activity, she was also a very big fan of junk food, although her parents reprimanded her a lot for it. She also talked about how she's never had a serious boyfriend, see her father was extremely protective of her even now as an adult. He also learned things like her favourite food, cinnamon buns and colour, red. What shocked him the most was the fact that she was an extremely big fan of manga, her favourite being One Piece to which they both also had in common. **(1)** He also figured out that she was a really afraid of swimming, she had almost drowned when she was little and never went in the water again, short of dipping her feet and showering of course. However, he was most saddened to find out that she suffered from anxiety and sleeping was somewhat of a problem for her. But to her surprise Naruto wasn't really affected by this, aside from the fact that it was a really common condition he knew plenty of people with the same problem.

It was a similar situation for Mana. Taking care of Naruto became the highlight of her day and she enjoyed every moment with him. He was just so easy to talk to and he made her laugh, which was rare in this place. He was also smiling and she grew to love the lopsided grin he would give her, he was so warm and full of life. The hospital was such a big place and when she wasn't studying she was always shadowing a doctor or giving the elderly sponge baths. To find a little corner of paradise from all the hustle and bustle was lovely. She had also learned a lot about Naruto, similar to herself he shared a very strong bond with his younger sibling and he was soon to meet the newest Namikaze in about a month. He was also very sporty and he was a very big football fan. His favourite food was of course Ramen to which she found out rather quickly as Naruto's friend Sasuke would often come by regularly with bowls from his favourite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen. She was also surprised to find out that he never really did well in the relationship department either, at school you wouldn't really classify Naruto as popular but you wouldn't classify him at the bottom either. He was more like an inbetweener, he really could have cared less about the girls in high school anyway. Fan girls were also one of his biggest pet hates, but what she found most funny was that this man could stand up to Gods and fight shadow games but spiders! Spiders were something Naruto did not do.

 **The End of the Month**

Mana and Naruto had talked for long periods of time about frivolous things and important topics over the month that he spent in the hospital.

Mana gathered her courage and finally asked the question that she was dying to know the answer to.

 **Naruto's Room**

"Today's the today, you can finally get that cast off", chirped Mana as he entered the room.

She sat next to Naruto on the chair after removing the bandages from his head. And it was confirmed that he would have a scar across his face for the rest of his life.

"It doesn't look that bad", reassured Mana as she giggled at his displeased look.

"I look like some freak", he whined and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't talk like that", she scolded as she adjusted her glasses. "It's….mysterious, I like it", she said with a smile.

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely", she smiled making him feel a lot better.

"Thanks Mana!" he chirped.

"Say Naruto?" she asked getting his attention.

"C-Can I ask you something?" she asked with an embarrassed scratch of her cheek.

"Of course", he said.

"H-How did you, end up here? You were beaten really badly, you were lucky you were bought here so quickly otherwise, who knows what might have happened" this made Naruto sigh and lean back.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-

Naruto chuckled and put his hand on top of hers.

"It's fine….I just, it's a really long story", he said with a small smile. "And it revolves around this", he held up his wrist with the bracelet on it.

"This", he then grabbed his deck and pulled the top card off.

It was **Kyuubi**.

"And my little brother", he said.

"It's quite a long and quite frankly a pretty farfetched and boring story if I'm honest", he chuckled.

"Well I have all afternoon so could you maybe make an exception for me, please?" she asked hopefully closing one eye.

"Alright I'll tell", she giggled at his strained voice. "But you have to promise that you won't tell my family, especially Ren", he said in a serious tone.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well you're bound to run into them sooner or later and I'd rather it if they didn't know", he sighed. "It's just something they don't _need_ to know, you'll understand once I tell", she nodded in understanding.

"I'll start from the very beginning", he said with a far off look.

 **The Fox Duellist**

He told her _everything_ **,** from his duel with Yugi against the Kaiba twins all the way to the shadow game he had with Sasuke and Konan in the Roman Colosseum. How he broke his leg falling after Ren, when Konan's anger almost made him fall into a pit of soul spears. Once he finished he sighed and looked into her ruby red eyes.

"I understand if you think I'm crazy considering I did hit my head pretty hard", he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-No, I…believe you", she said honestly.

"Y-You do, but why? Not that I'm lying", he said rubbing the back of his head.

Mana had a tear in eye and it rolled down her perfect unblemished face.

"To be completely honest you're the worst liar I know, which makes you the most sincere person I know, you're hero Naruto", she said as she took her glasses off and wiped her eyes.

"I don't think I deserve to be called a hero, I just did what any other big brother would do", he said humbly.

She hugged him suddenly.

It was short and sweet and he didn't have time to react as she pulled away.

She then pulled away and looked at the clock on her chest.

"Oh my I have to go, we've talked for ages again", she laughed.

He nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back in a few hours, sit tight", she said as she got up and returned the chair to its original place.

"Not that I have much of choice in the matter", she giggled again as she walked out.

She closed the door behind her. She leaned against it as her hair hid her eyes. A blush appeared on her cheeks and smile on her lips.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Mana came back like she promised to find Naruto strumming his guitar.

"Feeling any better after your nap?" she joked as she pulled the chair back next to his bed.

"Yeah, yeah", he waved.

"I heard that you had visitors before", said Mana as she grabbed the chart at the end of his bed.

"Yeah my friends came, y'know Sasuke, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristian. As you can see, the last 2 times Joey forget the marker but Tea just decided to bring her own", he gestured to his leg where poorly drawn…at best, duel monsters and get well messages. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and ticked a few boxes.

"Sasuke also brought me some Ramen!" he said excitedly.

"I can see that", she laughed. "So….you play the guitar?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do only in my spare time though", he said.

"Can you maybe…play me something?" she asked.

Naruto blushed.

"P-Play you something? Like a song?" he asked.

"Yeah that's generally what people do with guitars", she joked.

"O-Oh well I've never played for anyone but Ren before", he rubbed the back of his head. [

"Well I guess….I can play you my favourite song, it's called 'Forever Young'", he said with a sheepish smile.

Mana squealed.

"That's my favourite to!" she exclaimed.

"R-Really?" he asked eliciting a nod from the brunette.

"Okay well, here goes", he said strumming a few times and then he began.

 _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

Mana looked shocked, his voice was amazing. It was truly a shock, he didn't seem like the musical type, if she was honest it was really charming.

 _Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men_

 _Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the, the mad men_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever? Forever young  
_

Mana was completely mesmerised by his voice, he was such a mystery. Although he really didn't hide anything he didn't really reveal anything. It intrigued her and she hung on his every word.

 _Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later, they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young?_

 _It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
And diamonds are forever_

 _So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever?_

"N-Naruto", she said in shock.

"Oh I know I'm not very good and I probably didn't do the song justice", he chuckled nervously.

"No it was, the best I've ever heard", she said honestly.

"Y-You really think so? Now who's lying", he asked with a smile and a chuckle.

"It was great in fact, I wanted to ask you something, would you maybe want me to-

Suddenly Naruto's door burst open and a little blur tackled him on the bed. Naruto let out muffled whines as he grabbed the source and held him away.

"Oh little brother", he said shocked as he sat him down on the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing", said Ren as he dangled his legs over the bed.

"I heard you playing but you finished before I could listen, mummy and daddy are here to so you can get your cast off and come home", said Ren and on que his parents walked in.

"I'll still be spending a lot of time here little brother, I need to my leg all better", he explained.

"Naruto", said Kushina as she hugged her son.

"Wow you're getting pretty big, you're ready to pop", he chuckled.

"I can't believe you'd say that to me!" she cried as tears began to roll own her eyes.

"O-Oh wait mum I didn't mean-

"How can you be so insensitive!" she yelled her tears disappearing.

"W-What I was only-

"You must be Mrs Namikaze, I'm your son's nurse Mana it's nice to meet you", said Mana with a smile. "Can I say you're positively glowing, how far along are you?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes I'm Naruto's mother, it's nice to meet you to young lady", said Kushina her mood brightening. "I hope my little whirlpool hasn't been to much trouble", Naruto blushed and face palmed.

"You remember when you used to call you that?" asked Kushina grabbing her son's cheeks.

Mana giggled.

Minato watched the scene with a smile, glad for once that he wasn't the victim of his wife's mood swings.

"Well we can get Naruto in a wheel chair and down into surgery", she said with a bright smile.

"Surgery?" asked Ren. "What are they gonna do?" he asked in a panic.

Mana looked at the young boy, he looked like Naruto. However he had his mother's face completely, down to his nose, smile and eyes.

"You're Ren aren't you?" she asked making him nod as he unconsciously grabbed onto Naruto.

"Naruto's told me so much about you, you're so brave", she praised.

Ren blushed and shook his head.

"Thank you", he giggled.

"Don't worry, you can come with us, we're just gonna get that be cast off your brother's leg after we have a look and make sure he's all better", she smiled.

Ren nodded happy with her explanation.

"You're going to be a great mummy one day Mana", said Kushina with a smirk that reminded her so much of Naruto.

Mana blushed.

Minato just sighed.

'Pregnancy brain', he thought.

"O-Oh well thank you", she said. "But I'm only 18 I don't plan on children for a long while yet", she scratched her cheek nervously.

"Oh you never know dear, I had Naruto around about your age and he was certainly a surprise he was just a small little thing-

'What in the hell is wrong with her', thought Naruto.

He was broken out of his stupor when he heard Mana laugh.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah everywhere, he was so embarrassed but it was the most adorable thing", Naruto didn't bother asking what it was.

"Mana can you get me out of here so I can get this thing off please!" he shouted impatiently.

Mana nodded and scratched her cheek nervously.

Another habit of hers, however it didn't beat his 'y'know tick' that he inherited from his mother.

"Hold your horses you have to have an x-ray first to see if your bones have healed properly and from there we can see if you'll need a splint and you'll need to have therapy", said Mana as she lifted Naruto into his wheelchair.

"Okay then", Mana wheeled Naruto to the x-ray machine and carefully took the x-rays with the supervision of the resident doctor.

"Nice work Mana", he praised.

"Thanks", she said as she held up the x-rays.

The pair walked out to where the family was sitting in the vacant room.

She smiled and held out the x-rays.

"Okay you're all better, now let's get that cast off", said Mana as the doctor grabbed the special vibration saw. He got it off and Naruto immediately jumped up off the wheel chair, excited to have his freedom back.

"Hey slow down", said Mana gently. "You'll do even more damage", she scolded.

"Oh it's quite alright Mana-dear, young Naruto's bones have healed extremely well I doubt any physical therapy is needed", he chuckled.

"Oh well then, all you need to do is sign the release forms and then well….you can get out of here", she said in a sad tone.

"Alright!" he yipped. "I'm gonna go have a _real_ shower!" he chirped as he ran out the door.

Naruto missed her sad tone, she sighed unhappily.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto stepped out the shower in his room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thank the lord above for that my leg smelt", he laughed.

"You certainly seem happy", spoke the Prince.

"Oh how nice of you to chime in", he said a loud.

"Yes well, I was a bit overwhelmed with all the information, it's hard to take in", Naruto laughed.

"I guess I would be shocked to if-

A knock at the door broke him out of the conversation.

"Yeah", he called.

A man wearing a business suit and tie walked in. He sported sunglasses and a very expensive wrist watch. He also carried a brief case.

"Can I help you?" he asked obviously uncomfortable about this predicament.

"Yes Mr Namikaze, my names is Roland, Mr Kaiba sent me", Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Have you reviewed the contract offered to you?" he asked.

"Yeah I did but-

"Good, Mr Kaiba has taken the liberty of giving you clothing", he handed him the briefcase. "And transportation", he said as he pulled some keys out of his pocket and placed them on top of the briefcase in Naruto's hands.

"He's expecting you, he doesn't like to be kept waiting so please hurry", without another word Roland excited the room.

Naruto shook his head.

"He could have at least waited a few days", he said with a sigh.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Naruto looked at himself in the hospital window with a smile. Kaiba definitely knew his style. He wore a white undershirt with an orange leather jacket that remained open. It showed off the crystal necklace that his grandmother, the nicer one of his father's side had given him. He also wore blue jeans and two belts, one that ran diagonally across the main one that held up his pants to his waist. It had deck holster in the side to which he slide his own in. He also sported some leather boots. He adjusted the Millennium bracelet on his left wrist he also slide on a silver ring onto his right ring finger. It was in the shape of an eagle he thought was a nice touch.

He then fished out the keys from his pocket and grabbed the contract on his nightstand.

"I feel bad for leaving, I'll text mum", he reasoned as he walked out the door.

He briskly made it outside as the revolving doors opened his jaw dropped.

"N-No way", he said.

There right in front of him was an orange and black coloured KTM motorcycle. He squealed like a girl and raced over to it.

"Please, please, please", he put the keys in the ignition and turned it. He then stepped on it and kicked the engine to life.

"Fuck yes", he nodded. He grabbed the helmet left for him and accelerated out of the car park.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed.

 **The Fox Duellist**

Kaiba sat in his office with as he filled out some more paperwork.

"Mr Kaiba, Mr Namikaze is here for your appointment together", said his secretary.

"Thank you Emma send him", he replied.

"Yes sir", she said.

Naruto stepped through with a smirk on his face.

"What's up Kaiba-boy", he chuckled.

"Don't push it", Naruto smirked and they shook hands.

Kaiba gestured to the vacant seat in front of his desk and they both sat down.

"Have you reviewed the contract I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, I do have a question for you though", said Naruto. "Why would you want software, to be completely honest with you that isn't even fully developed and is prototype stage at best", he said.

"Well you see running a company like this is very taxing, my time split between developing my own game software and running the company makes my progress, marginal at best", explained Kaiba.

"So you want me to develop this system for you and to win me over you buy me over with awesome clothes and a motorcycle", said Naruto with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes", said Kaiba simply.

"I see", he said with a curious look.

"Did I mention a beach front house?" asked Kaiba holding some keys to Naruto to which he grabbed swiftly.

"Sold!" said Naruto quickly as he signed the contract with a pen on Kaiba's desk. He handed it to the CEO making him smile.

"Excellent, you start on Monday, take some time to recharge and make sure that leg heals I have no need for dead weight", he said harshly.

"Aw Kaiba c'mon we're friends couldn't you be a little nicer", said Naruto with a smile.

"I don't need friends", he stated.

"Well with attitude I'm not surprised", he reasoned.

"You can talk you're attitude almost killed 2 people in the space of 2 days", said Kaiba.

"You always gotta bring a gun to a knife fight don'tcha", said Naruto with a huff.

"Get out, Monday 9AM, don't be late or you're fired", said Kaiba turning around facing the window.

"Okay see you on Monday, laters boss", he mocked.

"Are you still here?" he asked.

 **The Fox Duellist**

It had been about an hour that Naruto had disappeared from the hospital. His mother had received his text and sighed as soon as she read it. The family made their way home, needless to say they very extremely displeased with their son's reckless behaviour. Kushina informing Minato that he got it from him, to which Minato just agreed, probably the best thing to do. Ren had been upset but he quickly got over it, seeing as Naruto did things like this often.

The most upset however was Mana, her and Naruto became extremely close over the past month and he didn't even say goodbye. It brought her to tears, which was surprising how she was a really strong person. She was currently checking a patient's blood pressure in a private room. The lady was about to receive a physical from the doctor that specialised in her condition. So Mana only bothered with the generally things, suddenly the doors burst open and her favourite blonde stepped through dropping his hands to his knees and panting heavily.

"H-Hey Mana", he said.

"Naruto? What are you doing here, you went off so excited to get out of here", he shook his head.

"N-No that's not it, I wanted to say thank you, I even got you a present see", he pulled a small rectangular box from his pocket.

"Thank you", she said happily as she gently took it from him and opened it.

"Oh my", she said.

The chain was small and silver, on the end of it was a flower, which was outlined silver and had red stones that represented the petals.

"You said I was your first patient so, now you have this necklace to remember that it wasn't too bad of experience", he gave her a lopsided grin.

Butterflies erupted in Mana's stomach as they fluttered around wildly when he smiled at her.

"Naruto this is really sweet, thank you", she gave him a hug a longer one this time, which he happily returned.

"Ah young love", Mana immediately let go of him as a blush crept up on her face.

"Oh stop it you old perv", she accused as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the room making him laugh.

"Naruto I can't thank you enough, it's sad that this is goodbye", she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Goodbye?" he asked.

"Yeah now that you're all better, I won't be seeing you anymore", she said looking down at her feet. Naruto hadn't noticed this before but she was Pidgeon toed, he hadn't noticed because well up until this point he hadn't really seen past her waist.

Naruto chuckled.

"That's stupid", he said simply.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"We're friends now Mana, just because I can walk on my own know doesn't mean that we can't see each other anymore", he grinned.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Yeah of course! I don't think I've ever gotten so close to someone so quickly, so how stupid of me would it be if I let you go", he said.

She giggled.

"Alright then", she poked him in the chest. "I'll see you around, she said as she mustered up her courage and kissed him on the cheek. Without a word she turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

"W-Wow", he said with a small blush. He brought his hand to his cheek and smiled.

 **The Fox Duellist**

 **I won't do this often.**

 **(1) I couldn't help myself! C'mon, how many guys who read this would love a girlfriend into anime? That would be freakin' awesome.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Character building time, so the story is going to slow down for a little. It'll be light hearted and fun….well until battle city starts at least!**

 **New arc starting in chapter 12 and in this arc we'll focus on some relationship building stuff, I might reveal the pairing I might not be able to help myself. You might have already guessed it but I was never an author to do things in a boring way. So hopefully I can develop the relationship to the point where it's believable that whoever it is that he decides will be authentic, not falling in love after a chapter.**

 **So please REVIEW and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you all!**


	14. I Need your Help! (AN)

**What is happening guys! Hope you're all well, it's a sunny day over here in Australia. I wanted to ask you all something. I've started a Youtube channel and I really need your help with growth and subscribers.**

 **Channel: Aj-Kun**

 **Link: channel/UCv86fDAJaj5QT-6gzX5SQHA**

 **I've also gotten a bit more active on social media as to make it easier for you guys to chat with me and plenty of updates on the stories and videos will be going up so please follow me on the socials.**

 **Follow me on twitter for updates on everything included my fanfics, AjKun4 -** **/AjKun4**

 **Follow me on Twitch - ajkun3607a**

 **Add me on PSN – Aj_Kun291**

 **I hope you're all doing well, talk soon. Until Next Time.**


End file.
